You Know You're My Everything?
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: Literati.AU.Look inside for full summary.[Sequel is The Truth Hurts]
1. Prologue: Daddy Luke!

A/N: Hi. This is my first fic so don't murder me if it's horrible just tell me and I will definitely stop writing. Okay. So this story is AU and Rory may be a little OOC.im not really sure yet.umm.okay so heres some background for you:

Jess moved to Stars Hollow when he was in 1st grade because his mother didn't want him anymore. His dad still left when he was young. Rory and Lane befriend him or whatever and the three have been best friends since he moved there. Loralai doesn't hate Jess, they're definitely close. This is a Lit so if you're a Narco I immensely suggest you don't read this. Rory has a brother named Matt. Loralai and Chris got married and had him. They're not together anymore (that will be explained in the story).He's a year older than Rory and is Jess' best friend also. Okay the rest will be explained throughout the story.

P.S. Rory's POV for now!

Prologue: Daddy Luke!

I remember the day like it was yesterday…the day we found my dad cheating on my mom.

Matt and I had just gotten home from school and we were all sitting on the couch watching a movie. Then suddenly Matt jumped up and ran to the foyer.

He ran back in and started jumping up and down on the couch screaming, "Look! Look what I got mom!"

My mother gushed with pride that her son was so excited. What mother wouldn't? Then asked,"What Hun? What is it?! Tell mommy before she dies of the curiosity!"

Matt instantly stopped jumping. "Mommy what's cur-i-os-i-ty mean?" He never was one for pronouncing things he didn't know the meaning of.

"Nothing baby just tell mommy what ya got there!" she was always and antsy one my mother.

"Oh yeah!" Matt exclaimed, he had totally forgotten what he had to show. "I got a check plus on my painting Ma!! Look Rory! LOOK! Isn't it cool!?"

" WHOA Matty!! Let me see!!" I was a naïve little kid, I got excited by check pluses until I got the biggest slap in the face that life wasn't all about check pluses.

"That is amazing kid. Guess what this means?" my mom was glowing with pride at little Matty and his check plus.

"WHAT!?" we exclaimed in unison, see we were weird little kids that instead of fighting were close as can be with each other.

"ICE CREAM!" my mother loved ice cream so she was just as excited as us. We were a weird little family the 3 of us. Dad never really fit in anyways so good riddens.

"What about daddy? I want him to see my check plus too mommy." Matt did the best pout he could and my mother obviously gave in. Who wouldn't give in to my brother's baby blues? We all had those same oceanic baby blue eyes that anyone would drown in.

"Of course baby. We'll go get him from work then we can eat at the diner then go to the soda shoppe for ice cream.

"YAY!" we exclaimed, and off to get my dad we went…excuse me…off to get my _father_.

So the car ride was set in a comfortable silence as we made of way to my father's office. We made it inside and were about to go through my father's door when his secretary, Rosemary, stopped us with an, "Excuse me Mrs.Hayden? I'm not sure you should go in there." She was a very timid woman, my mom probably intimidated her. My mother always did radiate with confidence.

"And why is that Rosemary? He is my husband, I should be able to enter his office." My mother stated with all the politeness and elegance she could muster.

"Well, please.Just.I mean. At least let me take the children to the lunch room Mrs. Hayden." She looked white as a ghost trying to make my mother understand what she was about to walk in on….my mother didn't quite catch on.

"No. That's okay Rosemary; Matty here would like to show his dad something. We'll be back soon." And my mother was turning the knob when she heard a woman moan, yes moan, from inside my father's office. Her face drained of all color and she looked Rosemary in the eye and stated very calm and cool to, "Take the kids to the lunch room and get them a snack for me will you Rose?"

Rosemary's only response was a nod and, "Of course Mrs. Hay-"

"Gilmore," my mom interrupted," My name is Ms.Gilmore now. Thank you Rosemary."

Rosemary nodded slightly and took our hands as she led us to the lunch room. Matt turned around and ran back to my mom, "Mom! I wanna show daddy my painting! I don't wanna go with Rosy!" my brother didn't seem to catch on either: this was adult business that we didn't need to be present for.

My mom slowly crouched down so that she was eye level with my brother and said as sweetly as she could while trying to hold back tears, "Sweetie, I need you to go with Rosy just for a little while I talk to your father. I'm so proud of you kid. Never forget that." And she stood up as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Finally Matt decided that he should obey his mother's wishes and go with Rosemary to get a snack.

Now I'm not sure exactly what happened when my mom went into that office. All I know is that when she came out of that room she had no wedding ring on her finger and her name was now Loralai Victoria _Gilmore_, not Hayden. She didn't really say anything about what happened except that, "He hurt mommy so he wasn't going to be living with us anymore." And although I was only 6 and Matt was a mere 7, we understood that our mom was hurt and that our father caused it, so in turn, we decided that our dad was now only our father. That if he hurt our mommy than he didn't deserve to have our love anymore either. And on we went to Luke's Diner. The best food in all of Stars Hollow. Not to mention the best coffee (my mother and I were coffee freaks). While riding to the diner, I realized I didn't have a daddy anymore and started to cry.

"Baby what's wrong?" my mom cooed.

"Yeah Ror, what's the matter?" asked Matt as he started to hug me.

"I d-don't h-have a d-addy anym-ore." I choked out as my mom pulled over and climbed into the back seat to comfort me.

"Aw baby, don't be sad. I'll be the mommy and the daddy. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see Hun," my mom said as she soothingly rubbed my back.

"Hey ma? Can Luke be my daddy now? He could be a great daddy!" I exclaimed as I began to cheer up at the thought of Luke being my dad.

"Yeah," Matt chimed in, "Luke would be a good dad! Can he ma? Please?" We both gave her our best puppy dog eyes and as usual, she caved.

"I don't know babies; you'll have to ask Luke that." And with that, she climbed back into the front seat as we set out once again for Luke's. Matt and I with our ulterior motive to get Luke as our dad.

As we arrived at the diner Matt and I hurriedly unbuckled our seat belts and bolted up the diner steps into the diner as we yelled for Luke to come out of the kitchen.

"What!? Jeez, I'm trying to cook and I've got 2 kids screaming my name!" Luke was a gruff man with only a soft spot for my mom, my brother, and I.

"Will you be our new daddy Luke?" Matt and I put on our best baby blue puppy dog face for him.

His face softened considerably as our mom walked in, her face red and eyes puffy from crying before she came in. "Hey Luke," was the only thing our mom could choke out, trying to hold back her tears.

"Loralai, the kids, they-"

"I know Luke, they asked on the way here and I said to ask you. You see they don't have a dad anymore. They have a father but no dad. They had a dad until he cheated on me with Katie from accounting and I caught him and broke our marriage. Ya see I kicked him out told him to never contact us again except for you know the holiday cards and to never try and get custody-"

"Loralai-"Luke tried to interrupt a Gilmore rant, boy was he dumb.

"-because if he did he would lose horribly because he was a jackass and-"

"LORALAI!" Luke bellowed. That caught her attention.

"What?" she choked out helplessly as she slid to the floor in tears right there in the middle of the diner.

"EVERYBODY OUT! FOOD'S ON THE HOUSE! JUST LEAVE!" Luke yelled as he ran to my mom and scooped her in his arms saying reassuring nothings into her hair as she buried her head in his chest and cried. "Of course I'll be your dad kiddos. C'mere," he said as he outstretched one of his arms to hug us in. And we sat there like that as a new family evolved.

"Daddy? I'm tired. Can we go to sleep upstairs now?" I said as Luke proceeded to pick me up, hold onto mom's waist, and hold Matt' hand as we made our way upstairs for some much needed sleep. And that was the day that Luke became Daddy Luke in our eyes. And the day my mother and father ended their marriage, which in the end turned out for the best anyway. Luke was the best dad ever.

A/N: So? Hate?Love?Hit the pretty little button and let me know!


	2. Read Much?

A/N: Okay. I got good reviews to update more so I'm gunna keep going with this story. I have to change something though. okay jess is going to come into the story in 3rd grade so be patient my literati lovers. He'll be in this chapter. I know at least one person was confused. If you were confused at all just send me messages with your questions or email me at okay so huge thanks to watergurl123, borncountry88, and cl06 for giving it good reviews. They are why im continuing this story.alright enough with the ranting heres the story….

**Chapter 1: Read Much?**

**2 years later…**

"LUUUUUUKE! YOU'RE LOVELY DAUGHTER AND I NEED COFFEE!!" My mother bellowed as we entered the diner on my first day of 3rd grade and Matty's first day of 4th.

"Oh come on Loralai! Rory does not need coffee in the 3rd grade! You're both going to end up dead by the time you're 40!" Luke was always one for health, not like us, we ate at the diner everyday and had about 3 cups of coffee at least. Although Luke knew this he still gave us our coffee. That was when I spotted a little kid sitting on the stairs leading to Luke's apartment.

"Hey Dad? Who's dat kid sittin' their with dat book?" Now I loved reading but the book that kid was reading was just too big for a 3rd grader to read. I believe the title was The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, now at age 24 that book isn't very intimidating but imagine seeing that book in 3rd grade and think how I felt when all I was reading was Green Eggs and Ham.

"Oh Sweetie, that's my nephew Jess. He's going to be living upstairs with me," Luke always did talk to me different than anybody else….and I loved that. So this kid better not be taking my turf.

"Oh," was all I could get out before I hopped off my stool and went to sit next to this kid with my own book while I waited for my breakfast and my best friend Lane Kim to arrive. "Hey," I said as I sat down and started to read. He did nothing in response which just made me mad. I mean who does this kid think he is? This is my staircase and that out there is my dad and that room upstairs is mine! I was 8, give me a break. I didn't wanna share anything with this kid. "Hellooo, anybody home in there? I'm trying to talk to you," I tried again to get this kid's attention. That's when Lane came in and saw me sitting there and decided to join with the back of a CD for her reading pleasures...ya see Lane was very into music. Anyway, this kid still wouldn't answer so we started to poke him. At last I resorted to taking his book. Well that certainly worked.

"Hey! Give that back! I was reading!" this Jess kid seemed to be very protective of his book.

"Yeah well I was trying to hey hello and you wouldn't stop reading so I took you're book. What are you gunna do bout it?" and that's how I retorted to this guy that was probably older and a lot tougher than me.

"Yeah! What ya gunna do?" asked Lane.

"I'm gunna tell my Uncle that you stoled my book. That's what I'm gunna do!" Now what he didn't know was that his uncle was in fact my dad so it didn't matter if he told him….well at least that's what I thought.

"Uncle Luke! Dis little girl stoled my book and she won't give it back!" Luke wasn't one for kids other than my brother and me so he kinda looked that Jess funny then remembered he had to be a parent to him too so turned and looked at me and Lane.

"Girls, why did you steal Jess' book?"

"Cause he wouldn't stop reading and say hi! We were just tryin' to welcome him to town! Jeez!" I exclaimed this to Luke as I set my baby blues to work on Luke so I wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"Ah jeez! Not the eyes! Alright, alright just put those things away!" Luke always gave in to the baby blues.

"Jess! Jess where are you!?" Luke was looking around the diner for any sign of his nephew.

"Over here dad. Jess and I were just talking about what a dodo head Rory is," called Matt while sitting with Jess at a table.

"A little help here Lor?" Luke was pleading with my mother for some help but my mom wasn't going to give it. She was going to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Nah. I think you can handle this one Daddy Luke," my mom snickered as Luke tried to reconcile a girls vs. boys match that was never going to have a winner.

"Ah jeez! Rory, Lane, Matt, and Jess, get your little behinds over here right now!" When Luke got his stern voice, you better listen. And that's what we did, we all high-tailed it to the stairs and sat down. "Now listen up, you kids will be nice to each other and be friends. Am I clear?" and at the shake of our heads he said, "Good now Matt go finish your homework and the 3 of you sit here and read while I make you're breakfast." And that is exactly what we did. With Jess in the middle and Lane and I on either side of him, we sat and read until our breakfast was ready.

"I hate you," I heard Luke mutter as he went past my mom laughing uncontrollably as he went into the kitchen to make our breakfast.

"Oh I know! Love you too Daddy Luke!" my mom choked out in between laughs. Then she got up, got her camera out of her purse and took a picture of the 3 of us sitting on the stairs reading. And that was the day Jess Mariano entered Stars Hollow and the lives of my mom, Matt, Lane and I forever.

A/N: I know this was shirt but bare with me. I'm just trying to set everything up. The next chapter will be longer promise! Press the pretty little button so I know whether to continue or not!


	3. Read To Me Dodger

A/N: Mkay. I know the last chapter was short so I'm going to try to make this one longer. Umm. Okay. So thanks so much for the reviews and I promise I'll update as much as I can. Okay here's the story.

**Chapter 2: Read To Me Dodger **

**5 years later…**

It was Lane, Jess, and mine's first day of 8th grade and Matt's first day of high school. Matt was as usual sitting at his table finishing his summer reading like he did every year because he is the biggest procrastinator I know. And Lane, Jess, and I were as usual sitting on the stairs reading in the same position we did the day we met: Jess in the middle and Lane and I on the sides. The scene was a tad different though. I had my head on Jess' chest as he had an arm around my shoulders while Lane laid her head on his other shoulder. This was now our normal position. We were best friends and you could tell because we were always attached at the hip. The reading choices were different also. Lane was reading The History of Rock Music, I was reading The Great Gatsby, and Jess was reading Oliver Twist. I stopped reading when I realized that we were at the top of the school this year and that next year we would be in high school with Matty. "Guys, we are in the 8th grade this year," I gushed as I looked up at Jess with my big baby blues.

"Wow! Way to state the obvious Cat," Jess used his nick-name for even when he was mocking me.

"Oh my gosh! We are at the top of the school Ror! EEEE! This is so exciting!" Lane exclaimed as she also came to the realization.

"I know! This year is going to be so fun!!" I responded to Lane and totally ignored Jess' statement.

"It's not that big a deal guys. It's just the 8th grade it's not like we're graduating med school or something. Jeez." Jess was never one to get very excited.

"Oh shut-up and read to me Dodger. I'll finish this later," and that was how I replied to his nonsense. That nick-name came from the book Oliver Twist. I believed that Jess was everything Dodger was except maybe a little nicer. At least to Matt, Lane, and I he was.

"If it will make you two nuts shut-up I will. Lane, are you listening or am I going to have to lean down and whisper into Cat's ear?" Jess was considerate of people's reading though.

"Nah. I'll listen to the Artful Dodger read to us 2 lovely ladies," Lane smiled as she answered Jess.

"Okay. Here we go…" and he started to read. About 20 minutes later Luke came and told us breakfast was ready so we scurried out from behind the curtain and sat at the counter to start eating our delicious food.

"Hey Dad! Where's my coffee!?" (like I wouldn't notice if there was no coffee waiting for me).

"Come on Ror! That stuff is gunna kill you and I'm going to be responsible!" Luke didn't like that I drank coffee just as much as my mom. He tried to change my eating habits but could only reach Matt. I was already sucked into my mom's world of junk food, but I loved it there so it didn't matter.

"Don't even try daddio. She's far gone into mom's world and she's not coming back," Matt told Luke as he sat next to Jess and started to eat as well.

"Yeah Uncle Luke, she's way gone. Don't waste your time," agreed Jess with his famous smirk in place.

"It's okay Luke, we won't blame you for Rory's young death," replied Lane with her own smirk as Luke grumbled and left us to eat in peace. It was relatively quiet in the diner which totally bothered me so I started a conversation.

"So Matty, are you excited for high school?" I asked Matt as he sipped on his orange juice.

"Ah come on Ror! Why do you insist on calling me Matty? Why can't you call me Matt like everybody else?" Matt never liked that we called him Matty.

"Oh now that's not true! Mom and Lane call you Matty all the time! Right Lane?" I turned to Lane for support.

"You know Matty, she's right. We do call you Matty," I could always count on Lane.

"Dad! Make them stop!" Matt exclaimed as he called for parental help,"They're calling me Matty!"

"Ror come on you know your brother doesn't like that," Luke tried to reason with me.

"I can't just stop using my nick-name for him Dad, it's not that easy," I said in response.

"Oh come on Cat, be nice to Matt. It's his first day in the big, bad high school. He's nervous," Jess smirked as he defended and mocked my brother at the same time.

"Oh shut-up Jess!" my brother replied by hitting Jess up the back side of his head.

"Hey man! That was so not cool! It took me forever to get this hair right!" Jess had to have his hair perfect, don't ask why because no one would be able to answer that for you.

"Yeah, yeah. Go play with the little girls, "Apparently Matt wasn't in the mood for jokes this morning.

"Look! _Matt_, I'm sorry. Jeez didn't know you would cause such a conniption," I tried to diffuse this fight before it got too bad.

"Yeah, whatever. And I am kinda excited to start high school. I'm going, tell mom and dad bye. See you guys after school. Bye," Matt said as he made his way out the diner door on his way to school.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to upset him. I'm such a bad sister. I ruined my brother's first day at a new school before he even got there," I hated upsetting people, especially people that I loved.

"Don't worry about it Cat. He's just anxious about starting school. You're a great sister and a wonder friend. Right Lane?" and here comes Lane for back-up.

"He's right ya know, you're awesome," Lane replied as she hugged me.

"See?" Jess asked as he kissed my temple and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. He always knew what to do to make me feel better.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go," I said as I got off my stool and went to pick up my back-pack, "Luke! Matt left and we're leaving now! See you after school!" and with that we walked to the door as my mother came in.

"Hey Babes! So first day of 8th grade how's it feel?" my mother radiated with pride as she looked at what she thought of as her babies, minus one since Matt had already left.

"Excited!" Lane and I explained in unison while Jess rolled his eyes.

"Good, good. Now get out before you're late! Good luck!" my mom gushed as we made our way out the door.

"Bye mom! Matt says bye, but he had to leave earlier him being a big high schooler now," I said over my shoulder as Lane, Jess, and I made our way down the diner steps into the street to make our way to school.

We made our way to Stars Hollow Middle School in our normal fashion: Lane and Jess' arms hooked while Jess' other arm occupied itself around my waist. Now Jess got made fun of for being best friends with 2 girls all the time. Then he reminded them that he was from New York and that his other best friend was a guy in high school and that put out that flame. Jess didn't mine defending his friendship with us because according to him we were what made this town worth staying in. We felt very special as we made our way into school when every girl we passed glared at us because according to the girls Jess was pretty hot and he only hung out with Lane and me so everyone was envious of us. That made us pretty happy. "And there's those glares the girls love to give us," I stated as a blonde I've never seen glared the deadliest glare I've ever gotten from the girls here.

"Ignore them Cat, they know nothing," Jess whispered in my ear as we walked down the hallway to our lockers. This just made the blonde even more mad because Jess was so close to me. I just glared right back and claimed my territory by putting my arm around Jess' back. "Getting territorial are we now Catty?" Jess snickered in my ear as Lane giggled and glared right back at the blonde with me. Lane joining in laid her head on Jess' shoulder which meant hands off to that blonde. "Alright ladies, settle down there's enough for everyone," Jess stated to both of us as the blonde started to walk over to us.

"Oh shut-up. Of course we're marking our territory. That blonde bimbo was giving me a death glare and now she's on her way over here," Jess smirked, "Be nice or I'll steal A Farewell to Arms and throw it in the lake," I threatened. This was Jess' favorite book, and the place he got my nick-name from.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

"Try me," I dared.

"I wouldn't do that Jess. You know she'll do it," reasoned Lane.

"Fine," was all he said before the blonde reached us.

"Hi, I'm Shane," stated the blonde in an all too sugary voice.

"Hi, I'm Rory," I said as I extended my hand to her and then pointed to Jess after she shook it, "This is Jess and this is Lane. Nice to meet you," I replied just as sweetly while I put my hand on top of the hand Jess had around my waist and intertwined our fingers.

"Hey," replied Lane and Jess said as they tried to hold back their laughter at my need to be territorial of Jess.

"Oh you guys are so cute! Are you going out?" she asked in that disgusting voice coated in sugar.

"No," I replied before Jess had chance to be the smart-ass that he is, "just best friends," I replied.

"Oh sorry to assume. You guys just looked so cozy. Not to mention every girl in here was talking about you guys, "she leaned in, "_they're very jealous_," she whispered.

"Oh are they now? Well they don't know anything about us so they have no right to _assume_ we are together. We've been like this since we were 8," Jess replied with a pinch of warning to this girl. The girl looked taken aback by his tone but quickly brushed it off.

"Oh, very sorry to misunderstand, I'll be going now," this Shane girl was as fake as her bleach blonde hair.

"I don't like her," I stated blankly as I disentangled myself from Jess and started to open my locker.

"Ror, she was so nice," Lane tried to reason, but failed miserably. I was a Gilmore, what did she expect?

"She was so fake Lane! How could you not see that?" I exclaimed as Jess wrapped his arms around me from behind and tried to calm me down by whispering nothings into my hair.

"Don't worry about it Cat. She's just trying to get under your skin. Just ignore her like all the other dumb girls in this school. You know I don't like her Cat. Don't doubt yourself," he always knew what to say.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go to homeroom," I said as he grabbed mine and Lane's hands and escorted us to homeroom.

Oh yeah, this school year was going to be an interesting one.

A/N: Okay. So? How did you like it? Good? Bad? Continue? I'm now looking for a BETA. So message me if you're interested.


	4. MmmHe's Cute

A/N: Thanks JenCala28 for the criticism. It's always welcome. And borncountry88, you are definitely a big reason to continue this story. Don't worry Luke and Loralai will get together eventually. : ) I stayed home from school today so I'm just gunna keep writing till I can't think of more to write. I'm not sure how long it's gunna be but I like it so far. On with the story…

Oh yeah! I forgot this on every other chapter:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Matt.

--

**Chapter 3: Mmm…He's Cute**

**-After School On They're Way Out-**

"Oh my god! I hate gym class!" I wined as Jess, Lane and I were on our way out of the school building.

"I know Cat; just stay awake until we get to the diner then you can take a nap," Jess responded as he wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me up. I was tired from gym; I'm not the sporty type. As we were about to go through the doors Lane suddenly stopped us by putting her arm in front of Jess' torso. "What the hell Lane? Rory's tired and she's putting all her weight on me, I need to get her to the diner," Jess told Lane as he grabbed my hand in attempt to keep me from sliding to the floor and sleeping right there.

"Mmm," was all I mumbled in protest to Lane or agreement with Jess, which ever way you see it.

"It's Dave!" whispered Lane as if he would hear from 15 feet away.

"Who's Dave? And why is he coming over here?" as soon as Jess heard a guy's name he put on his protective front awaiting the arrival of this Dave fellow.

"Shut-up! He'll hear you! Be nice Jess or I swear I'll-"

"Hey Lane!" exclaimed the Dave guy from a few feet away before Lane could finish her threat on Jess.

"Oh my god! He's coming over here! Jess! Help!" Lane was obviously nervous.

"What do you want me to do?" Jess was such a guy.

"Here," Lane said has she put Jess' arm around her waist in a form of protection from this Dave guy.

"Hey Dave!" Lane squeaked out as Dave arrived in front of us, then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Nothing, how are you?" Lane managed to get that out pretty calmly before turning to Jess for help.

"Not much, so, boyfriend?" he asked as he looked to Jess for affirmation. But before Jess could get a word in Lane started one of her famous rants…

"No, Jess has been mine and Rory's best friend ever since he moved here in 3rd grade. See he moved here to live with his uncle who owns the diner who is also Rory's dad. But Luke and Rory's mom aren't dating or married or anything. See it's all very confusing and so we all became best friends along with Rory's brother Matt. But he's in high school now so he's not here. He's probably at the diner waiting for us now and now you probably think I'm crazy and you're never going to want to talk to me again and-"Lane was cut off when Jess took the hand that was around Lane's waist and put it over her mouth before she could embarrass herself anymore than she already had.

"Hi I'm Jess," was how Jess stopped a Lane Kim rant.

"So not the boyfriend? That's pretty much all I caught from all that," said Dave, surprised that someone could talk that fast.

"No, not the boyfriend. This is Rory, and before you ask I'm not her boyfriend either. We are all best friends and that's it," answered Jess with his trademark smirk.

"Mmm…He's cute," was the idiotic thing that came tumbling from my mouth.

"Yes, I know I'm pretty Rory now go back to sleep," Jess covered my mistake," She tends to babble incoherently when she sleeps," Jess said with a smile.

"Oh I see, well I'll see you around Lane," Dave smiled and walked away.

"Bye!" Lane said as Dave made his way out the door.

"Oh…my…god" Jess choked out between laughs, "you are hilarious Lane Kim!"

"By the way Rory, I hate you! I can't believe you said that!" she seemed mad but I knew she wasn't.

"I'm sorry Lane, I'm just so tired, I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me," I put on the puppy dog face and waited for her to cave.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's get sleeping beauty here to the diner," no one could refuse the baby blues.

"Alright let's go," said Jess as he handed Lane my back-pack and picked me up, one arm under my legs and the other around my back, while I held on to his neck. I laid my head on his shoulder and inhaled his soapy, leather smell.

"Mmm. You smell good," was the last idiotic thing that left my mouth before I fell sleep to Jess' voice.

"I know Catty now go to sleep," Jess whispered as I drifted off to sleep in his strong arms while he carried me to the diner and up to his bed for a much needed nap.

--

When I awoke from my slumber it was around 5:30pm and I couldn't believe Jess and Lane let me sleep for 2 hours! Well boy was I surprised when I went down stairs to an empty diner except my mom and Luke kissing at the counter! I quietly climbed back up the stairs and looked around for a note from Jess and Lane as to where they were.

"Boy, that was weird," I said to myself as I kept on searching until I came across a post-it note on the coffee maker that read: _At Lane's doing homework. Meet there when you wake-up. Love, J+L_

And off to Lane's I went. I snuck out the back way as to not disturb my mom and dad. I was ecstatic that they were finally getting together after all these years of being in love. So I got to Lane's and knocked on the door and Mrs. Kim answered. "Hello Mrs. Kim. Are Lane and Jess here?" I became shy as Ms. Kim stared me down until she answered me with a simple,

"Upstairs." With that I made my way up the stairs to Lane's room, knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"One minute Mama," Lane replied. Then I heard some shuffling and then footsteps to the door. The next thing I saw was Lane's face and Jess looking intently into his history book trying to make it look like he was actually studying. "Oh it's just sleeping beauty. Well come in, come in already!" Lane said after I didn't move.

"Right…Oh My GOD! I have to tell you guys something!" I exclaimed as I remembered what I saw in the diner just a few minutes ago.

"What!?" Lane and Jess exclaimed both faces turning concerned as Jess leaped from his seat and ran to me.

"I saw my mom and Luke kissing by the counter in the diner!" I burst out as a smile that lit my face up all the way to my eyes erupted onto my lips while I squealed with Lane in excitement.

"That's great!" Jess exclaimed as he picked me up by the waist while I hugged his neck tightly and put my legs around his waist as we spun in circles in joy, "Finally those two idiots realized they like each other!"

"Hey! Feeling neglected over here!" Lane said as she proceeded to cross her arms and pout.

"Aww, Laney come here and give good ol' Dodger a hug!" Jess joked as they proceed to hug and twirl around, "Happy?"

"Thanks Jessie," Lane replied with a smile.

"Ah! Not the Jessie thing, you know I don't like it!" Jess exclaimed as he rubbed his hand down his face and scratched his chin, "You'll have to pay!"

"Nooooo!" Lane screeched as Jess ran after her and started to tickle her mercilessly. "No! Jess! Stop! Come on! I'm sorry!" Lane tried everything to get Jess off of her, but nothing was working in her favor. Finally, Jess stopped and we all buckled down to finish our homework. That lasted for about 2 hours, and then we hopped in Lane's closet to listen to music and talk about our classes. That is until we heard footsteps on the stairs and immediately opened the closet door, hopped out, opened our books, and pretended to be studying.

"Lane,"

"Yes Mama?" Lane replied.

"It's 9 o'clock, Rory and Jess must leave now," she said curtly then turned on her heel and went back down stairs. Jess and I gathered our things, hugged Lane and went down the stairs and out the door after waving good-bye and saying thanks to Mrs. Kim. As soon as we made our way to the sidewalk we burst out laughing. Mrs. Kim just gave you the giggles with her stern face that never cracked a smile.

"Woo, always a good laugh after seeing Mrs. Kim," Jess said, then put his arm around my waist as I put my head on his shoulder while our feet carried us to the bridge. The bridge became our spot we went to when we wanted to be alone or just read with each other. It was peaceful and serene there. That's why we liked it.

"Yeah, she's a funny woman that Mrs. Kim," I said in response to Jess.

"So, we just gunna sit here?" Jess asked as he sat and gazed up at the stars.

"Yeah," I answered breathily as I sat in between Jess' legs and laid my head back against his chest. The stars in Stars Hollow at night were beautiful. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I put my hands on his forearms and leaned my head on his arm. It was perfect, the perfect moment. Then we heard footsteps coming and looked to our right to see my mom standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"You kids are adorable. Come here and give me a hug. Then we are going to Luke's for some pie and then you, Matt, and myself are going home and to bed," my mom told us as we stood up and went to go give her a hug. My mother was an amazing woman and she still hasn't ceased to dazzle me. "I love you guys," she leaned down and whispered into our hair as we made our way over to the diner where Matt and Luke were waiting for us.

--

"Hey guys! I found them on the bridge all snuggled up against each other lookin' at the stars," my mother informed dad and Matt. Matt, I could see, was trying to stifle a laugh but failed miserably and burst out laughing.

"God you guys are sickening!" he managed to say as he laughed at us.

"Oh shut it Matt," hissed Jess as he sat next to Matt at the counter.

"Yeah, _Matty_. You don't know what you're talking about," I replied snidely.

"Stop calling me that Ror!"

"Then stop being an ass!" I exclaimed.

"Hey now! Watch your language young lady," my mom said as Luke came out of the kitchen with pie. "Mmm.PIE!" My mother was distracted easily.

"What is going on out here!?" Luke said exasperated as he set down 4 plates, each with a slice of apple pie on them in front of my mom, Matt, Jess, and I. Then Jess and I remembered today's earlier events and started looking from my mom to Luke until finally Jess spoke.

"So Ma, how does my uncle kiss?" at his remark my mom spit out her bite of pie and Luke spit out his water all over Matt.

"What's the deal dad!? This is a new shirt!" Matt yelled obviously missing Jess' comment.

"How did you-when-ah jeez!" Luke bit out as a response.

"Quite good if I do say so myself," my mom winked at Jess and me as I started to giggle and Jess made a disgusted face.

"Oh now come on! I didn't really wanna know that!" claimed Jess as he put his head down on the counter.

"How did you even find that out?" Luke finally gained his ability to speak in full sentences again.

"I saw you two when I came down from my nap to look for Lane and Jess, saw you two, went upstairs, looked for a note, and then went out the back door to Lane's," I relayed the stroy to Luke as I started to eat my pie again. Luke and my mom sat there stunned as Jess and I shared a knowing smile and Matt tried to dry his shirt with napkins. Our family was dysfunctional at times, but it was a family and I loved everyone in it. We had good futures ahead of us.

A/N: Alright borncountry88, there's your JavaJunkie : ) Press the pretty little button and make me want to continue this story. : )


	5. Finally

A/N: Okay I absolutely looove borncountry88, c106, and hollowgurl22 for the awesome reviews! Y'all are the reason I'm continuing this story. Bad reviews really are discouraging, but I'll continue for you guys. Don't worry; there will be more JavaJunkie in this chapter. This chapter will be told from Loralai's POV for the sake of some extra JavaJunkie. This chapter is dedicated to the lovely borncountry88 for reviewing so much. Alright, on with the story….

--

**Chapter 4: Finally**

So Luke and I have been together for about 2 months now. The kids are ecstatic. Especially Matt and Rory, I mean why wouldn't they be? Luke's been their dad since Rory was 6 and Matt was 7. Jess is happy too, because you know, he calls me 'Ma' all the time (it's a little joke we have). I remember Rory telling me all the time that Luke loved me and that I had a thing for him, but I never believed her until the fateful day in the diner.

_-Flashback-_

_I came into the diner after work looking for Rory and Matt, but all I found was Luke and a pretty much empty diner except for Kirk but he was always there._

"_Hey Luke, do you happen to know where Rory and Matt are?" I asked in my lovely sing-song voice._

"_Well, Lane and Jess headed to Lane's about an hour and a half ago, Matt's at Joe's and I saw Jess carrying Rory up the stairs sleeping after school so I'm assuming that she's asleep upstairs," Luke told me all at once._

"_Didn't know you could say that much at once Luke, I'm proud," I beamed at him and sipped my coffee._

"_Ah jeez, you're rubbing off on me," Luke replied gruffly._

"_Aw Lukey, don't get discouraged, I'm an amazing person and you should be honored to be graced with my presence," I told him in a fake snotty tone and a smirk on my face._

"_Alright, that's it! Kirk get out! I can't deal with anymore people today!" Luke bellowed as Kirk high-tailed it out of the diner._

"_Aw, wipe the grumpy look off ya face or it'll stick that way," I told him as he fixed a scowl on his face while looking at pretty ol' me. Well I just put a grin on my face and stared right back at him. Then he did the strangest thing, he leaned in across the counter and kissed me. Then something even stranger happened…I kissed him back! I suddenly realized what was going on and pulled away. "Oh my god…" I said quietly to myself as I ran my fingertips over my lips in awe._

"_Loralai-"Luke tried to explain, but I didn't want an explanation…I wanted to kiss him again. So that's what I did, I leaned in again, cradled his face in my hands, and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. This time it was Luke who pulled away._

"_Rory's upstairs," Luke said as an explanation._

"_I don't care," I stated as I once again leaned in. And that's how we stayed for awhile. Then I got uncomfortable and pulled Luke from around the counter. He encircled my waist with his arms as I played with the hair at the base of his neck. It was the perfect moment. After we finally stopped, we talked about it and decided that we would become a couple, but we wouldn't tell the kids yet in fear it wouldn't work and getting their hopes up. Well, that plan didn't work as planned. Matt walked in at that moment and saw us cuddled up next to the counter. He walked pass us as he muttered a,_

"_Finally," and made his way up the stairs to the apartment. And of course Rory saw us when she woke up and went to snitch to Lane and Jess. Brat. But we totally love her anyway. Besides, Matt would have told them eventually._

_-End Flashback-_

"Rory! Matt! Get your little buts down here so we can go to Luke's!" I yelled up the stairs to my 2 lovely children. Luke's has been our normal morning routine since we moved to Stars Hollow and I was not about to change that. Matt came down with a very grumpy looking Rory a few steps behind. "What's with you Babe?" I asked as we made our way to the door. She merely looked at Matt, then back at me. This meant that Matt wasn't aloud to hear so I shooed him off to go get our normal seats. "Alright, all boys are now gone, what's up?" I asked as I linked our arms while we walked down the streets.

"It's that Shane girl! She is so fake! I mean she acts so nice but I know she's not, I can see right through her," Rory vented to me, "And Jess! Ugh! He just believes everything she says! I just want what's best for him and he picks her to go out with? Oh! And he's always ditching me for her! I'm supposed to be the number 1 girl in his life! Then Lane, then you, and _then_ some girl," she was really upset about this. She looked as if she was going to cry any moment. "I just miss him mom. I want my Dodger back," and she picked that moment to start crying.

"Oh Sweetie, you _are_ the number 1 girl in his life. He's just got a new girl and he's trying to break her in," at that she cracked a smile. I smoothed down her hair as she laid her head on my shoulder while we walked and started my pep talk again, "Have you told Jess how you feel about all this?" she shook her head 'no', "Well I think you should talk to him Babe. It's the only way to get out of this funk," I said with wisdom.

"Okay," and with that we walked into the diner to the counter and sat down. Luke came out and I leaned over the counter for our good morning kiss.

"Morning," I said with a smile.

"Morning Hun," he replied and went back to serving customers.

"You guys make me sick," Matt said as Rory and I giggled. At that time Jess came down the stairs and stopped when he saw Rory. They held eye contact until Rory looked away and down at her hands. "O-Kay, what's going on with you two?" stupid boy.

"Noth-,"

"I don't know, Rory?" Jess interrupted Rory's timid answer.

"Nothing," Rory stated firmly while looking dead into Jess' eyes.

"Yeah, okay," Matt said disbelievingly as Rory and Jess once again held a staring contest, "I'm leaving for school, see you guys later," and with that Matt departed and Rory and Jess broke the staring contest when Rory spoke.

"Where's Barbie?" Rory asked disgustedly.

"At her house, it is 7 in the morning Catty," Jess snapped at her sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, you kids get off to school…and don't kill each other," I added as an after thought. With that they gathered their things and left. Not touching each other in any way. It was weird seeing them like that.

"LUUUKEYYYYYY!" I sang as I ran out of coffee.

"Don't call me that Lor!" Luke scolded as he refilled my cup and I looked at him with the best pout I could muster, "Ah jeez! Put that away! It's lethal for Christ's sake!"

"Aw Pookie, don't be mad, it's just a term of endearment," I smiled up at him as he grumbled something incoherently and went to go refill coffee cups. He was gruff, but I lov- whoa there! Was I just about to say that I _love_ Luke Danes? It must be coffee deprivation, but wait, I had coffee, actually I've had 4 cups of coffee. Well, then it must be true. I love Luke Danes. Wow. I should probably tell him. Hmmm. How to do that? Muahahaha, I'll make an evil plan and invite him over tonight. That's it, I need to go shopping!

--

**-4 Hours Later- **

Well that shopping trip was successful. I bought candles, a new outfit, a How to Cook for Dummies book…what can I say? I wanted the night to be special and Luke getting food poisoning would **not** be special. So I set all my stuff down, just as the phone starts to ring. "God damn it! Stupid phone!" I mumbled a string of curses as I searched for the phone and finally found it in the oven. Don't ask why it was in there because Gilmores don't use the oven and that is why funny things like the phone end up in there. "Hello?" I said exasperatedly and frustrated into the phone.

"Loralai?" asked that heavenly voice that calmed me immediately.

"Oh! Luke! How's it going?" I was a little nervous about my surprise.

"Good…are you okay Lor?" he asked concerned.

"Who? Me? Oh I'm fine! So are you still coming over tonight?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course. Want me to bring food for-"

"NO! I mean…that's okay. We'll get pizza," I rudely interrupted.

"O-Kay…I'll be over soon," he replied skeptically.

"Kay bye," I said quickly and hung up. Wow being in love with someone made you nervous. And I set out to make Chicken Alfredo.

--

Three hours later and I had my Chicken Alfredo and red wine waiting for Luke's arrival. And 20 minutes after I had it ready, there was a knock on the door. "Hey Luke!" I said brightly as I opened the door and leaned in for a kiss. After the kiss he looked at me strangely but came in and gave me a simple 'Hey' then walked into the kitchen.

"What's all this?" he asked flabbergasted as he looked around in awe, "I thought we were getting pizza."

"I decided I wanted to cook for you," I smiled at him as I sat at the table and waited for him to sit across from me.

"Where're the kids?" he queried.

"Rory's at Lane's for the night and Matt is at the movies with Jess," I answered simply and started to eat my food while Luke sat there,"Well eat already!"

"I'm scared," he told me.

"I followed everything the cookbook said and it tastes fine. I tested it," I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," and he took a bite,"Oh my god, this is amazing Loralai."

"Thanks. Oh! I forgot the wine. Hold on! I'll just go get it!" I tried to get up to get it when Luke pulled me into his lap and kissed me passionately.

"It's perfect _without_ the wine," he reassured me.

"Thanks," I said as I leaned in for a chaste kiss, "I have something to tell you Luke."

"What is it?" he asked me sweetly as we nuzzled his head into my neck.

I brought his head up so I was looking into his eyes as I said softly, "I love you."

At first he just looked intently into my eyes and then he responded by kissing me harder on the lips than I've ever been kissed before then broke it suddenly, "I love you, too," and went back to kissing me. He then picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. That night was the first time I had ever made love to somebody and it was amazing. I could tell right then and there that this would the man I would marry.

A/N: Sooo? How was it? Up to the JavaJunkie par? For all you Lit fans, the next chapter will be all Lit so don't worry! Sorry for the delay on this chapter it was a crazy day today. My aunt's here and we've been laughing all night so I kept getting distracted. Tell me if I should keep continuing with this story. I tried to write Loralai I might have sucked but at least I tried. Alright, well enough with ranting. Press the pretty button and tell me what you think!


	6. They Want Their Dodger Back

A/N: Mkay. Here is my Lit devoted chapter! I personally **LOVE** Lit. I wish Jess came back to the show and they reunited. Logan isn't right for Rory. And I have to change something, instead of the last chapter being 2 months later, make it a year because the story will work better that way. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'll continue with this story. Still looking for a BETA so if you're interested message me. On with the story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

P.S. Rory's POV now!

--

**Chapter 5: They Want Their Dodger Back**

**-Next Day-**

I still haven't talked to Jess. I don't want to and I can't, seeing as he always has Barbie attached to his face. They really do disgust me with their stupid unintelligent conversations and how she always whines to him. It just irks me to death! And I am so tired of not being able to hang out with Jess because he's out with _her_. Well I'm going to solve that today. I'm going to talk to Jess this morning when I go in the diner. With that decision made I got dressed and made my way to the diner. "Hey Luke, where's Jess?" I asked politely.

"Uh," he looked confused," He's upstairs, go on up if ya like."

"Okay, I will. Can you cook me some chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon for when I come down?"

"Yeah, sure. They'll be here when you get back," he stated while going to refill coffee.

And I went up the stairs and knocked on the door. I got no answer so I just walked in and what I discovered when I opened it instantly brought tears to my eyes. He was sitting in the chair with _her_ plastered to his face while she sat on his lap. I was so surprised I couldn't move. All I could do was whisper a quiet,"Oh my god…" And that was when he finally noticed I was there and broke the kiss. I looked him dead in the eye then started sprinting down the stairs.

"CATTY!" he yelled for me, but I just kept going as fast as I could down the stairs and out the door. I ran and ran until I couldn't physically make my feet move. And to my dislike I ended up on the bridge. The **last** place I wanted to be after what just happened.

--

**Jess' POV**

**-Back At The Diner-**

"CATTY!" I yelled to her trying to get her to come back so we could finally talk but she just kept running.

"I thought her name was _Rory_," Shane asked stupidly. She was as fake and stupid as Rory thought. I just didn't want to admit it to her, "And why do you care about her anyway? You have **me** now baby." She told me as she proceeded to pout, but failed miserably. No one could pout like a Gilmore. And I hated that she called me _baby_. I mean blech, the only nick-name I have is Dodger. And that was reserved for Rory, Lane, and Loralai **only**. I pushed Shane off of me and ran down the stairs. "Where are you going baby?" Oh my god, if she calls me baby one more time…

"I have to go after her," I told her as I also ran down the stairs.

"Whatever," was her response.

I sprinted down the stairs, but by the time I got down there she was already going out the door. "What did you do now?" Luke asked me frustrated.

"Nothing," I said rudely as I ran after her.

"Well she left her breakfast!" Luke called after me, but I just kept running. I knew where she was going.

--

**Rory's POV**

**-At The Bridge-**

I collapsed on the bridge, wrapped my arms around my knees, put my head down, and cried. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but after awhile I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't have to look up to see who it was, I knew who it was. It was Jess. I couldn't look at him; I couldn't let him see me like this. As this weak person who ends up bawling after she sees her best friend making out with some girl you don't like. I shouldn't be crying like this for the reason I was.

"Catty?" he asked softly. I brought my head up and looked out at the water. So serene, so peaceful. He sat down next to me and put his feet out over the water, his toes barely skimming the surface.

"Why aren't you with Barbie? She must not approve of you being here with me," I asked bitterly.

"Come on Ror," he sighed, "You know that's not true."

"I certainly do not. I really hate her ya know," I said.

"I know you do," he stated simply.

"I don't know what you see in her, she's just a blonde bimbo," I said with venom.

"Look Ca-"

"Don't. Only my _friends_ have nick-names for me," I stated matter-of-factly. He sighed loudly, then blew up.

"Damn it Rory! Can't you see why I'm dating her? Don't you get it? I know she's stupid and I know she's fake, but I can't sit around and watch you date Chuck Presby-"

"In 5th grade," I mumbled.

"-and that new kid _Dean_," he said his name with disgust. Dean was the new kid and he had asked me out and I said yes and now we were _going steady_, whatever that meant. Dean was actually pretty dumb and all he liked was Lord of the Rings, not even the book but the movie! "And then sit around and watch looking like an idiot while you two share those sweet little pecs every time you see each other. So yes, I went out with Shane, and yes I more than pec her, but it's not like I'm in love with her Rory! It's not like we can't live without each other!"

"Then why are you even going out with her Jess!?" I screamed at him as I stood up. Jess had already stood up during his rant.

"Because Rory! Because I can't have what or who I want without things getting complicated and I don't want that for that person! I love them way too much for that!" he yelled.

"You love them?" I asked quietly, surprised.

"Yeah, have for a long time. But I can't have them Rory, they already have someone for themselves without me getting in the way. They have their fairytale," his voice lowered considerably. By then I knew who he was talking about, he was talking about me. Jess loved me but couldn't have me so started hooking up with Shane. If only he knew…

"What if the fairytale they have isn't the reality they want Dodger. What if they want someone real, that they can have intelligent conversations with instead of watching Lord of the Rings over and over? What if they want you to be the one to give them those innocent pecs before you go to school, and then the passionate ones when you're alone? They want that Jess. They don't want what they got. They want their Dodger back," I poured my heart out to him right there on our bridge.

"How do you know Rory? How do you know that they don't want their fairytale anymore?" he asked me as he walked towards me.

"Because. Because they're about to kiss their Dodger for the first time ever," I said as I put my arms around his neck while he pulled me close by the waist. I leaned in and covered his lips with mine for the first kiss we had ever shared. We stood their kissing for I don't know how long and finally broke apart for lack of air. "Because I want you Jess. I've wanted you for a long time, but never had the courage to tell you." I told him this as he leaned in again and kissed me with more passion than I've ever been kissed with before. Now I was only in 9th grade, but I'd never expected to experience this feeling of so much love for one person other then my mom and Matt. He finally pulled away.

"I love you Loralai Leigh Gilmore," he said with a smile.

"I love you too Jess William Mariano," I beamed at him, kissed him again and said, "We have to get to school." With that, we made our way back to the diner. On our way there I saw Dean and broke it off with him and Jess saw Shane and broke it off with her. After we were free, we wrapped our arms around each other and walked the rest of the way to Luke's.

"So, I guess you guys are okay now?" Luke said it more as a question and looked at us funny.

"Yeah, you could say that," Jess said smugly and then kissed me. "We're leaving, see you after school!" he yelled over his shoulder as he pulled me with him out the door with our back-packs.

"Rory! Your breakfast!" Luke called to me, but Jess was pulling me so I just turned my head and smiled at him.

"Did you see the look on his face after I kissed you? It was priceless," Jess laughed as we made our way into school where we saw Lane and Dave waiting at our lockers. They waved to us as we made our way over to them. "Hey man," Jess said as they did that manly high five hand shake thing the guys did. Lane and I squealed as I told Lane what had happened this morning. Jess just smirked at Dave, and for explanation he spun me around to face him, pulled me flush against his body by my waist, and kissed me hard before I even got a chance to wrap my arms around his neck. Dave responded with an 'at last' as he and Lane left us there to revel in the feel of being in each other's arms as a couple.

"I could get use to that," I told him breathlessly.

"Yeah, me too," he said as we made our way to homeroom. I finally got what I wanted: my Dodger. And I got him in more ways then one, back as my best friend and now as my boyfriend which I was ecstatic about. I looked at Jess and he looked back at me and smiled, then kissed me as we made our way to class. He was perfect.

A/N: So my Lit lovers, how was it? Sorry about changing the time of the last chapter but I couldn't have them confessing their love for each other when they were in 8th grade or kissing like that so I made them now in 9th grade. The Lane/Dave relationship will be further explained in the next chapter. Okay, hope you liked it! Press the pretty little button!


	7. Anniversaries and Fights

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had to write 2 papers and go to my sports banquet! Anywho, tell me how much further I should continue this story and give me suggestions please! They are always welcome. Still looking for a BETA so pleeease message me if you're interested. Alright that's enough. On with the story…

--

**Chapter 6: Anniversaries and Fights**

Lane and Dave have been going out since this past summer. They are now looking to start a band and they couldn't be happier. The only thing complicated about their relationship is that Mrs. Kim can't know. She won't let Lane date non-Koreans so Dave isn't mother-approved. That didn't stop them though. And I could tell as Jess and I made our way to our lockers and saw Lane and Dave there pretty much making-out right there in the public. But it was cute, and the only reason they were doing it was because it was their 6 month anniversary and they were excited. I mean who could blame them? They lasted 6months. That was pretty good. As Jess and I approached them, Jess loudly cleared his throat. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" asked Lane cheerily as Dave slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Nothing, just wanted to access our lockers, and you guys should probably continue that either at the diner, the Crap Shack, or the bridge," Jess told them as we started to open our lockers.

"It's our 6 month anniversary!" Lane exclaimed happily. Jess chuckled as Lane and I jumped up and down. What can I say? We're girls, we do girly things.

"I know!" I squealed. Finally, Jess grabbed me by the waist from behind to stop me and Dave did the same with Lane. "Okay, okay, we're done. Let's go to the diner! I'm hungry and I want to see what mom and dad have to say about me and Jess," I smiled over my shoulder to Jess and in return he kissed the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. I was crazy for this kid.

"Cold baby?" he whispered into my ear then kissed the back of my ear lobe. Damn, he must have felt me shiver. I turned around fully in his arms and glared at him and all he did was smirk in response. We walked the rest of the way to Luke's in a comfortable silence with our arms around each other and Lane and Dave next to us in a similar fashion.

--

**-Luke's Diner-**

When we got to Luke's we could see that my mom and dad were sitting at the counter playing googly eyes with each other. They disgust me sometimes. "Hey, let's give Ma a surprise and go right behind the counter in front of her, then just follow my lead kay Cat?" Jess said to me as we made our way up the stairs of the diner. Lane and Dave were snickering behind us and while Jess and I made our way behind the counter, Lane and Dave went upstairs to pay kissy face with each other. "Want some coffee babe?" Jess asked me once we were behind the counter in front of mom.

"Ah jeez," Luke muttered under his breath as Jess proceeded to pour me a cup of coffee, set it on the counter behind me, pull me by the waist towards him and kiss me fiercely on the lips right there in front of Ma.

"WHOA! What in the hell is going on here? You're going to give Ma a heart attack if some one doesn't start explaining!" Ma exclaimed as we broke apart.

"Well…" I started when Jess broke in.

"We finally realized how we feel about each other and started dating this morning. Don't worry we gave a Luke a heart-attack too," Jess smirked at Ma.

"Does Matt know? Because he might just kick your ass for kissing his baby sister like that," mom told Jess just as Matt walked in.

"Let's find out what he thinks about it," said Jess as he kissed me again.

"What the hell!?" Matt yelled as he ran around the counter and was going to lunge into Jess if Luke hadn't stopped him. "Let me go dad. I need to speak with Jess," Matt stated as he proceeded to yank Jess from me and take him behind the curtain. That curtain wasn't soundproof; everyone in the diner could hear the argument. "Dude! Jess that is my baby sister out there! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Matt screamed at Jess.

"I know she's your sister Matt, but she's not a baby anymore and we're going out now man. Sorry we didn't tell you but it just happened this morning. Look, I love her, and I would never hurt her Matt. You know that, you know I could never hurt her. She means too much to me," Jess started out yelling then his voice softened, he really did love me.

"Alright, but if you **ever** hurt her in **any** way, you **will** be dead. Are we clear?" Matt asked.

"Yes, sir!" Jess said, and I could just see him saluting, he was so sarcastic at times, but I loved him. After that, they came from behind the curtain and I couldn't help but tease Matt.

"Aw, Matty, I didn't know you cared so much. I love you big brother," I said the last part sincerely as I went up to Matt and brought him in for a hug. It was nice having a big brother to look out for you. I was a lucky one.

--

A/N: Alright, I know it was short, but it's been hectic with school and stuff. I'm going to try and have a chapter up every 2 days. Probably more on the weekend cuz I have more time. Anywho, press the pretty little button and tell me what ya think!


	8. Forever & Ever Cat

A/N: Okay. I feel kinda shitty right now. Emotions wise, not like sick. Although I am sick. So I am sorry if this chapter is a little angsty but it will always end up good. I hate sad stories so it will get better. And my elbow/arm hurts really badly! Can't wait for my best friend Chelsea moves back here from GA!! I miss her so much! Anyway…on with the story…

P.S. wallaceout, Jess will be the only one to call Loralai ma. It just doesn't sound right for him to call her mom.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own nething…

--

**Chapter 7: Forever & Ever Cat**

So 9th grade went without a hitch. Jess and I were happy as clams as well as Lane and Dave, and mom and dad (they were now happily married). That is until the day Chris called and rocked out beloved Stars Hollow boat.

--

**Nobody's POV**

**-Luke's Diner-**

_Ring…ring…ring…_

The diner phone wouldn't stop ringing as Luke, Jess, and Rory rushed around the diner serving the morning rush customers. Finally, Luke gave up and went to answer the phone. "Luke's," he said rather gruffly into the phone.

"Hi, this is Christopher Hayden, I'm looking for Loralai Gilmore," Chris said professionally into his $200 cell phone. Just as quick as Luke had picked up the phone he slammed it down on the receiver with such force the whole diner looked up and became quiet.

"EAT!" Luke screeched as he grabbed more plates form Ceasar and carried them to their appropriate tables.

"Hey, Uncle Luke, you okay?" Jess asked cautiously.

"Fine," Luke grumbled and filled more people's orders.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Luke you gunna get that? It's really annoying," Rory said as she refilled an elderly woman's coffee cup.

"No," Luke answered.

"Fine I will," Rory said as she reached for the phone.

"NO!" Luke tried to stop her but she picked up the phone anyway. She _was_ a Gilmore after all.

"Hello, Luke's Diner, Trixy speaking, may I help you?" she answered in an all Gilmore fashion.

"Hello, may I please speak to Loralai Gilmore or Lucas Danes?" Chris spoke into the phone. She would recognize that voice anywhere, her father. Her father was calling Luke's Diner and asking for her mom or dad. Who did he think he was? She was so shocked she dropped the phone and collapsed on the floor quietly sobbing to herself. Jess was walking out of the kitchen when he saw her, balled up on the floor crying.

"Catty, what's wrong?" he asked her, concern written all over his face.

"Chris is on the phone," she managed to choke out as she pointed to the phone.

"Hello," Jess said with venom into the phone.

"Lucas Danes?" Chris inquired.

"No, Jess Mariano, his nephew. What do you want Chris?" Jess was seething.

"Excuse me young man, but who do you think you are? You can't speak to me like that!" Chris exclaimed shocked that Jess could be so rude to him. Chris didn't even know who this kid was.

"I'll speak to you however the hell I want to you son of a bitch. Now if you'll excuse me I have to tend to my crying girlfriend. Don't ever call here again," and with that last scolding remark, Jess hung up the phone, much as Luke had just a few minutes ago.

"What does he want with us Jess? Finally, everything is perfect and _he_ has to call. Who does he think he is?" Rory sobbed into Jess' chest as he rocked her and stroked her hair.

"I don't know Catty, I don't know," was all Jess could say. He hated seeing her this way. She didn't deserve the emotional baggage that she carried with her everywhere, the pain and suffering of seeing her parents' marriage fall apart.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"The nerve of this guy!" Luke screamed as he grabbed the phone off the receiver after a famous 'EVERYBODY OUT!' bellow to his customers. "What do you want Chris?! Huh? Call to make your daughter cry? Is that it? Didn't think you hurt her enough when you slept with the slut from accounting? Huh Chris? Is that it?" Luke was the maddest he's ever been and his face was starting to turn red.

"No! I would never want her to cry! I love her!" Chris exclaimed, "I want my kids. That's what I want." Luke laughed humorlessly and told Jess to take Rory upstairs. Jess did as he was told and brought Rory upstairs to where Matt was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Rory? What's the matter?" Matt hurriedly ran to his sister's side and took her in his arms as Jess made his way back down stairs to Luke and Chris' phone conversation and Rory clung to her brother for dear life.

"C-Chris is on the phone," she stuttered as Matt led her to the couch and turned off the TV.

"No, he can't be, he's not apart of our lives anymore," Matt tried to deny the fact that his asshole of a father was on the phone downstairs.

--

**-Downstairs-**

Loralai now joining Luke in the diner crying; Jess saw this, and made his way over to the crying Loralai to comfort her.

"You're crazy if you think you even have a chance in hell at winning a custody case, Chris. You haven't seen your kids in 9 years! They've grown up! They don't want or need your presence. They have family and friends and everything they could ever need without you jumping in the mix," Luke told Chris.

"I'm rich and have the best lawyer in the state of Connecticut, I have a chance," Chris said snidely.

"You could be the richest person in the world and you still couldn't take my kids away from me. You don't deserve them and any judge in his right mind could see that," Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Your kids? What makes you think Rory and Matt are anybody's kids but mine and Loralai's? Huh buddy?" Chris asked daring Luke to defend his title as dad.

"I've been around for every one of their firsts, they've called me dad since the day Loralai broke it off with you, they love me, I love them, I could never hurt them, and not to mention, Loralai and I are married," Luke told Chris with such fervor that it made Loralai cry even harder.

"Oh," was all Chris could say in response. That was when Jess took the phone and let Luke console his wife.

"Listen up you bastard, if you even have the slightest idea to mess with my family, especially Rory, don't. If you love your kids at all, then leave them alone. They're happy where they are. They are surrounded by people who love them and would do anything for them. If you have any respect for Loralai, Matt, or Rory, you'll hang this phone up and never call again. We need each other and if you take them away, all you're doing is hurting them," Jess spoke clearly and calmly into the mouth piece.

"Okay," was the last thing a stunned Chris muttered before he hung up.

"He's gone ma, he's gunna leave you guys alone now," Jess told Loralai softly as she looked up at him with the motherly pride in her eyes that he had never experienced before and smiled a small shaky smile.

"I love you Jess, don't ever forget that," she told him as he nodded and went upstairs to see how Rory and Matt were doing. "He is an amazing kid, we did good Luke."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Luke asked as he leaned in and gave Loralai a tender kiss on the lips.

--

**-Upstairs-**

Jess walked up the stairs that led to the apartment and knocked on the door. "Hey, can I come in?" Jess asked through the door. When he heard a sound of approval, he opened the door to see a disheveled Rory and a zombie-looking Matt. "Hey, you guys okay?" Jess whispered as he sat down and waved a hand in front of Matt's face.

"What did he want?" Matt asked sharply.

"Custody," Jess stated.

"No," Matt choked out as I single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't worry, Luke and I scared him off. He won't bother you guys again, promise. And if he does, Luke and I will kick his ass so hard he'll wish he was dead and in hell," Jess stated serious as ever.

"Thanks Jess, I owe you," Matt said with sincerity as he made his way off the couch and to the door. After seeing the question in Jess' eyes he said, "I'm going to go see how mom is and then go tell Macy all about my past. She deserves to know why I am the way I am. I think I love her man." Macy was Matt's girlfriend since freshman year and they really did love each other. You could tell by the way he looked at her, with a special twinkle in his electric blue eyes. How they burned in her soul every time he looked at her. She looked at him with the same passion with her glowing hazel orbs. They were perfect for each other.

"Okay, but you owe me nothing Matt. You're family, you, Rory and ma have made my life worth what it is. I owe you more then I can repay you," Jess said as Matt simply nodded and made his way out the door.

--

**-Downstairs-**

"Why? Why did he have to call and shake everything up? The kids are probably a wreck and here I am sitting a wreck myself and I don't know what to do," Loralai sobbed as Luke held her tight against his chest and whispered reassuring nothings into her hair as he stroked it lightly, as if she were a porcelain doll to be handled delicately.

"Shhh, it's okay Lor, you heard Jess, he's gone. He's going to leave you alone," Luke told Loralai softly; afraid that if he spoke any louder their world would shatter into pieces before his very eyes.

"I love you Luke," Loralai told him as he looked up into his eyes with so much love Luke let out a tear that slowly made its way down his face to the corner of his mouth where Loralai kissed it away and hugged him tighter.

"I love you, too Loralai," Luke whispered as they sat at the counter clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on hugging one another. Just as they started to loosen their grip on each other Matt came down the stairs and over to his mom and hugged her as tight as he could as he let that one tear roll down his cheek.

"I love you mom," he told Loralai.

"Oh Baby, I love you too, so much," Loralai said as she stroked his hair, "Where's your sister and Jess?" she asked him once they had pulled apart.

"Upstairs. I wouldn't bother them though; Rory needs to be with Jess right now. She'll come down when she's ready. I'm going to see Macy and finally tell her all about the past," Matt told Loralai as she smiled at him and nodded her approval.

"Okay, be home by dinner Babe," Loralai said as she turned to Luke, "COFFEE!" she demanded in a true Loralai fashion and stuck out her bottom lip for a patented Gilmore pout. Luke glared and poured her a cup of coffee. Loralai, in response, smiled and sipped her coffee happily as her mood lifted at the prospect of her son being in love.

--

**-Macy's Porch-**

"Well, you came here to talk, what did you want to talk about Hun?" Macy asked sweetly as she played with Matt's big, strong hand as opposed to her tiny delicate ones. They were sitting on her porch swing with Macy curled up into Matt's side and his arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly while Macy played with his other hand.

"Yeah," said Matt as he tried to think of where to begin, "I-I wanted to tell you about what happened when I was a kid, before I met you," he stumbled over the words as they tumbled out of his mouth and he looked down at her beautiful hazel eyes placed on her perfect, innocent face.

"You can tell me anything Matt, I'm here for you. I'm all in here, I hope you are too. I haven't had the courage to tell you Matt, but I love you Baby. Tell me everything," she sat up while she said this and looked straight into his electric blue eyes that were staring intensely back at her. Finally, Matt broke eye contact and looked down as that one stray tear ran down his face. Macy took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her as she wiped the tear away with her thumb. "Tell me Baby."

"I love you too, Macy, so much," he told her then kissed her passionately on the lips. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only seconds, they pulled apart and Matt began his story.

"When I was 7 and Rory was 6, we went to my dad's office to surprise him with my painting that I had gotten a check plus on…" and Matt told Macy everything that happened that day; about his mom, Luke and everything after that day; the day Jess came, his first day of high school, everything.

"The single solitary thing that I remember about that day that made me love my mom so much more was the thing she said to me before she stepped into that asshole's office," Matt told her as he held her tight.

She squeezed his and in a way to tell him to continue. She couldn't speak, tears were freely running down her face as she listened to Matt tell what had wrecked his family when he was only 7 years old. "She told me 'I'm so proud of you kid. Never forget that.' And I have never forgotten that to this day. I'm not telling you this so that you'll feel sorry for me, I'm telling you this because I love you and you deserve to know why I'm closed off from most people. Why I can only talk to my mom, dad, Rory, and Jess; because they know my past and they've accepted the way I am and who I am. I just want to give you the chance to do the same. And I'll understand if you can't handle the-"

He was cut off when Macy attacked his lips with so much fervor that Matt was caught off guard. He soon realized what was happening and kissed her back. After many minutes of hungry kisses they pulled apart for lack of breath. He looked into her eyes wanting confirmation that she was still all in and his. That this was real.

"It's real Baby, if you thought that story would scare me off, then you were completely wrong. I love you, and if I could harbor that pain that you carry around, then I would; because you don't deserve it. You deserve love and happiness and anything that you could ever want; because you are an amazing person who deserves the best out of life. I'm all in and yours for the keeping," she told, looking directly into his eyes, "You're stuck with me Gilmore," she added playfully.

"I'm honored to be stuck with you Chandal," Matt replied seriously as he leaned in and kissed her softly, lovingly on the lips. He pulled away and looked into her shimmering hazel orbs, burning his eyes into her soul looking for reassurance that she was speaking the truth. He saw the sun reflect the golden specs in her eyes; then saw her eyes twinkle and knew that she was telling the truth. They sat their in pure bliss for hours just quietly rocking in the porch swing. Eventually Matt had to leave to go find his mother and check on Rory. Macy bid him farewell and made his way back to the diner.

--

**-At The Same Time Upstairs in the Apartment-**

After Matt left, Jess wrapped Rory up in his arms and held her tight for fear she would slip away. Her sobs her slowly subsiding; when they finally stopped, she looked up at Jess and smiled a shaky smile then laid her head back down on his chest as he stroked her hair gently. "What are we Jess?" she asked him while she let the rise and fall of his muscular chest relax her and played with the bottom hem of his shirt.

"We're us; we're Rory and Jess, Catty and Dodger. What do you mean?" he asked her confused.

"I mean; is this just a fling to you? Am I just some girl? 'Cause, Dodger, to me, you're more than a fling and you're not just some guy. You're _the_ guy; my guy," she told him looking him directly in the eyes as she asked, "How long are you gunna love me Jess? How long am I going to be your girl? Really and truly."

Jess sat them both up, looked deep into her eyes and when he saw the hurt, confusion, and truthfulness in them; he knew that she needed reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere like her dad did. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle if Jess left, so she wanted reassurance that he wasn't going to.

"Forever and ever Cat," he told her sincerely looking her straight in her oceanic blue eyes that he loved to drown himself in any chance he got, and pulled her to him in a tight hug then pulled back and kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster up.

She deserved everything she ever wanted and if she wanted him than he was hers for the taking. They were two teenagers in that forever kind of love that you just can't escape.

"Forever and ever Cat," he whispered repeatedly into her ear as he held her lovingly until Luke and Loralai called up to them to come down and eat something.

--

A/N: Let me just say that this chapter totally got away from me. It absolutely wrote itself. I had so many emotions running through me that I let them drain through my fingers onto the keyboard. Jeez, this is definitely the longest chapter I've written. And umm oh yeah…what did you think of the Matt thing? I felt I was neglecting his character so I wrote that part in their. Anyway, press the pretty little button and tell me what you think!


	9. Fight Cat

**A/N:** Alright, I have a couple surprises for you readers out there in some later chapters. Muahahahahaha. My arm is hurting so this might not be very long, I don't know, we'll see. By the way, if you're wandering why my arm is always hurting, it's because I sprained my elbow, how did I sprain my elbow? The answer would be cheerleading. Anyway, this chapter will be a direct continuation of the last chapter because I've been skipping around a lot and I know it can get kind of confusing and seem a little rushed. Oh yeah! Chilton does not exist sooo some people will be incorporated (big word. ) into SHH from there! ;) Also, people seriously need to stop reviewing to me saying that my characters are OOC; this is my story so if I want them to be OOC then they are. Get over it! Okay done being mad. Rating changed for language.

**borncountry88, c106, hollowgirl22, gg-ghgrl775, Curley-Q, **and** wallaceout**, thank you guys so much for the all the reviews and suggestions! They are well welcomed and appreciated!! Thanks to all my other reviewers too! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 8: Fight Cat**

Jess and Rory made their way downstairs and into the diner to eat. The diner had never opened up again after the phone call from Chris and Matt was still no where to be seen. When Jess and Rory entered, Jess' arm around Rory's back, Loralai was sitting at the counter whining to Luke about something or other and Luke was presumably in the kitchen ignoring her. "Hey Sweets, how you doing?" Loralai asked softly; completely forgetting her whining.

"I'm okay," she replied while she looked up at Jess with adorning eyes.

"Aw, you guys did something mushy!" Loralai teased as Rory and Jess sat down next to her at the counter and waited for Luke to bring some food out. Just then, Matt walked in with the goofiest grin any of them had ever seen. "Matt, did you just get laid or something cause you look totally weird right now," Loralai was unbelievably outspoken sometimes.

"Ah jeez mom! Are you kidding me? No!" Matt exclaimed as he sat next to Jess.

"No? Well than I assume things went well with Macy?" Loralai asked happily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact they went great," Matt was beaming and it was starting to creep Rory out.

"Okay, what's going on? You are seriously starting to freak me out with that stupid grin on your face," Rory asked as she made a face at Matt.

"He told Macy about…before…you know, his past; our past," Loralai eyed Rory as she said this and as the words fell from her mouth she could see the tears start to form in her bright blue eyes. Jess also saw this and quickly brushed them away for her as she turned her head to his shoulder and came back up with a shaky smile.

"That's great Matty, really, I'm happy for you," she stated sincerely.

"Thanks Ror, that really means a lot," he told his baby sister as he got up and went over to hug her and whispered in her ear, "Everything is fine; Jess, dad, and I are never going to leave you and Chris is never going to bother us again. Do you understand?" he asked as he pulled away and looked her directly in the eyes. He found himself looking at the same eyes he looked at every morning. She simply nodded and hugged him once more tightly clinging to his neck. She loved her big brother oh so much.

"Alright, enough with the mush lets eat!" Loralai said hastily as she grabbed a plate of food from Luke as he walked out of the kitchen with 5 plates of food; one for each person.

--

**-Next Day-**

Loralai, Macy, Lane, and Rory made their way to the diner; Rory and Loralai for coffee, Lane was going home before going to the music store to meet Dave, and Macy to find Matt. As soon as they got in the door you heard a loud and sing-songy 'Diiinnner Boooooysss!' ring out through the diner as the Gilmore Girls made their way to the counter. Macy just hid her face in embarrassment and sat with Matt at a near-by table. "LUUUUUUKE! We need coffee pronto!" Loralai yelled to Luke who was in the back cooking as Jess whizzed around the diner in a flurry trying to serve all the customers.

"Aren't you supposed to be working Cat? And if you aren't can you please help? It's swamped in here and Ceasar called in today," he asked her with pleading eyes. Jess wasn't lying the place _was_ swamped and Ceasar was no where to be seen.

"Yeah, yeah, sure; but I want a good morning kiss or no work," she teased him as he came up to her with 3 plates in his hands and kissed her forcefully on the lips then went and put down the plates where they belonged. "Now that's what I call service."

"You guys are gross; this is a public place! People eat here!" Loralai said disgustingly while covering her eyes.

"Oh please you guys do it all the time," Rory said to her mother as she grabbed plates and moved around the diner smoothly handing the plates to their owners and fixing Jess' mistakes without thinking about it. She had gotten used to working in the diner; it was all mental now: pick up plate, take plate to correct table, repeat. A very orderly routine. Just as Rory was returning to the kitchen for her 3rd round of plates, Dean walked into the diner and the diner went silent.

"What is everyone's deal? You all know she's right," Loralai said as she spun around on her stool to see a very odd looking Dean staring at Rory from the doorway of the diner. As she saw this she stopped talking and glanced at Rory for explanation. The fear in Rory's eyes was all she needed for her maternal instincts to kick in, not to mention Luke's fatherly, Matt's brotherly, and Jess' boyfriend instincts being thrown into the mix. Even Macy had a fiery protection-like glaze over her eyes. "Can we help you Dean?" Loralai asked curtly. No one knew what was going on including Loralai, Luke, Jess, and Matt. Just as Dean was about to reply, Lane walked in to get her purse form Rory; she had forgotten it when she split from the group to get in with Mama Kim.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Lane asked him a little squeaky. Everyone found this strange except Macy and Rory. Something happened between the 4 of them and no one but them knew what it was. All any one knew was that Lane looked a little pale, Macy looked angry, and Rory looked terrified.

"Yeah Dean," Macy spit his name out with venom, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Rory," he said, looking at her the entire time. Rory felt uncomfortable under his gaze and crossed her arms over her stomach nervously looking at Lane and Macy.

"Don't," Rory said shortly looking at Macy as she stood up as if to go up to Dean.

"Rory," Macy said gently as her face softened while looking at Rory.

"Just," she sighed heavily, "Dean," she looked at him sternly and said, "I think you should leave. I have nothing to say to you." With that, Dean turned on his heel curtly and sprinted from the diner after seeing the glare Macy was sending his way.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?" Loralai spoke the unanswered question in everybody's head. Rory simply looked down as tears welled in her eyes and Lane and Macy went over to comfort her.

"Food's on the house! Everybody out!" Luke had been closing the diner a lot.

"Hun, what happened? You're scaring mommy here," Loralai asked worriedly. Rory looked at Macy as if to say; tell them. And Macy began the story of what had happened last night…

Last night Lane and Macy had stayed over the Crap Shack with Rory and Matt, Jess, and Luke stayed over at the diner. Rory, Lane and Macy had been walking home arm in arm while Loralai bought movies and junk food, when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around but no one was there. They kept walking and as they were making their way across the lawn to the porch they heard leaves crunching behind them; once again they turned around and saw no one. They ignored it and went inside to wait for Loralai.

After Loralai had gotten home they had a massive movie night. Afterwards Loralai made her way upstairs to bed and the three girls went into Rory's room. They heard some rustling outside her window and all jumped simultaneously. "What the hell was that!?" Macy exclaimed holding a hand to her chest.

"I don't know, let's check," Rory said as Lane curled up into a ball against Rory's headboard while Macy and Rory ventured across the room to the window. They quickly drew back the curtains and looked out the window to see the back of Dean's lengthy body running away from the house. Rory and Macy looked at each other, closed the curtain, changed into their pajamas and went to bed without another word about it.

"Oh my god! My girls! I can't believe he did that!" Loralai exclaimed after Macy had finished the story and ran over to the 3 and hugged them tightly. Luke, Matt, and Jess all fixed deadly scowls on their faces looking as if they were ready to kill somebody

Soon enough, everyone calmed down and the diner reopened; but in the back of everyone's head was the lingering thought of what had happened.

**-Afternoon; Gazebo-**

Matt was sitting in the gazebo talking with Macy when Dean walked by. "He's got a lot of nerve walking around in public after what he did," Matt said through gritted teeth.

"Matt," Macy said in a warning tone, "Don't do something you'll regret," she said looking at the rage that appeared on his face as he looked at Dean scowling.

"I won't regret it," he told her as he got up and walked up to Dean, stopping him in his tracks. "What makes to think it's safe for you to walk around in public Forrester?"

"Get out of my way Gilmore," Dean said glaring at Matt and coming chest to chest with him. Matt had about 2 inches on Dean, what with Matt being a year older.

"Make me you fucking bastard," Matt said seething. At that moment Jess and Rory were exiting the path leading to the bridge, when Jess saw Matt and Dean by the gazebo.

"Shit," he said under his breath as he all but ran over to them. Now Jess, unlike Matt, was in fact about 3 inches shorter than Dean. Although Dean was shorter, Jess upped him in fighting skills so Jess wasn't intimidated when Dean scowled at him. He simply fixed his own deathly glare and told Rory to sit in the gazebo with Macy. Just as Rory was about to sit down Dean threw a punch to Matt's stomach and another to Jess' jaw. He got Matt but Jess successfully dodged it and in turn punched Dean in the jaw. Dean stumbled a bit but regained his balance just as Matt rammed him in the stomach and tackled him to the ground. By this time Rory was crying and Macy was comforting her while trying to hold back the few silent tears that rolled down her cheeks as well.

Lane and Dave were coming from the music store when they saw what was going on. Dave rushed over to help Matt and Jess while Lane joined Macy and Rory. Dave jumped right in the fight with a punch to Dean's gut. At this Dean doubled over in pain and the 3 other boys stood there, panting for breath. Dean got up and charged at Dave. Dave fell to the ground as Jess pulled Dean off of Dave and punched him in the eye. Dean fired back but missed and hit Matt. Matt then collided his fist with Dean's nose. Dean fell to the ground in pain. This is when Lane jumped up, "I'm going to get Luke," she stated quietly crying as she fled the gazebo to the diner. A crowd had formed around the 4 boys. Once in the diner Lane called for Luke frantically.

"What?" he said exasperated as he came from the storage room and looked at a terrified Lane as she pointed to the crowd outside.

"Dean…Matt…Jess…Dave…fight," Lane managed to choke out as Luke caught the gist of it and ran out the diner door and through the crowd of onlookers to try and stop the fight. Just as he got there Rory stood up swiftly with a determined look on her face.

"STOP! Stop fighting right now! Jess," she pleaded, "please, just-just stop. Dean, leave me and the rest of my friends and family the hell alone! If you don't obey by this, you _will_ be chased out of this town by the **entire** town with pitch forks. Do I make myself clear?" she said as Macy stood next to her, put her arm around Rory as she let a few tears escape and trickle down her cheeks. She was trying to be strong for Rory but it was beginning to propose a problem.

Dean stood there motionless for awhile just staring at all the people glaring at him, and then walked away with a half limp, bloody nose and lip, a black eye, while holding his jaw and stomach. It was 3 against 1; he was bound to get hurt the worst.

Jess walked away with a few scratches a bruise here and there, Dave was pretty much untouched save for a cut on his head, and Matt a soon-to-be black-eye and a hurting stomach. As soon as Dean left each girl ran to there guy.

Loralai had joined Luke on the sidelines. She stood there stunned as silent tears streamed down her face. All her babies were hurt either emotionally or physically. Luke took her in his arms and walked over to the kids.

They all seemed fine save for the few injuries each boy had acquired. "Alright, nothing to see here; go back to your pathetic little lives and get the hell out of our business," Luke yelled to the townsfolk. They quickly dissipated back to whatever they were doing and the group of 8 made there way back into the diner. Matt explained what happened as each boy got either cleaned up or ice for their injuries. The rest of the day went by silently among the group as they ate and left to their separate houses for much needed rest. It had been a long day so each person fell asleep early and easily. Hopefully the next day would be better than the last few had been.

--

A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting. It was kind of a filler chapter but whatever. There is more Lit and Junkie to come so don't fret! Might not be up till later tonight though. I need to rest my arm. This chapter kind of just came out so yeah. Review with suggestions!


	10. Welcome To Paris

A/N: Okay. Sorry I didn't update again yesterday, I fell asleep. Anyway, thanks to my frequent reviewers! You guys make my day! Elbow Status: No sports till January 12, MRI, follow-up appointment, and 6 weeks of physical therapy. Yeah, we didn't think it was that bad. And yes, I'm 14 and have an orthopedic doctor. I'm ridiculous. Anyway, here's another chapter, it's going to be the next day and then the next chapter is probably going to go to the next year because I want Rory and Jess as juniors for what I want to happen. And sorry if there hasn't been a lot of Lane/Dave stuff. I like Lit better; I am a hardcore Lit fan so yeah. Anywho, I talk too much so on with the chapter…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

--

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Paris**

The next morning went as usual; the Gilmore girls got coffee and the lone Gilmore guy got his tea. Matt left for school as Rory, Jess, and Lane waited for Dave. As soon as Dave got there they left and made their way to their lockers and homeroom. School for the kids went pretty well, except for the fact that Dean kept staring weirdly at Rory and following them around. They didn't notice him but he was there.

--

**-Crap-Shack; Night; Movie Night-**

It was a normal movie night for the Gilmore Clan, the diner boys were shacked up at the diner for a late closing with no Caesar so it was simply Lorelai, Rory, and Matt. The junk food was ready, the pizza, Chinese and Thai was ordered, and the movie was in. They were set for an infamous Gilmore Movie Night. "I love movie nights," Lorelai said blissfully as she plopped down on the couch after having gotten the Thai food that had just arrived at the door.

"They are pretty amazing," Rory replied confidently.

"Oh would you two can it and press play!" Matt said. He was becoming more like Luke every day.

"O-Kay cranky pants! Give me a second," Lorelai replied jokingly as she got up and pressed play.

_Ding Dong_

Matt sighed audibly, "I'll get it." He walked back in with Chinese in hand. "Alright, let's get this party started," he said dryly as he sat in front of Rory on the floor.

About 30 minutes into the movie, the door bell rang. "Ror, it's your turn," Lorelai said as Rory simply stared at her, "I got the Thai; Matt got the Chinese, now you get the pizza. Go, go!" Lorelai said in explanation.

"Fine," Rory said and got up to get the door. She walked to the door, grabbing money on the way, opened the door, and found a surprise face behind it. Dean. Stalker Dean was standing in front of Rory's house after everything that had happened. Was this kid stupid? "Jess, hi, let's talk outside," Rory said slyly, not wanting her mother and brother to know that Dean was there.

"Why's Jess here?" Matt asked.

"'Don't know, probably looking for some hanky-panky," Lorelai said and winked at her son. Matt made a disgusted face and turned back to the movie.

"What are you doing here Dean? Did you not understand what I told you before?" Rory asked a little irritated that this kid wouldn't give it a rest.

"I love you Rory, be with me," he told her.

"Are you insane!? We went out for like 2 weeks! You can't possibly love me!" she sighed exasperated, "Besides, I love Jess and you definitely can't be trusted."

"Rory, come on! I know you don't love that scum bag, you love me I know it!" Dean was a very persistent person.

"God! Just get away from me! Do you seriously want to get beat up…again!? Because I can surely add Luke to the 3 boys who beat the shit out of you last time if you like; it will not be pretty; you're lucky you walked away with the minor injuries you did," Rory was frustrated with Dean, he just didn't get it!

"Whatever Rory, you'll regret this one day," Dean sighed and walked away.

Rory walked back into the house and sat down next to Lorelai in a huff.

"What's with you? And why was Jess here?" Lorelai asked.

Rory smirked, "Hanky-panky."

"Ah jeez!" exclaimed Matt as he threw his hands up in the air. The Gilmore girls giggled and gave each other knowing glances.

"More like Luke everyday," they said in unison.

--

**-Next Day; SHH-**

Rory and Lane were on their way to lunch to find Macy and Tyler, a friend of theirs, when they heard someone yell 'Gilmore!' from behind them. They turned around and saw no other than Paris Geller walking towards them.

"What Paris?" Rory asked annoyed. Paris was new at SHH and she seemed to take a liking to Rory. Apparently, Rory was the only one with a 'spec of human intelligence in the whole school.' At first, Rory was flattered, then Paris started following her around and started asking her all these questions about the school, the school newspaper, anything that related to school.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she fell into step with Rory and Lane.

"Lunch," they said simultaneously.

"Whoa, that was weird," Paris said, "I've got lunch too, I'll sit with you guys."

"Great," Lane muttered under her breath.

The three were just about to enter the cafeteria when no other then Tristan Dugrey stopped them in their tracks. "Well, well, well, Mary what do we have here?" he asked looking at Rory, "Hitler," he said looking at Paris, "and, Lane," he stated as he smirked. "Where are your boyfriends?" he asked looking at Lane and Rory.

"Aw, no nick-name for me Bible Boy?" Lane asked as she glared at him.

"In class," Rory answered Tristan's question.

"Ahh, I see, well may I escort you fine ladies to lunch?" he asked coyly.

"Well, with charm like that," Rory stated sarcastically.

"I think I can handle it Dugrey," Tyler Cervantes strolled up to Rory, Lane, and Paris casually draping arms around Rory and Lane's shoulders. "Paris right?" he said looking to Paris. Paris merely nodded, "Come on, you too." He directed at Paris. "You don't need to be harassed by Dugrey on your first week."

"Fuck you, Cervantes," Tristan bit.

"Sorry Dugrey, you're just not my type," Tyler smirked and walked back to the table he was seated at earlier with Macy.

"Nice save," Macy stated as she gave Rory and Lane hugs.

"Why thank you darling," Tyler said as he bowed and took a seat next to Macy and Rory.

"Am I in an insane asylum?" Paris asked deadly serious.

"Yup," Rory, Lane, Macy, and Tyler all said at the same time.

"Great, what have I gotten myself into?" she asked as she slumped into her chair and sighed.

"Happy one is she?" Tyler whispered to Rory.

"Oh yeah," was Rory's sarcastic reply, "Welcome to Paris," she said dryly.

--

A/N: Okay. Just thought I'd throw Tyler in their, he's of no importance but whatever. I know I suck at writing Paris but bare with me here people, it's my first fic, plus these characters are OOC anyway. I'll try and make her more in character. I'm also sorry this is short. I need inspiration. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Like I said no inspiration. Alright, enough with the talky! Press the pretty little button!


	11. Only With You

A/N: I'm really disappointed with the lack of reviews. But whatever, I'll update for the people who did review. Don't worry! More Lit is to come. The Dean fiasco will be wrapped up in this chapter and I've got a lot in store for this story.

Angii rocks (gg-ghgrl775)! She's my BETA and saved my life from grammar mistakes!

On with the story…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

**Rory's POV**

--

**Chapter 10: Only With You**

Jess, Lane, and I were walking down the hall of SHH on our way to English, Jess and I were holding hands. Normally, Dave would be with us but he was sick so he stayed home and it was just the 3 of us, best friends, walking down the hall.

"It's been forever since it was just the 3 of us," Lane observed.

"Yeah, not since 8th grade, when Dave came," I recalled our first day of 8th grade, when we first met Dave.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I didn't like Dave," Jess stated.

"Why?" Lane and I asked.

"Hello, I'm very protective of you ladies; you're my girls. I can't let anything happen to you," Jess told us looking over and smiling a rare smile at us.

"Oh yeah?" I ask as I leaned up and kissed his nose.

"Yeah," he answered playfully while capturing my lips in a brief kiss.

"You guys are sickening," Lane informed us as we made our way inside the classroom and took our normal seats.

"You love it," I said as I got my stuff out and ready for class.

"Yup," was her simple reply.

"Hey, where's Bag Boy?" Jess turned around and asked as he noticed Dean wasn't in the room anywhere.

"Moved back to Chicago," our friend Ashley leaned in and told us, "said he couldn't handle it here anymore. You know with the whole threat of getting beat up again," she smirked at us.

Ashley was sweet yet sarcastic, a Mary yet a Magdalene, she was her own person and we loved her because of it. She helped balance out Lane's total innocence and Paris' crazy Hitler-like antics. She was also the girlfriend of a very good friend of ours, Tyler. That's how we met her, through Tyler and his addictiveness to her. We had known Tyler for quite some time and we had never seen him so infatuated with a girl before. We were happy for him; for them.

"Good, no one wanted him here anyway," Jess stated through gritted teeth.

"Down Cujo, he's gone. No need to worry your pretty little head," I smiled a reassuring smile at him and laid a hand on his cheek trying to comfort him.

"Aw! You guys are adorable!" Ashley exclaimed just as Mrs. Grigorio walked in.

"Alright class, settle down and let's get class started. The sooner you finish the sooner you get out of here and to study hall," she said as she started to write notes on the board about the interpretation of Salinger's words in The Catcher in the Rye.

--

Jess and I were walking down the street making our way to the bridge when we saw Matt coming out of Doose's with several bags and we started walking over to him.

"What the hell?" Jess muttered as he caught up with Matt and took some of the bags he was carrying.

"Matt, what is all this?" I asked him while we walked to, the Crap Shack, I assumed.

"Candles and stuff," he said nonchalantly.

"Why the hell did you buy candles?" Jess asked with a funny face.

"Um…1 year with Macy…" Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Aw! That is so cute!" I exclaimed and ran over to hug him. The bags promptly got in the way, so it was a little weird, but a hug all the same.

"Ah jeez," Matt grunted.

"Oh…my…god. Hilarious man, you're hilarious," Jess was laughing at Matt, "Don't be so embarrassed, you should have seen what I did for our 1 year. It was crazy." Jess said, he then leaned down and kissed me tenderly, but passionate all the same.

"Yeah, well you guys are different, you're…all…completely and totally perfect for each other," he stumbled over his words. I could tell he was nervous.

"Do you love her?" Jess asked him seriously.

"Absolutely," Matt said with out a doubt.

"Then you'll be fine, that's all that matters," he turned to look at me, "that you love her." This time I leaned up and gave him my own kiss. _'I love him' _I thought, _'I'm completely and totally in love with this guy.'_

"He's right Matt, if you love her you have nothing to worry about," I told him while gazing into Jess' eyes as we walked.

"Thanks guys," Matt said.

--

After dropping Matt's bags off at the house, Jess and I went over to the bridge, where we were headed originally.

"It's so beautiful here," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Jess said as he pulled me against his chest.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he told me.

"How long Dodger?" I asked him.

"Forever and ever Cat," he told me. I turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately square on the lips. He kissed me back and laid me down, so my back on the bridge and he hovering over me. We stayed that way for quite some time; just laying their kissing each other with fervor and passion because we loved each other. I changed positions, me lying on top of him, never breaking our kissing. We finally stopped for breath and I laid my head on his chest. Each of us was panting slightly and he was playing with my hair with his right hand, while I played with his left.

"You're amazing," I said to him while I kissed his chest.

"You're beautiful," he told me and kissed the top of my head.

After just lying there with each other for awhile we got up and made our way to the diner for dinner.

--

As we entered the diner we heard mom bugging dad for more coffee. As usual, he was gruffly and profusely refusing.

"Lu-uke," mom dragged out dad's name into 2 syllables, "I _need_ coffee! I have to deal with Michel in like _10_ minutes," she whined.

"No," he simply said and walked away to serve other customers.

"Ah! Jesse! Boy who I have treated like a son since he was 8, get mama some coffee," she pleaded as we made our way to the counter.

"Of course mother dearest," Jess smirked at her and poured some coffee into her cup.

"You were always my favorite diner boy!" mom exclaimed as she sipped her coffee happily.

"Jess! You traitor! You are not supposed to give her coffee!" Luke exclaimed as he came back over to the counter and into the kitchen.

"What can I say? Those Gilmore girls just get to me," Jess smirked at his uncle.

"Whatever," he said gruffly and leaned over the counter to give mom a kiss and then left out the door, mumbling something about a delivery.

"You guys are disgusting, this is a public place," I said while I drank my own coffee.

"Oh yeah, like you guys are any better, your PDA is off the charts!" she replied.

"She is absolutely right, young lady," Taylor chirped in.

"Shut it Taylor or get out," Jess told him.

"You can't kick me out, you don't own this establishment young man," Taylor said defiantly.

"Luke's gone, I'll kick you out if I want Taylor," Jess told him matter-of-factly.

"I love you," I tell him giggling.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and then walked off to refill coffee cups.

"Ahh, our diner boys," mom said dreamily.

--

**Nobody's POV**

After Rory and Jess left, Matt had set everything up for his night with Macy. Lorelai and Luke were staying over the diner, Rory was staying over Ashley's and Jess was staying over Tyler's. He and Macy had the house to themselves. He was nervous as hell.

He bought candles, spaghetti, spaghetti sauce, and Italian bread. He set up the candles all around the living room and had soft music in the background. In the kitchen, a candlelit dinner was set for two at the kitchen table and the spaghetti was cooking. He was nervous as hell.

Matt went into his room and got out the necklace and earrings set, that he had bought for Macy. He brought it down to the kitchen and set it on the table. The next thing he heard was a knock on the door, so he fixed his tie, smoothed his hair and made his way to the door. He was nervous as hell.

He opened the door, "Hey Macy," he said and leaned in to kiss her. She was dressed in an emerald green shimmering dress, strappy white heals, and an emerald jewelry set. She looked beautiful. He wasn't nervous after he saw her biting her lower lip as she smiled and stepped through the door. "Happy anniversary," he said nervously.

"Thanks, happy anniversary," she replied quietly.

"I made dinner," he told her as he led her into the kitchen.

"Matt…this is beautiful…" she said in awe. "What's this?" she asked as she picked up the jewelry box on the table next to her plate.

"Your present," he looked at her smiling, "Go ahead, open it."

Macy opened the box and saw a pair of dangly diamond earrings and a matching diamond necklace. "Matt…" breathed out, "This is amazing…I mean…you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," he said as he encircled her waist with his hands, "You deserve them. You're amazing and I love you," he told her as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too, Baby," she said, then leaned up and kissed him, more passionately then he had done a few moments earlier. Matt sat down and pulled Macy into his lap. They pulled away from each other and touched their foreheads together. "I have a present for you too."

"Oh yeah?" he asked playfully while nuzzling her neck.

"Uh huh," she said giggling. She reached for her purse on the counter and pulled a small box out, "Here."

Matt opened the box and inside was a thin silver band and a thin silver chain.

"It's a promise ring; you can wear it as a ring or as a necklace," she rambled.

"It's perfect," he kissed the tip of her nose; "You're perfect."

"Only with you," she whispered in his ear then kissed it.

--

A/N: Mkay. I am totally disappointed with so few reviews. I know people are reading! Please review so that I know if I'm sucking or you wish me to continue! Now pleeeeease press the pretty little button!


	12. Hailey Catherine & Shelby Francis

A/N: Omg! Thanks so much for all the reviews!! You guys rock! Anyway, be ready for some serious drama and more Lit. Now, this chapter may be a little just thrown in there but it's been in my head and I'm gonna go with it. **WARNING: MY CHARACTERS ARE OOC! I WILL KEEP THEIR BASE CHARACTER BUT THEY ARE OOC SO I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW! ESPECIALLY PARIS! **Now, that that's over with…keep in mind that:

-Matt, Macy, and Tyler are seniors now

-Rory, Jess, Lane, Dave, Paris, Ashley, and Tristan are juniors

-Luke and Lorelai have been married for 2 years (they got married the summer of Rory and Jess' freshman year).

-Matt and Macy 4 years (p.s. last chapter was supposed to be their 3 year anniversary. Sorry)

-Rory and Jess 3 years

-Lorelai hasn't talked to her parents since she left when she was 16/17

Okay, I'm done, if you have any questions message or review me and I'll answer you.

On with the story…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

--

**Chapter 11: Hailey Catherine & Shelby Francis**

**1 year later…**

**Nobody's POV**

Paris was on her way to class when Tristan fell into step with her.

"Hey Hitler," Tristan said smugly, smirking at Paris.

"What do you want Bible Boy?" Paris asked curtly.

"Just wanted to walk a pretty lady to class," Tristan feigned innocently.

"Yeah, right, and Brittany Spears is really in love," Paris said sarcastically.

"Oh! Well good for her!" Tristan said playing along.

"Tristan! Take a hint and get the hell away from me!" Paris blurted angrily.

"Aw, now come on Paris! You know you want me," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Lay off Dugrey," a voice growled from behind.

"What's it to you Cervantes?" Tristan spat.

Tyler pulled Paris behind him and walked up to Tristan, stared him in the eye and said, "Stay away from her Dugrey. I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tristan asked as he shoved Tyler.

"You really don't want to fight me Dugrey," Tyler told him.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Tristan asked smugly.

"First," Tyler ticked off his fingers, "I'll kick your ass. Second, you hurt me or mess with her," he said pointing at Paris, "Jess, Matt, Dave, and Luke will also kick your ass. They might even do it all at the same time. It's not a good idea. Do you remember what happened to that Dean kid?" Tyler asked him.

"Yeah, what does that have to with this?" he said motioning between them.

"Do you know who beat him up?"

"No…"

"Matt, Jess, and Dave," Tyler informed him, "Do you remember what Dean looked like after that fight?" Tristan nodded, "Right, and that was without Luke; so you must think pretty highly of yourself if you think you can beat all four of them…after I kick your ass." Tyler smirked at Tristan and turned around to walk away with Paris.

Tyler put an arm around Paris and started walking away. Paris looked back at Tristan and that was when he said, "Fuck you Cervantes!" grabbed Tyler's shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the jaw.

"Stop it guys!" Paris tried to yell at them, but they ignored her. She stepped back when Tyler told her to and watched as the boys went at it.

After Tyler regained his balance, he charged at Tristan and tackled him to the ground. Once he got him to the ground, Tyler punched him square in the eye, then the nose. Tristan retaliated by throwing Tyler off of him and punching him in the gut. Tyler doubled over, but got back up and slammed Tristan into the lockers. He held him there with his forearm against his neck and spoke calmly, but deadly to Tristan.

"You better consider yourself lucky that Jess, Matt, or Dave hasn't showed up yet," just as he said that Jess and Dave walked through the crowd to see what was going on, "If they had, you probably wouldn't be able to stand. Now listen to me; if you ever mess with any of those girls again, I will have every one of the guys on you. You'll wish you were dead," Tyler said seething. By this time, Jess had walked up to Paris and Dave was standing behind Tyler. Tyler let go of Tristan and said, "Now get out of my fucking sight, Dugrey."

Tristan scowled at him then walked away. Tyler and Dave walked over to where Jess, Paris, and now Rory and Lane stood trying to comfort Paris.

"You okay Pear?" Tyler asked her. 'Pear' was Paris' nick-name that they all used after they had gotten used to Paris and become friends.

"Yeah," she choked out, "You just scared me."

"I'm sorry Pear," Tyler said as he hugged her, "I just really hate Dugrey and he was messing with you. He deserved it and it was bound to happen eventually. He's always screwing with you guys."

"Alright, well let's just get to class," Dave said, then looked at Tyler, "After we get you cleaned up." Everyone agreed and went there separate ways.

--

Ashley and Rory were walking to the Crap Shack from the ice cream shop when they saw Tyler at his mail box. They walked up to him to see what he was doing.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" Rory asked him as she licked her ice cram.

"I was just looking at my college acceptance letters. What are you lovely ladies doing?" Tyler responded.

"On our way to the Crap Shack; what colleges did you get into babe?" Ashley asked him, while trying to look over his shoulder at the letters he was holding.

"Hmm, let's see. UCLA, Harvard, Yale, and Columbia so far," he grinned at them.

They screamed, dropped their ice creams and jumped at Tyler to hug him.

"Ah! That is so awesome!" Rory told him.

"I know, I know; but I'm losing oxygen here guys," he told them.

"Let's go see if Macy and Matt got their letters!" Rory exclaimed and then took off for the Crap Shack with Ashley close in tow and Tyler strolling behind them, chuckling at their craziness.

--

**Crap Shack**

"Matt! Are you home? Did you get your letters yet?" Rory called through the house as her and Ashley stepped into the Crap Shack.

"Yeah, I'm here, and yes I got some letters," Matt replied as he descended the stairs.

"Where'd you get in?!?" Ashley and Rory asked at the same time.

"I'm waiting for Macy, and then we're going to tell each other together," he laughed at them.

Just then, Tyler and Macy walked in holding letters.

"She's here, she's here! Where'd you guys get in?!?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Okay, I got into UCLA, Harvard, Yale and Columbia," Tyler said.

"Yale, UCLA, NYU, and USC," Macy told everyone.

"Harvard, Yale, Columbia, and Princeton," Matt told everyone, while grinning.

"Oh my god guys! That is incredible! I'm so proud of all of you!" Ashley said as she went over to Tyler and kissed him.

"Mmm; maybe I should get into college more often," Tyler smirked and pulled Ashley in for another kiss.

"Okay, I'm left out. No fair my boyfriend is working!" Rory said.

"Go give him a big smooch and then bring him and everyone back here so they can get the good news," Tyler told Rory.

Rory grinned and sprinted out the door to the diner. She walked up to Jess who was behind the counter taking a woman's order and kissed him full on the lips. Jess was totally caught by surprised; but soon came to his senses and kissed her back full force. Finally, Rory pulled away and smiled up at Jess.

"What was that for?" Jess asked, "Not that I'm complaining; it was amazing," Jess smirked and kissed her again, "But you don't usually do that so can I have an explanation please?"

"Matt, Macy, and Ty got their acceptance letters!" Rory jumped up and down in his arms.

Jess kissed her passionately; she stopped jumping. "Let's go tell mom and dad!" Rory screeched as she ran up the stairs to the apartment. "Mom! Dad! They got their letters! They got their letters!"

Meanwhile, downstairs Jess was closing the diner so that they could all head over to the Crap Shack for a celebration. Moments later Lorelai and Rory bounced down the stairs gleefully as Luke followed less enthusiastically.

"Come _on_ Jess we're going home so you guys can all get the good news!" Rory ran over to him and pulled on his arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said as he wrapped his arm around her torso and they made their way to the door.

The four made their way to the Crap Shack and they all celebrated the acceptance letters over burgers, fries and ice cream. It was a good day for them; they were happy.

--

**Next Day; Crap Shack; Afternoon**

Rory was sitting on the couch watching TV and waiting for Jess, when there was a knock on the door. Rory got up, turned off the TV and made her way into the foyer. She opened the door and found Jess casually leaning against the door frame. She opened the door wider as a way of inviting him in. Instead of coming in he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close and kissed her fiercely on the lips while walking her backwards and closing the door with his foot in the process. He was skilled.

Rory hungrily kissed back, led them to the couch, and laid herself down underneath Jess. Jess broke the kiss and latched his mouth to her neck; leaving open-mouthed kisses down her jaw to her neck up to her ear. He stopped there; she moaned in protest and he whispered in her ear, "Want something Catty?"

She moved her head away from his head and started leaving fiery kisses along his neck in retaliation and took off his coat to gain more access. Once the coat was out of the way she latched onto his pulse; she bit and suckled him there until he finally grunted with desire and made her sit back while he reached down and kissed her with fervor on the lips. He then kissed her collarbone up to her left ear and sucked on the spot behind her earlobe. These ministrations received an approving moan from Rory and her digging her nails into his shoulders. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss; running her hands through his hair…then the doorbell rang.

_Ding…Dong…_

They broke apart; Jess laid his head on her shoulder and a mumbled a 'You have got to be kidding me,' as Rory sat them both up, straightened out her hair and shirt, and went to the door. She opened the door and found a girl who looked to be about 14 with a baby beside her that was around 6 months old. "Um, hi, may I help you?" Rory asked politely.

"Whoever you are, I hate you, just so you know," Jess called from the couch.

"Don't mind him sweetie, what's your name," Rory asked the girl.

"Oh, no it's okay, I didn't mean to bother you," the girl tried to walk away.

"No, hold on, don't leave okay?" at the nod of her head Rory went to the living room to get Jess. "Jess!" she hissed, "There is a like a 14 year-old girl out there with a baby and you just told her you hate her!"

"Come on Cat, how was I supposed to know?" Jess pleaded.

"Alright, well come out there and tell her you're sorry so I can find out who she is please," Rory stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay," Jess grunted then heaved himself from the couch, put an arm around Rory's waist and walked to the front door where the girl and the baby were waiting.

"Hey, sorry kid, I didn't know who was at the door, don't worry about it. So what's your name?" Jess asked her.

"I'm Hailey and this is Shelby, I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore," she told them shyly.

"Well, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, but I go by Rory. Are you looking for the older one or the younger one sweets?" Rory asked her.

"Um, I think the older one, she was my mom's sister," Hailey informed them.

"I didn't know Ma had a sister?" Jess whispered to Rory.

"Sweetie, you want to tell us what's wrong? My mom's at work but maybe Jess and I could help. What's up?" Rory asked Hailey.

At this Hailey teared up a little and tried to hold back her tears by wiping at her eyes furiously. "My mom, Larynn, and my dad, Ryan, took off last night and left me and Shells by ourselves. They left a note saying that they couldn't handle us anymore," at this she tried to choke back a sob but failed, "and that they moved to some other country, but left us all the money and the h-house," by this time she was sobbing freely and Rory was hugging her to her chest as she explained what happened.

"Oh sweetie, come in and let's sit on the couch and talk about this. Jess can you get the baby?" Rory turned to Jess and asked him. Jess looked at her funny as if saying 'Me? Touch a baby?' and Rory just stared at him. "Jess; get the damn baby, bring her in the damn house, sit in the damn chair and rock the damn baby. Are we clear?" Rory told him sternly.

He mock saluted and said, "Yes ma'am!" in all seriousness.

Rory led Hailey to the couch and sat them both down with Hailey secured tightly against her as she sobbed. Jess brought the baby in the house, sat in the chair and rocked her until she fell asleep.

"Honey, tell me the rest of the story," Rory whispered gently into Hailey's hair.

"My mom and dad weren't really around much so I end up caring for Shelby and I guess they just got tired of us and took off," she told Rory. Jess had fallen asleep with Shelby in his arms and they were sleeping peacefully. Rory got up to make some coffee while Hailey blew her nose a few times and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a camera and take a picture of them," she pointed to Jess and the baby, "and then call my mom and tell her to come home okay?" at this Hailey nodded and laid down on the couch; it had been a long day.

Rory got a camera, took the picture, and then went in the kitchen to call her mom.

--

**Dragonfly Inn**

_Ring…Ring…_

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking, may I help you?" he spoke into the phone with a thick French accent.

"Hey Michel, it's Rory, is my mother there?" she asked into the phone.

"No, she left for Luke's about a half an hour ago," he replied snidely.

"Kay, bye Michel," she said, and then hung up the phone and called the diner.

--

**Diner**

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"LUUUUUUUKE! Your phone is ringing!" Lorelai screamed through the diner.

"So," he grunted as he came over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. The diner was pretty much empty so he thought it appropriate.

"Mmm, as much as I'd like to continue this, your phone is ringing and it could be important," She said, Luke grunted in protest but went to pick up the phone.

"Luke's," he said gruffly.

"Hey dad, is mom there?" Rory asked into the phone.

"Oh hey Rory, yeah she's right here; one second," he then handed the phone to Lorelai.

"Hey Sweets, what's up?...Larynn did what?...They're there now?...Okay we're coming…Bye," Luke heard Lorelai's end of the conversation and was a little worried.

"What's going on Lor?" Luke asked her.

"I'll explain on the way; we have to go home," she said as she started to drag Luke out of the diner.

--

**Crap Shack**

Matt had arrived home while Rory was calling Lorelai and was now laughing hysterically at Jess with Shelby.

"Shut-up you idiot!" Rory hissed at her brother, "You're gonna wake-up Hailey and Shelby!"

"Who the hell is that?" Matt asked her.

"Mom's sister's kids," she answered him while ushering him into the kitchen.

"What!? Mom doesn't have any siblings Ror!" Matt exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, well apparently she does," she replied.

As soon as Rory had Matt in the kitchen, Lorelai and Luke walked through the back door.

"Where are they?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"In the living room sleeping," Rory told her.

"Yeah, the baby is on Jess," Matt smirked.

"Oh please tell me you got pictures," Lorelai said seriously.

"Of course! What kind of respectable daughter or girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Rory asked feigningly in shock.

"Okay back to serious matters, when the hell did you get siblings mother?" Matt asked angrily.

"Oh Matt, I would have told you; but I left that life and I didn't want them coming and ruining what we had here. I'm so sorry; please forgive me," Lorelai pleaded with Matt.

"You're forgiven; just, don't shield me from stuff mom, I'm a big boy now," Matt told his mom as he went over to her and hugged her.

"God, you're going to college next year," she teared up and hugged him tighter.

"Sorry to interrupt your mother-son time but we have 2 kids in the living room that aren't ours," Luke said.

"Right, well I guess I'll have to call Emily," Lorelai said weakly.

"No! Mom, we can't do that to them. Talk to her first, then we'll decide what to do," Rory reasoned.

"Okay, let's go," Lorelai said as they all filed into the living room where Jess was up and bouncing Shelby around the room.

"Um, wow Dodger, didn't know you had a father in you," Rory tried to hold back her laughter.

"Shut-up Catty. You made me do this so get over here and help," Jess replied.

"Of course darling," she smiled sweetly, made her way over to them and kissed Jess. She then started smiling and giggling at the baby while making faces at her. The three looked adorable. Jess and Rory were going to be great parents, someday. While Rory and Jess handled Shelby, Lorelai, Luke, and Matt sat down with Hailey to talk with her.

Shelby told them what happened and that the note said that if they needed anything or didn't want to stay in the house alone, then to go to Lorelai's. Lorelai and Luke then went into the kitchen and talked about what to do while Matt sat with Hailey.

--

**An Hour Later**

Luke and Lorelai had debated for an hour about what to do with Hailey and Shelby. Once they had decided what they were going to do, they went back in the living room only to find Jess in the corner of the couch with an arm around Rory, while Rory held Shelby; all three were asleep. On Rory's hip was Hailey's head while Matt sat in the chair reading.

"Oh my god, they are adorable," Lorelai breathed out, and then ran to get the camera. She took a quick picture then went over to Matt. "We're going to keep them."

Matt looked into his mother's eyes, "Okay." He then got up and went upstairs to bed while Luke and Lorelai looked at the couch, thinking about what this unexpected surprise in their life was going to bring. At that moment the phone rang. Lorelai hopped over the coffee table to get to the phone quicker so it wouldn't wake anybody up.

"Hello," Lorelai said out of breath.

"Hello Lorelai, did I interrupt something?" Emily Gilmore asked her daughter that she hadn't spoken to in almost 16 years.

"Emily?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yes, it's me; are Hailey and Shelby there?" she asked curtly.

"Yes, they're here. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure my granddaughters are safe. Take good care of them Lorelai; they're good girls." With that Emily hung up the phone and Lorelai stared at it with a shocked face.

"You okay Lor?" Luke asked her delicately.

"Yeah, let's just go to bed okay?" she asked, "We'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Alright, let's go then." With that, Lorelai and Luke made their way upstairs and to bed.

These two girls, Hailey Catherine and Shelby Francis, just changed many people's lives forever.

--

A/N: Hate? Love? Out of nowhere I know; but whatever, it was in my head and needed to get out. It's pretty long. Anyway, hope you like it! Press the pretty little button!


	13. Normal Morning Routine

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 4 days! Been pretty busy with school and stuff. I'm running out of ideas so send some awesome ideas in your reviews! Alright, on with the story…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

--

**Chapter 12: Normal Morning Routine**

Jess started to stir as he felt a crick in his neck and something heavy lying on his chest. His eyes opened slowly and he saw the beautiful angel that was his girlfriend holding one Shelby Francis with motherly care, holding her tight against her chest as not to drop her. He absentmindedly stroked Shelby's cheek with his index finger then started to play with Rory's hair as they both slept peacefully.

Rory instinctively snuggled into Jess' chest and held Shelby tighter. That was when she felt the light strokes and tugs on her chestnut brown locks from above her. Her eyes fluttered open to find herself on the couch holding Shelby, on top of Jess, and Hailey down by her hip. She turned her head so she could look up at Jess.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Jess whispered his voice raspy from sleep. He started to rub circles on the skin above her hip bone.

"Mmm;" she arched her back in order to stretch, "morning Sunshine," she smiled up at him, her voice laced with sleep.

Jess smiled and kissed the top of her head. She giggled and kissed his chest at an awkward angle. "We should get up and make coffee for everyone; it was a long day yesterday."

"Yeah; you're right," she sighed; neither showing any sign of movement. She rested her head on his chest and stroked Hailey's hair as she slept. "They're going to let them stay here."

"Yeah," Jess said quietly.

"I love them already; is that weird?" she asked him just as quietly.

"If it is, we can be weird together," he told her in a whisper.

"Okay," and she drifted back to sleep.

Jess got up careful not to wake Rory, Shelby, or Hailey. He gently took Shelby out of Rory's hands and laid her in the porta-crib Lorelai must have set-up last night. He then started making coffee and breakfast for everyone.

--

About 20 minutes later Hailey walked sleepily into the kitchen. Jess was standing at the stove cooking eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He turned around and smiled slightly at her as she got a mug of coffee and sat at the table.

"Why didn't they want us?" Hailey abruptly asked.

He froze at the question, but was expecting it eventually. "They loved you," he told her.

"Not what I asked," she remarked.

"Well kid, I don't have an answer for you. My mom didn't want me either. I still don't understand it," he told her.

"Oh, I thought Lorelai and Luke were your parents," she confessed.

"Yeah and I'm dating my sister," he said sarcastically, "What kind of family do you think you stepped into?" he asked her.

"Sorry, I didn't think of that," she replied blankly. "And how do you know I am in this family," she added as she looked down; suddenly interested in her coffee.

"Don't worry about it. And because Luke and Lorelai aren't the type of people that would put you out, they care too much," he told her confidently. "Want to know how I got here?" he asked her as he filled 2 plates with various breakfast items, sat one down in front of her and the other in front of himself, then sat down at the table with her.

"Sure," she said simply as she dug into her breakfast.

"Well, when I was 8 my mom sent me to my uncle, that's Luke. The first day I was here this annoying little girl came up to me and started saying hi and just annoying me. Then this Korean girl came in and she joined the other girl in annoying me by poking me. Having gotten fed up with my non-responsive attitude, the first girl, who happens to be Rory, snatched the book I was reading. I got mad and told Luke and Luke asked them why they took my book. While he was talking to them, this boy called me over and told me that Rory and Lane, the Korean girl, were dodo heads," at this Hailey giggled.

"Anyway, Luke said we had to be friends and ever since then, Rory, Lane, Matt, the boy who called me over and Rory's brother, and I have been best friends. Where is Lorelai in all this you ask? Lorelai' husband and Rory and Matt's father cheated on her and so Lorelai went to Luke. Rory and Matt made Luke their new dad so that is why they call him dad. I occasionally, well most for the time, call Lorelai Ma."

"Lorelai and Luke got married about 2 years ago. When Luke moved into here I stayed in the apartment that is over Luke's diner because we thought it would be weird if I lived here since Rory and I are dating. Rory and I have been dating for 3 years coming up. And well, that about sums up the life of the Gilmore/Danes/Mariano clan," Jess finished as Hailey sat their awestruck and astonished at the complicated family and life she and her sister have fallen upon.

"Wow," was all she could muster.

"Yup," Jess replied as he sat back and sipped his coffee.

Around the time Jess was telling Hailey about the "annoying little girl" Rory had padded her way to the doorway of the kitchen, casually leaning against the doorframe.

"So I'm annoying, huh?" Rory asked as she fully entered the kitchen.

"You? No of course not," Jess winked at Hailey as he pulled Rory into his lap and let her drink his coffee. Hailey giggled at them as she finished off her own coffee and got up to get more.

"You guys are wacky," she told them.

"Yeah, but darling, that's the way we like it around here," Rory replied as she kissed Jess' nose. "I want FOOD!"

"Aw, come on Catty, I just made food," Jess whined into his girlfriend's neck.

"Not for me Dodge!" she whined right back at him.

"You owe me," Jess said as Rory got up and sat next to Hailey; both girls giggling.

"Oh, of course, anything you want Dodger!" Rory told him.

He turned around, smirked, and with a raised eyebrow asked her, "Anything Catty?" Then winked at her and turned back around.

She gasped and said, "Jess Mariano! Get your mind out of the gutter! There are small ears and eyes around!"

"Hey! I am not small! I am almost 15 years old thank you!" Hailey piped up.

Jess snickered and continued to cook, while Rory glared at his back. "Like what you see Cat?" Jess asked her. He could feel her eyes on him; even with his back turned.

"Jack ass," she muttered then turned to Hailey, "Boys are all asses; never forget that. And I didn't mean to call you small; I just, Jess should _not_ be implying what he was in public with other people around."

"I'm a guy; I'm entitled to think things," he said vaguely.

"You're also a pig who needs to grow up," Rory stated.

"Come on Ca-"

"Don't," Rory interrupted.

"_Fine_, come on _Rory_, you can't seriously be starting a fight with me over this," he told her; both ignoring the fact that Hailey was still sitting at the table.

"Jess! You're sitting here implying gutter-minded thoughts while there is a 15 year-old sitting here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! And she is still sitting there, yet you insist on having an argument over something so stupid!" Jess yelled back, "Look I love you Ror, and I am not going to get mad here because I am not fighting over something so pointless! Now I am going to cook your breakfast, make you some more coffee, then come over there, kiss you, and sit down with you while you eat," he told her. Then proceeded to turn around and continue cooking.

Rory looked at Hailey who looked at her with a look that said 'He's right' then sighed and got up. She walked up behind Jess, put her arms around his waist form behind, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Babe," she whispered as she kissed his shoulder blade in a way of apology.

Jess turned around in her arms and put his own arms around her waist. They leaned in and met each other in a sweet, tender, yet passionate kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it was all they needed to end their "argument" if you could call it that. They pulled away, touched their foreheads together and looked at each other.

"God, I feel so stupid," Rory confessed.

"That's because you are Cat," Jess offered with a smirk.

"Shut-up Dodger," Rory playfully swatted his arm as she curled up into his chest.

"I love you Catty," Jess whispered into her hair as she buried her head in his neck.

"Love you too Dodge," she mumbled into his neck. He kissed the top of her head then released her and went back to cooking. Rory returned to the table after getting herself her own coffee and grabbing her glasses off her desk in her room. (A/N: I want Rory to wear glasses because I like glasses, I think they're cute if you get the right kind. )

Hailey looked at Rory with an amused smile on her face, but an adoring glint in her eyes. Rory winked at her and sipped her coffee.

"Why do you call each other Cat and Dodger or Catty and Dodge?" Hailey asked curiously.

"Nick-names," Rory answered her.

"Where did they come from?" she asked bewildered.

"Well," Jess started, "I got Rory's nick-name from my favorite book, A Farewell to Arms, and Rory got my nick-name from the book Oliver Twist."

"Hooked on phonics are we?" she asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Jess told her, already starting to like this girl.

"We love to read," Rory chuckled. "You know, mom is going to be down here as soon as she smells that coffee," she stated as Jess finished putting food on a plate, coming over, kissing her, and then sitting at the table with her and Hailey as she ate.

Just as Jess sat down, Lorelai came bounding into the kitchen with a determined look on her face. "Where's the coffee?" she asked as she eyed them suspiciously.

"In the coffee maker," Jess told her sarcastically.

Lorelai grunted and made her way over to the counter to get her coffee.

"Someone woke up no the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jess winked at Hailey and Rory as Rory rolled her eyes and Hailey tried to suppress her giggles.

"Shut it Dodger," Lorelai snapped.

"Love you too Ma," he told her.

"See what kind of family you got yourself into?" Rory asked Hailey.

"Yeah, a dysfunctional one," she giggled.

"True, but we love each other," Rory told her blissfully as they looked on as the scene before them unfolded. Luke and Matt soon joined the madness and Hailey just sat back and watched as this family did, in their worlds, a normal morning routine.

Through all the snippy fights, the grumbling, the grunting, the mumbling, and the sighing; there was love and care and genuine tenderness towards one another. Because of this, she considered herself lucky to have walked into this house yesterday and had the intention of staying as long as they would have her and her sister.

--

A/N: Okay. There it is, your Christmas present! Hope you liked it! Like many other chapters, it wrote itself and came out all at once. Well press the pretty little button and let me know if you liked it! Or even if you hated it!


	14. Silence

A/N: Hey guys! Hope all your holidays were good! Mine was awesome! I got an iPod video and Gilmore Girls Seasons 1-3 and a memory card for my camera and shoes and a pearl + diamond ring and earrings and a $200 gift card to the mall and $55 to ae and I think that's it Anyway, I hope you liked last chapter I didn't get many reviews but it is the holidays so I decided to post because I'm really bored. Anyway. On with the story…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

--

**Chapter 13: Silence**

As Rory and Hailey sat at the table watching the arguments over stupid things and the sarcastic remarks being shared, Shelby started to cry. Everyone went silent and the morning madness subsided as Hailey got out of her chair and went into Rory's room. Once she arrived at the porta-crib, she picked Hailey up and started to shush her and rock her back and fourth. Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Matt, and Jess watched in awe as the almost-15-year-old cared for the baby as if she were her own.

"Where's her diaper bag?" Hailey asked still looking at and rocking Shelby.

"Uh…um…in the uh living room next to the um couch," Rory stuttered.

"Thanks," she replied quickly but looking up at them strangely as she went into the living room.

"Wow," Lorelai finally broke the silence that hung in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Luke muttered.

"She was…" Matt started.

"…Like her mother," Rory finished.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed.

"Guys, it's not like she swallowed fire or something, she told us she cared for Shelby. We knew she was like her mother," Jess stated, not as fazed as the others.

"Do you know something we don't mister?" Lorelai asked him suspiciously.

"No, but I know what it's like to not be wanted and I definitely know what it is like to be the outsider of this wacky family. Just…treat her normal, like she's always lived here," Jess reasoned.

"Jess…" Rory started but was cut off when Jess put a finger to her lips.

"Don't, it's fine, just make her feel welcomed," with that Jess got up and walked out the back door. Rory looked at the back door Jess had just walked out of and sighed; she didn't know he ever felt like an outsider and she definitely didn't know he thought he wasn't wanted. She assumed that he was talking about her, so hurt for him and felt guilty.

Hailey reentered the kitchen with a bottle of formula which she proceeded to put in the microwave and heat up for Shelby.

"Alright, well I got to get to the diner. I'll see you guys later. Bye Babe," he said as he quickly kissed Lorelai, "Bye Ror, Matt, Hailey."

"Bye dad," Rory and Matt chorused.

"Bye," Hailey said and smiled at him as he went upstairs to get dressed.

"I got to get to the inn, too. Meet at Luke's for lunch," Lorelai said as she also went up the stairs, coffee in hand, to get ready for work.

"Tyler, Macy, and I are meeting at 11 to talk about colleges, I better get ready," Matt said, then walked off leaving Rory, Hailey, and Shelby in the kitchen.

"Hey," Rory smiled at Hailey.

Hailey smiled back and responded with, "Hi."

"Listen, you probably think we're weird and crazy and belong in an insane asylum, and you're probably right, but we love each other, a lot, and in this town, everybody knows everything about everyone. So by now everyone probably knows you're here."

"Rory-," Hailey interrupted but was cut off.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that I already love the both of you very much and Jess does too. I know everybody else does and when we stopped everything when Shelby woke up it was because we were surprised, anyway, please forgive us and give us a chance to show you what kind of a family we really are," Rory finished.

"Wow, you sure can talk," Hailey stated, "Listen, I didn't take any offense earlier, I know you guys were surprised, everyone is when they realize I had to grow up a long time ago, I'm not your average 15-year-old. And Rory? I heard what Jess said," Rory looked at her when she said that and the look in Rory's eyes when she did…Hailey was touched. Her eyes said everything she was feeling; guilt, confusion, question, anxiousness, and most prominent was worry. "Oh, Rory," Hailey said as she set Shelby in the porta-crib and wrapped her arms around Rory in a tight hug.

Rory gratefully accepted the hug and hugged her back. She silently started to let tears stream down her face as Hailey stroked her hair.

"I-I didn't know Jess felt like that! He never said anything! God, I've always wanted him around! And I never knew he felt like an outsider around us!" Rory exclaimed as a sob wracked her body.

"Rory, Rory, shhhh, it's okay. I don't think Jess is mad or upset with you. He's just remembering living with his mom and those feelings of being unwanted and being a burden to people. He probably felt like a burden to Luke when he first got here. Shhh, don't cry. Jess wouldn't want you to cry Ror. I'm sure he hates to see you cry," she whispered to her as her crying subsided and she looked up at Hailey with an adoring glint in her own eyes for her just as she had earlier for her and Jess.

"How are you so strong?" Rory asked her.

"I have to be," Hailey replied with an indifferent tone in her voice.

"Not here, not with me or any of us. Let your guard down, let us in. Because Hunnie, you can't keep your feelings to yourself. It's not good for you," Rory told her with concern in her voice.

"I'm not as strong as I look," Hailey's voice cracked, "I-I used to cry myself to sleep if it got to be too much. Not that I got much sleep with Shelby," she said wiping ferociously at her eyes, wiping the existing tears, and the ones threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hunnie," Rory said in a sympathetic voice as she wrapped her up in her arms as Hailey had just done for her.

"You have to go find Jess," Hailey said as she sat up straight and wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

"No, I have to stay here and be with you," Rory said looking directly into Hailey's blotchy, puffy, piercing blue/gray eyes that glistened with left over tears.

"I'll be fine," Hailey assured as she got up and poured herself coffee.

"I never said you wouldn't be, but I'm not going to just leave you like this," Rory stated firmly.

"Why?" Hailey turned around and asked.

"What?" Rory asked her surprised.

"Why? Why do you care? Why does it matter to you if I'm okay or not?" Hailey spouted.

"Because I care about you and I love you. I'm not going to leave you like this before I know you'll really be okay," Rory told her in disbelief.

"Why? My parents didn't, no one ever has so why do you?" Hailey asked on the verge of more tears.

"Oh Hailey," Rory said as she got up and went over to the counter where Hailey was standing. Rory went up to hug her again, but Hailey pushed her away. Rory grabbed Hailey and brought her to her tightly against her chest. Hailey tried to hit Rory but Rory simply held her closer until Hailey gave up and sobbed into Rory's chest.

She cried about her parents, she cried for Shelby, that she had to go through all of this and not knowing what's going on, she cried because she felt like a burden, and most of all, she cried because she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't harbor the unbearable pain and responsibilities she had. Rory held her close whispering reassuring things into her hair as the sobs violently wracked her small body.

Shelby started to cry, Hailey tried to go get her but Rory refused and made her sit down at the table while _she_ went to get Shelby. Rory went into her room and bent down to pick Shelby up. She then proceeded to bounce her and sing to her until she fell asleep. She put her back in the crib and, after closing the door quietly and starting a new pot of coffee, sat at the table with Hailey.

"You shouldn't be here comforting me. I can handle everything myself," Hailey said stubbornly.

"No, you can't, you cannot harbor that hurt without help Hailey," Rory told her sternly.

"I have for 15 years. You're not my mother," Hailey told her.

Rory stayed silent for a few moments then stated calmly, "Yes, you have for 15 years and look where it got you; sobbing in a kitchen with a girl you met yesterday. I don't care if you can lift a house; no one is strong enough to carry around that kind of pain. No, I'm not your mother, but was your mother really a mother to you?"

"I understand that you think you're a burden here, but you are not even close in the slightest. You are family; you are always welcomed here for as all as you need. You may not want our help, but whether you want it or not, you are going to get it."

"You need to be in school, not home taking care of Shelby. And stop saying I shouldn't be here with you, Jess can wait. He waited 6 years to have me and he can wait a few hours to get an apology. Do we understand each other?" Rory finished.

Hailey looked at her, silently analyzing everything she had said. Some of the things she said had hurt, but Rory was using tough love and Hailey understood that. "Yes," she finally replied.

"Good," Rory said before she got up and walked over to the newly finished coffee.

"Rory?" Hailey asked.

"Yes?" Rory turned around and saw the pained expression in her eyes.

"I-I want a mom, I don't know why Larynn didn't want me. I tried to get her to love me and Shells, but she just didn't. I just wanted a mom to share my secrets with and talk about boys and everything you're supposed to do with your mom. But I couldn't because she was always out a-and I-I just want to _have_ a mom, not _be_ a mom," Hailey stumbled over her words as she looked down at the table.

Rory's maternal instincts kicked in as she saw the hurt in Hailey's face. She looked so sad, like everything she ever wanted was taken away from her. She looked like a little girl who wanted their mommy to kiss her boo-boo and make everything better.

She walked slowly over to Hailey, sat down beside her and kissed her temple as she slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a side hug.

"Hailey, Hun, if you ever need a mom you come to me or even my mom. We will always be there for you. Do you understand?" Rory said sincerely as she looked Hailey in the eyes.

"Yeah, okay," Hailey answered, "Rory?" Rory squeezed her shoulder, "I need a mom," she said as she leaned her head on Rory's chest and silently let tears roll down her cheeks.

They sat way for quite some time until Hailey finally convinced Rory she was okay and told Rory she _needed_ to go find Jess.

--

**Meanwhile In The Gazebo**

"Okay, let's set up a chart," Matt started, "We'll have each of our names across the top and all the schools going down the side. We'll put a check next to the schools we got into and see if we all 3 got into any of the schools."

"Okay," Tyler and Macy agreed.

About 15 minutes later Matt was looking over the chart and realized the only school all 3 had gotten into was Yale.

"Well?" Macy asked anxiously.

"Yale," Matt said with a smile.

"We all got into Yale? That's it?" Tyler asked as his head cocked to the side.

"Yup," Matt said as he showed them the chart.

"Well, Yale it is," Macy stated.

"Mac, we don't have to go to Yale. We only go if it's the school we truly want to go to," Matt stated firmly.

"I know Matt, but they only other place I really _wanted_ to go was NYU, but I don't really know if I can live that far away from here. Yale is a great school, Ivy League and everything," Macy confessed.

"Yeah dude, the only other place I really liked was Columbia but that's way too far away, I want to go to Yale. It's close to my family and Ashley, Ivy League man, it's Ivy League," Tyler replied.

"Yeah, I'm thinking I want to go there too. Looks like we're going to college together!" Matt exclaimed. They hugged and then made there way over to Luke's to tell everyone the good news.

--

After Rory had left Hailey and Shelby home, she walked to the bridge knowing Jess would be there. Sure enough, Jess sat in the middle of the bridge, staring out at the water.

"Hey there," Rory said as she sat down next to him and let her legs hang over the side.

He glanced over at her and half-smiled at her, then looked back out at the water.

"I'm sorry," Rory said looked down at her hands as she did so.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jess said honestly as he turned his head to look at her. He put his index finger under her chin and made her look at him. He saw confusion and uncertainty staring back at him. "Nothing," he repeated. She tore her eyes from his gaze, "Hey, hey, look at me Cat." She made herself look at him, "This has nothing to do with you, I'm just letting memories of Liz get the best of me," Jess reassured her.

"Okay," Rory mumbled.

Jess leaned in and gently kissed her lips. The kiss soon became more heated and they ended up lying on the bridge heatedly devouring each other's mouths. Their tongues fighting for control as they explored the other's mouth. Rory entangled her hands in his hair as he ran his hands up and down her sides and rested them one on her hip and the other cradling her face. Rory had moved to exploring his back, chest and stomach until she finally landed at the base of his neck and stayed there as he detached their lips and started leaving fiery kisses from her jaw to her neck to her collarbone and back up until he was at the special spot behind her left earlobe. Once there he slowly kissed it then licked and sucked it causing Rory to moan and whimper.

This only derived Jess to continue. He kissed his way back to her lips as she flipped them over so that she was straddling his hips and moved her hips a little into his. He groaned in reaction and kissed her harder. It was Rory's turn to tease. She kissed her way from his well-defined jaw to his neck and collarbone and ear until finally landing at his pulse where she knew Jess was sensitive. As she sucked on and bit lightly there Jess groaned while pulling Rory tighter against his hips. She moved her hips then which elicited an approval grunt from Jess. Jess was getting antsy under her touch so he pulled her head up so that he could kiss her lips. He kissed her with all he had. They hungrily kissed for a few minutes until they were in dire need of oxygen.

Rory laid her head on Jess' chest as he stroked her hair. "Wow," Rory said.

"Yeah," Jess responded. They were both amazed at the effect they had on each other.

"I think I'm ready," Rory said sitting up and looking him in the eye. He searched her eyes for truthfulness and certainty and that is exactly what he found.

"Okay," he said. After a few moments of silence, "You have to talk to Lorelai."

"I know," she told him. "I'm a mother," she told him as she lay down next to him and laid an arm across his chest as she put her head in the crook of his arm.

"I know," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

They laid there until Hailey found them there and told them it was time to head to Luke's. They reluctantly got up and made their way to Luke's for an eventful lunch.

--

Just as Rory, Jess, Hailey, and Shelby were about to enter the diner, Matt, Macy, and Tyler caught up with them.

"Hey guys," Macy said as she slung an arm around Rory's waist and they walked up the stairs.

"Hey man," Jess said as he did that manly hand-shake thing with Tyler and Matt. Hailey sat back and watched the exchange until Rory grabbed her and pulled her into her side with an arm around her waist.

The girls were first to enter the diner to see Luke with an annoying mixed with frustration look on his face.

"Luke? What is your problem?" Jess asked when he entered the diner.

"Nothing," Luke replied gruffly.

"Uh huh," Jess said unbelievingly.

"That stupid guy in the corner just sits there and orders coffee, nothing else. It's really busy and he is wasting a table!" Luke exclaimed as he handed Jess a plate which he took to the appropriate table.

Rory, Matt, Macy, Tyler, and Hailey looked over at the table that Luke pointed to. Rory went speechless as she clung to Macy so that she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Rory, Hun, what is it?" Macy asked her.

Matt stared blankly as he too was rendered speechless. Tyler ran a hand in front of his face, but his glare didn't falter. "Yo, earth to Matt. What's up man?" Tyler asked.

At this time Lorelai walked in the diner in her usual bouncy fashion until she looked at her kids then to the table they were staring at.

"Chris," Rory squeaked out.

"What!?" Jess and Luke chorused.

"No," Macy said as she led Rory to a sitting position at the counter.

"What is going on?" Hailey asked.

"You must me Hailey, I'm Tyler Cervantes, good friend of the family you have stepped into," Tyler introduced himself, "And that," he pointed to the table, "would be Chris Hayden, Lorelai's ex-husband and Rory and Matt's father."

Hailey's eyes widened as she stood, gave Shelby to Tyler and marched over to the table.

"Hailey! No! Don't!" Rory tried to stop her. Jess grabbed her arms but she whipped out of his grip. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her.

"Get the hell out!" Hailey screamed at Chris as she reached his table.

Jess finally, successfully pulled Hailey away and over to Macy and Rory.

"Chris, you need to leave, now," Lorelai told him.

"I see you popped another one out after I left," Chris said with venom.

"Excuse you! And no, I did not pop another one out. That young lady is Larynn's kid. Larynn wasn't brave enough to handle her own kids so she left them by themselves. They came here and now they are living with us. As in Luke and I," Lorelai spat back.

"Well, cowardly tendencies run in the family I guess," Chris stated as he stood up.

The diner patrons sat and watched in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"I highly suggest you leave, right now," Lorelai told him.

"Why's that?" Chris asked smirking.

"If you don't you'll have me to deal with," Jess stated with deadly calmness as he stepped towards Chris.

"And me," Luke said.

"Me too," Tyler stated as he handed the baby to Macy.

Matt clenched his fists and jaw as he spat out, "Me too," and walked up until he was chest to chest with which was once his father.

"Matt, it's me your dad. You wouldn't hurt me," Chris reasoned with Matt.

"Get out!" Rory yelled.

"Hunnie-," Chris tried.

"NO! Get OUT! You are NOT welcomed here _Chris_!" she spat his name like it was a dirty thing coming out of her mother.

"Test me," Matt said in a deadly quiet voice staring Chris in the eye.

By now Lorelai had tears streaming down her face along with Rory and Hailey.

Chris stared at Matt and the rest for awhile before saying, "Fine."

"Why?" Rory exclaimed, "Why do you do this? Everything was fine before you showed up! I hate you! I hate you and I never want to see you again! If you come back here I will set Jess on you! Leave this town and NEVER come back! Are we clear?" Rory finished.

"Yes, I'll leave you guys alone," Chris stated quietly.

"Good," Rory said as she buried her face in Macy's shoulder.

Chris grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. Matt unclenched his fists, walked up and sat at the counter. He sat down then banged his fist on the counter while exclaiming, "Damn it!" and letting a few silent tears roll down his cheeks.

Jess walked to Rory and wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug as sobs wracked her body and she buried herself in his chest. Luke did the same for Lorelai as she quietly cried to herself. Macy rubbed Matt's back in way of comfort after she handed Shelby to Hailey. Hailey softly sang to Shelby as she started to cry at all the commotion.

The diner went silent once again as they listened to Hailey's beautiful singing voice fill the room. Once Shelby had stopped crying and fell asleep, Hailey stopped singing and quiet conversation started back up.

Lorelai straightened up, "Let's eat lunch."

"Yeah," they all agreed as they all took a seat at the counter and awaited Luke to cook their lunch.

"Yale," Matt stated as he looked at his mother.

"That's great sweetie," Lorelai responded as he swept her fingers over his cheek then hugged him tightly.

--

After lunch, Jess and Luke started working around the diner, Tyler and Macy went home to tell their parents about their decisions, and Hailey took Shelby home to feed her, which left Rory and Lorelai walking home after getting ice cream.

"Mom, I have to talk to you," Rory told her mother as they walked the way to their house linked at the arms.

"Yes?" Lorelai answered.

"I think I'm ready," Rory confessed looking directly at Lorelai. They stopped walking and stood staring at each other. Lorelai leaned up and kissed Rory's forehead.

"Okay," Lorelai stated, "We'll make an appointment to get you on the pill."

"Thanks, mom," Rory told her mom.

"God, you're getting so old," Lorelai told her as they started walking again.

"Yeah, but I'll always be your little girl," Rory told Lorelai as she leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Not for long," Lorelai teased with a mischievous smile.

"Mom," Rory said as she felt a blush creep up her neck to her cheeks.

"Sorry," Lorelai said.

Rory became serious again, "I'm a mom," Rory told her.

"I know," Lorelai whispered.

"I'm scared," Rory confessed.

"I know, but Hunnie, you're gunna be fine. Those girls already adore you and I'll be here every step of the way if you need help," Lorelai reassured her.

"Okay," Rory whispered.

They walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence. Each replaying the day's events in their heads. Silently thinking about and analyzing everything in a way of recovering and moving on. The silence was filled with swirling thoughts and emotions of the events that had just taken place. Silence. The silence was golden.

--

A/N: Mkay, that's it! Hope you liked it! It's not my favorite chapter but whatever. Press the pretty little button and tell me what you think!


	15. So Far So Good, Beautiful

A/N: Chelsea is back!! They moved into their house yesterday!! Okay, well here's the next chapter I hope you like it! hollowgirl22, this chapter is for you. ; )

On with the story…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

--

**Chapter 14: So Far So Good, Beautiful**

**Rory's POV**

So, it's been about 2 weeks since Hailey and Shelby moved in the Crap Shack. Saying that it is cramped would be an understatement, but we make it work. The living arrangements have been changed accordingly: Matt has moved into the apartment over the diner with Jess, Hailey moved into Matt's room upstairs, and Shelby's porta-crib is set up in my room.

Yes, I am the one to get up at all hours of the night with Shelby, but I volunteered the mom position so whatever; I'm fine with it. Besides, Jess takes her some nights so I can actually get a good night's rest. It may bug Matt to all ends of the earth but Jess does it anyway. He assumed father, so it _is_ his duty and seeing as we don't live in the same house…well we switch on and off.

Hailey started SHH about a week ago and already had Tristan coming on to her. He is such a jackass! True, Hailey is a beautiful young lady with her sandy, blonde hair and blue gray eyes; her fairly tan skin, but not as dark as Jess' and around 5' 4" heaight, what guy wouldn't hit on her? Well, Tyler informed Mr. Dugrey of Hailey's status as a Gilmore and Tristan, for once in his life, listened and backed off.

Hailey's made a lot of friends already, but she always comes back to our group: Tyler, Macy, Matt, Jess, Ashley, Paris, Lane, Dave, and I, most girls in the sophomore class are jealous, but Hailey ignores them. They're jealous because first of all, she's related to Matt Gilmore, second of all, Jess Mariano and Tyler Cervantes are super hot and they treat her like their sister, and third of all, all of her best friends are either juniors or seniors.

Her own friends beside us consisted of about 3 girls and 4 guys. Their names were Alyssa, Molly, Danielle, Dan (twins, ha-ha.), Noah, and Steve. They were great kids and I'm glad she made friends so quick. They've been to the house a few times and we've all met them and warned all of the guys. They were a tad scared when Matt and Jess double-teamed them, but other then that they were fine.

Right now, I'm working in the diner with Lane while Jess is upstairs with Shelby. My mom is at the inn, Matt is over Tyler's with Macy and Ashley, my dad is in Hartford talking to a supplier, and Hailey is sitting at the table by the window with Molly and Steve. I made my way over to their table to take their order.

"Hey guys! What'll you have?" I asked them with a smile.

"Hey Ror, I'll have a burger, coffee, and chili fries," Hailey told me.

"Same except I want a sprite," Steve answered.

"Uhh, same as Hails except I'll have regular fries," Molly smiled up at me.

"Where's Shells?" Hailey asked me.

"Upstairs with Jess. I think he's feeding her then putting her down for her nap. You can go up and check if you want sweetie," I smiled at them then walked back to give Caesar their order.

**Hailey's POV**

"God, you're so lucky Hails," Molly gushed as Rory walked away.

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew exactly why, I got this all the time.

"Because, you're part of their world, you are a Gilmore and your 'mom' and 'dad' are the super couple of SHH. You and Shelby are so lucky to have them," Molly finished.

"I know we're lucky, but why does everyone make such a big deal over the fact that I am a Gilmore and my best friends and new assumed parents are the 'super couple'? By the way, why are Rory and Jess the super couple anyway?" I asked Molly getting a bit irritated. Sometimes I think my friends are only my friends because of who my family is.

"You mean you don't know?" Steve was incredulous.

"No?" I said confused.

"Well, it took about 6 years of knowing each other to realize they liked each other. By the time they confessed it to one another they were both in relationships that didn't mean anything and were completely _in love_ with each other. When they did confess it, they were in 9th grade on that old bridge talking in 3rd person about each other supposedly. Someone saw them and the rumors were out. It was the most romantic get together ever, so they were dubbed 'super couple.'" Molly informed me.

"Really?" I can't believe Jess didn't tell me this that morning after I came! "I'm going to go check on Shelby, call me when the food's done."

I raced to the stairs and after receiving a confused look from Rory and Lane, I bolted up the stairs and through the apartment door.

"Shhhh, Hailey! You are going to wake up Shelby, I just put her down!" Jess hissed at me as the door banged the wall behind it. I wasn't mad or anything like that. I just wished that he would have told me more about him and Rory if he was going to presume himself my new step-in father. I was just upset and a little sad that my friends new more about my new family then I did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. By now I was on the verge of tears. I've been an emotional wreck since I got here, but Jess out of everyone understands the most.

"Tell you what? Come on Angel, you gotta tell me what's going on," he tried to comfort me by pulling me into a hug and using his and Rory's nick-name for me but I simply pushed him away. I didn't want comfort I wanted information.

"More about you and Rory! You guys are this famous couple and everyone has been telling me all week about how freakin' lucky I was! Here I thought they're talking about being a Gilmore, when really it's because my step-in parents are the 'SUPER couple' of the freakin' school!" I was just so frustrated, "You couldn't mention to me before I started in a completely different school that 'oh hey, I forgot to tell you Rory and I are famous! Have a nice day Angel!' Huh? God! You are so frustrating!"

"Hails you have got to calm down. I didn't do this on purpose; I didn't withhold information to hurt you. I didn't even know I was withholding information!" apparently; Jess was also getting frustrated. I had angry tears streaming down my face and was wiping at them furiously. I had done too much crying these past two weeks. I was supposed to be the strong, independent chick from Hartford.

I just couldn't be around them though; they had a way of bringing out my feelings like no one had been able to do. All of them! Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Jess, Matt, Macy, Tyler, Ashley, Lane, Dave, Molly, Danielle, Alyssa, Steve, Noah, Dan, and even **PARIS**, yes _Paris Gellar_ could get me to show emotion! I _never_ used to do this; it's scaring the hell out of me. I'm sitting on the couch with my head in my hands now. I know I'm worrying Jess, but I don't care right now; right now I need to think.

So, that's what I do; I sit and think while Jess stands in front of me waiting for me to talk.

--

**Downstairs**

**Rory's POV**

I see Hailey running to the stairs and I know it's not to check on Shelby; because I know she trusts Jess with her and wouldn't be rushing to check on her. Must have been something Molly or Steve said. Just when I thought they were good kids…

I gave Hailey a confused look then went over to question Molly and Steve.

"Guys? Do you know what's wrong with Hailey?" I tried not to sound too upset, but it was hard. They hurt my Angel!

"She said she was going to check no Shelby," Molly replied.

"Oh, well I don't think she wouldn't run up the stairs quite that quick, she trusts Je-," I was cut off when I heard the door upstairs bang, "Okay, well how about you guys tell me what happened before she went up there."

"Well…we told her about how you and Jess were the 'super couple' of SHH and how you guys got together. Then she looked confused, and then a little hurt and said she had to check up on Shelby," Steve supplied.

"Oh," we should have told her about that, "Thanks, I'll go see what's up," with that last remark I made my way upstairs after telling Lane to hold down the diner.

--

**Upstairs**

**Hailey's POV**

I had been sitting on the couch for about 5 minutes when I heard light foot steps coming up the stairs. It was Rory; I knew it by the way she walked. God! I am so in over my head with this family.

"What is going on up here?" she hissed at us as she walked through the already opened door.

"Good question," Jess snapped.

"Hey now, hold on buddy, don't go snapping at me!" she told him in her 'stern' voice.

"Well Hailey here has decided to completely break down and won't tell me what is wrong. I mean I kind of know; but what she was saying wasn't exactly break-down material," Jess supplemented.

"Angel, Hunnie, what is going on?" she asked me gently as she sat on the couch and started stroking my hair. I leaned into her touch and ended up with my head on her lap. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes before she finally sent Jess downstairs to help Lane out. With a frustrated sigh and throwing up of his arms he went down stairs and shut the door on his way out.

"You wanna talk now?" she asked gently, yet firmly.

"Just," I was trying to choose my words correctly, "overwhelmed with emotions…" I trailed off at the end of my sentence.

"I thought we talked about this," she seemed a tad annoyed, but understanding all the same.

"I know! It's just that I never used to show my feelings and having all these people around me who can bring them kind of freaks me out!" I exclaim frustratingly, burying my head in her side.

"That's good. It means that you care about these people and that they care about you," I sighed in response to that, "Angel, come on," she was stroking my hair again, "you're still the strong, beautiful, confident chick from Hartford; you just have actual feelings now; unlike everyone else out there," the latter was added playfully at the end of the first whispered seriousness.

She could always read me; it was like I was an open book! Not really though because she could read Jess and he was anything but an open book. Only God knows how she obtained _that_ ability.

There was silence as I rolled her words around in my head. Thinking, analyzing, and reviewing them. Then a question occurred to me, "Why Angel?" I had always wandered where they got their nick-name for me. I expected a book, but was surprised.

"Your eyes," she answered, immediately knowing what I was talking about.

"Oh," I said. We sat in silence until I sat up and looked at her. "Thank you," I whispered.

She hugged me tightly and whispered just as quietly, "No need."

Those 2 words meant more than what most people would think and didn't confuse me at all. Those 2 words simply meant that I didn't have to thank her. That she would always be there and she didn't need thank-yous to be by my side. God, I love this family.

--

**Night; Above the Diner**

**Rory's POV**

Hailey was shacked up over at Molly's, Matt was over Tyler's, and Lorelai and Luke had offered to take Shelby for the night. Jess and I decided to have a night together; alone. It was Friday; I had finished my homework and proofread my article for the paper earlier, while Jess took his shift at the diner. As I was making my way up the diner stairs to the apartment, I heard _I Dream A Jeanie _on the television; a guilty pleasure of Jess' that I teased him about mercilessly. I tip-toed the rest of the way, as to not disturb him and his guilty pleasure.

Once I got to the top of the stairs, I slowly opened the door and stood in the door jam. About 15 minutes of standing there he finally turned off the TV and looked at me. I knew he knew I was standing there the whole time. He looked at me and smirked.

I took off my coat and through it on the chair near the door along with my purse. I strolled over to him silently until I was directly in front of him standing between his knees. 

"What's for dinner? I was thinking pasta, that _you_ will cook," I smiled sweetly at him as he grabbed my hands loosely swinging them.

As he gently tugged on my hands he said, "Well," I was now straddling him as he rubbed my back and I played with the hair at the base of his neck, "of course I would make it," he kissed my neck, "because if you made it," and my jaw, "you would give us food poisoning," well that killed the mood. He kissed behind my left earlobe; scratch that thought; mood definitely not killed.

He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down for a fiery kiss filled with lust, want, need, and passion. I kissed him back with everything I had and pressed up against his body as much as I could. We were touching everywhere possible and Jess had found his way back to my neck and collarbone. I buried my hands in his hair and threw my head back in ecstasy as I ground my hips into his. When I did his he detached himself form my neck and groaned. He then pulled me down for a fierce, mind-blowing kiss that left me dizzy with want. I needed to feel him against me; skin to skin. I tugged at his shirt. He refused and responded by grabbing my thighs as I got the picture and wrapped my legs firmly around his waist.

He picked me up and carried me to his bed. Once there he laid me down gently and then let me take off his shirt to reveal his well-toned chest and stomach muscles. I ran my fingernails down his chest to his lower stomach, stopping right above the waistband to his boxers that were showing out of the top of his slow slung jeans; then ran them back up. He shuddered at my touch and his eyes darkened with lust as he looked at me for silent permission. I smiled at him and gave him a small head nod as an answer.

He reached down to the bottom hem of my shirt and lightly tugged. I sat up to help him out and once my shirt was discarded, I laid back down with my arms slung above my head. Jess looked over my newly-exposed skin and reached down to my ear. He whispered, "You're beautiful," then kissed it and began his assault on my neck and jaw line once again. I needed more so I reached for his belt buckle. He immediately stopped and looked me in the eye questioningly. I smiled at him and undid his belt, then his button and zipper and let his pants fall from his hips.

His arousal to my actions was very apparent through his boxers and I blushed. He smiled at my blush and kneeled down to leave open-mouthed kissed from the hollow between my breasts to my lower stomach above my jeans. As he licked there he reached behind my back and unlatched my bra. I sat up so I could finish taking it off as he started on my jeans. He gently slid them off my hips and left them on the floor with the rest of our clothes. He repositioned us so that we were long-ways on his bed instead of on the edge.

As I lay there beneath him clad only in my panties, I didn't feel embarrassed or anything like that, I felt beautiful as he gazed down at me, a shining glint in his eyes.

He leaned down and gave me a slow sensual kiss as he rubbed circles on my hip then slid a couple fingers under my panties. I gasped at this and he took advantage of my open mouth to let his tongue dive in to explore the already well known territory. By just having his fingers there I felt my panties getting wet and Jess smirked against my mouth when he felt this.

He left my mouth and left a trail of butterfly kisses to my right breast as he kissed and bit all around it while I moaned and whimpered his name and he moved to my left. All this with his mouth as his fingers did wanders below. He slid a finger into me and my hips bucked against his finger. God, I didn't know this felt so good I would have done it much sooner. As he did this he kissed the hollow between my breasts and looked up at me for my reaction. I caught his eye for a split second, but he must have seen the pleasure in my face because as soon as I had caught it he slid a second finger into me. I let out a loud moan at this and bit my lip as I moved my hips in rhythm with his fingers that were smoothly slipping in and out of me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and he groaned and bit down hard on my nipple as I brushed my fingers against his arousal. I teased him and apparently he had had enough; he removed his fingers from me and reached into his nightstand draw for what I assumed a condom; I assumed right. He looked me in the eye and asked, "Do you think you're ready?" and "Are you sure?" to both of which I answered with a positive shake of my head.

He slowly pulled down my now wet panties as I slid down his boxers. I knew this was going to hurt so I tried to brace myself. "Relax Catty, I know it's going to hurt but if you don't relax it will hurt more. I promise I'll try not to hurt you," at his words I relaxed a tad and bit my lip in anticipation. He slowly entered me and I winced in pain but didn't tell him to stop; he saw me wince and asked several times if I wanted him to stop. I opened my eyes as tears slid down my cheeks but always answered no, that I wanted this.

Each time he nodded his head and continued going down on me. He pulled out and thrust down on me again, a little faster and harder this time. The pain was most definitely there, but there was this weird feeling in the pit of my belly that helped me not to think about the pain. By the fourth thrust I found myself wrapping my legs around his waist and pulled down. It got more pleasurable with each thrust and the pain became a dull pain that I tried my best to ignore. Jess was obviously surprised by my movements as I used my legs and hips to move in rhythm with him.

At about the 7th thrust I was approaching fastly to my climax and so was Jess; I could see it in his face. The way his head lulled back with each thrust and the way he groaned when I moved my hips against his. He thrust into me one more time as I moaned loudly and held onto the head board above my head. He collapsed against me and slowly slid himself out of me and lay next to me; half on my chest half on the bed. He placed lazy kissed on my collarbone as I kissed his forehead and hair. He laid his head in the crook of my neck and slung his left arm across my stomach as I pulled the sheet up to cover us as we slept; snuggled together.

No, our first time was not perfect and wasn't all planned out, but it was enough for me and for Jess and it was beautiful. He looked up at me with drooping eyes; I must have worn him out, and said, "Why don't you clean up while I change the sheets, okay?" I nodded and slowly got up, grabbed one of Jess' shirts from his dresser and walked to the bathroom.

Once I came out of the bathroom, Jess was in pajama bottoms and standing in the 'kitchen' area waiting for me. I walked over to him in his over-sized Metallica shirt and wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the gesture and kissed my forehead. We touched our foreheads together and every once in awhile reached out our lips for a small kiss. I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

We stood there for awhile then I pulled away, took his hand, and pulled him over to his bed. We got under the covers and snuggled together until we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

**Morning**

**Nobody's POV**

It was around 9am when Matt returned home from Tyler's to work in the diner for a couple of hours. He wanted to set his stuff down upstairs and then take a shower and head back down…but got a little surprise when he opened the door. Now, imagine his surprise when he walks in his door to find his baby sister and his best friend tangled up in the sheets of his best friend's bed with his sisters clothes discarded on the floor.

He panicked and dropped his bag then ran down the stairs. As soon as he got down there he searched for Luke. He found him at the counter, rushed over to him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the storage room.

"What the hell Matt?!" Luke asked annoyed.

Matt started to pace around in small circles and running his hands through his hair.

"They're just up there SLEEPING! Like nothing happened; just waiting for someone to walk in and find them! It just had to be me to walk in on their post-coital sleep!-" This is where Luke intervened in Matt's rant.

"WHOA! Who are we talking about Matt?" Luke exclaimed as he grabbed Matt's shoulders to stop him from pacing.

"Rory and Jess! Who did you think I was talking about!?" Matt screeched.

"Matt, calm down. It was bound to happen eventually, Rory's on the pill. It's okay, settle down," Luke was trying to be level-headed but it was proposing a challenge.

"Calm down?!" Matt asked incredulous, "My baby sister just had SEX with my **best friend** and you want me to _calm down_!"

"Matt, if you go up there and make a fuss all you're going to do is embarrass and upset Rory. Do you want that?" Luke reasoned.

"No," Matt sighed a loud sigh and left the storage room to go back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, obviously annoyed.

"I need to take a shower, don't worry I won't make a big deal out of it," Matt replied and went upstairs.

He walked in to find Jess sitting at the table with Rory in his lap sipping coffee. When he entered the apartment they looked up at him. Jess looked scared shitless and Rory looked embarrassed as she scurried off of Jess' lap and a blush crept its way up her neck to her cheeks.

"Hi Matty," she squeaked out as she went over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Ror," he then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, I'm not going to freak. Just, be careful and tell Jess I'm not going to kill him as long as he doesn't hurt you."

Rory smiled up at Matt and Matt smiled back a reassuring smile as Rory went over to Jess and whispered what Matt had told her in his ear. Jess smiled at Matt and Matt winked in return. Matt made his way to the bathroom and Jess encircled his arms around Rory's waist and pulled her close. Rory rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. They leaned in simultaneously and met each other in a slow gentle kiss. They pulled apart and touched foreheads. So far so good, they thought.

--

A/N: Alright, there's your R/J bed scene. I really hope I didn't suck at writing it, if I did I am extremely sorry and please forgive me. I just finished this at a quarter to 2**am** so yeah. Alright, sorry if I missed any mistakes, I'm really tired. Press the pretty little button! But don't be _too_ mean!


	16. Blushing Maroon & Crimson

A/N: Okay. I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I feel horrible! It's been a little crazy. Okay, so here is the next chapter. I am also sorry I didn't put any warning or whatever on the last chapter, I didn't think about it till after I posted and just forgot to change it. So sorry if I caught anybody off guard. Anyway…on with the story…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

--

**Chapter 15: Blushing Maroon & Crimson**

**Rory's POV**

After Matt showered and went downstairs, Jess and I got a shower, dressed and also went downstairs. When we arrived in the diner, Luke was in the kitchen cooking, Matt was leaning against the counter, and mom was sitting at the counter babbling on about something.

"Hey Hun!" mom exclaimed when she saw me.

"Hey mom, um…hey! Let's have a sleepover!" she looked at me kind of funny then smiled widely. _Oh my god she knows! _I thought, "You know," I rambled, "Lane, Paris, Ashley, Macy, Hailey, you, and me. Jess can take Shelby."

"Sure Sweets," she was still smiling as she went back to sipping her coffee and babbling.

"What was that all about?" I whispered to Jess who had been standing next to me the whole time.

He smirked at me, grabbed me hips, and then leaned in so that his lips were barely touching my ear, "Check your collarbone," he whispered in my ear, which caused me to shiver, and then walked behind the counter, still smirking, and got a glass of water.

I was wearing a fitted maroon camisole, which I had been wearing yesterday, my black rimmed glasses, which I kept over Jess and Matt's, and a pair of Jess' black sweatpants that hung low on my hips. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun and I had on some socks; I didn't feel like dealing with the shoe thing. Normally I wouldn't wear that into the diner, but I wasn't going to put on my clothes from yesterday, so this was it.

I looked down, and sure enough I had a red mark on my collarbone. I felt a deep blush creep up my neck into my cheeks. I was positive my cheeks were as dark as my camisole. Jess looked over and his smirk grew.

Just as I made my way over to my mom at the counter for some coffee, Tyler walked in. He came and sat next to me at the counter, then soon started to smirk as well. _Oh my god_ I thought. "What!?" I exclaimed.

"Rory's all grown up with her first hickey! I'm so proud!" Tyler dabbed at his eyes dramatically as he said this and hugged me to his side.

"Not my first Ty," I smirked at him, "just the first you've seen."

"What?" Matt asked.

"I'm almost 17 Matt, I've had a hickey before," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Seriously Matt, what did you think they were doing all this time?" mom chimed in as she got up and went out the door to what I assumed the inn.

"Not that!" Matt exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Matt, chill. It's not like they've been sleeping together," Tyler reasoned.

"Jess chocked on his glass of water, I blushed a deep crimson, and Matt ran his hand down his face in exasperation.

"Oh," Tyler looked down, and then started cracking up.

"What is so funny?" Matt asked.

"You walked in on them didn't you!? Aw, man that's just too funny!" Tyler gasped out through his laughter.

"He did **NOT** walk in on us," Jess stated, "He saw us in the morning, way after the event."

"Still hilarious," Tyler said.

"Hey! I had to calm him down. If I didn't, I highly doubt Jess would be here right now," Luke shouted from the kitchen. We all forgot he was in there.

"Oh my god! Luke knows?" I exclaimed, completely embarrassed.

"Sorry, but your lucky I talked to him before barging in there. It would not have been pretty," Matt stated.

"Yeah, Catty, don't be so embarrassed. It's just Luke, Matt, and Tyler," Jess _tried_ to reason.

"Yeah, let's see here; my dad, my brother, and my might-as-well-be brother all know I had **sex** _before_ my own MOM! God, she is going to be so upset she didn't know first!" I exclaimed, and then slapped my hands over my mouth at the realization of what I just said.

Everyone stared at me, shocked, as I laid my head in my hand son the counter top. After recovering from the shock of my statement, Jess came over and started rubbing my back in comfort. I cuddled into his side as he lifted my chin to look at him. He pulled me closer and kissed me. That is until we heard clapping from beside us. We pulled away and I _swear_, my cheeks were blushing maroon _and_ crimson.

--

A/N: I am sorry this is short. The next chapter will be the sleepover, among other things so that I can make up for this extremely short filler chapter!


	17. Telling the Girls

A/N: Hey guys. I know the last chapter was short but I just wanted to update, I wasn't really in the writing mood so I'm sorry if it sucked. Okay, so as promised this chapter will be the sleepover and maybe a few other things. Also, Lorelai has already opened the Dragonfly with Sookie and Michel. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Special thanks to **hollowgirl22**, **Curley-Q**, and **RBDFAN**! You guys rock! Thank you soo much for always reviewing!

This is a direct continuation of last chapter. Also, the sleepover is about Rory telling her friends that she and Jess slept together so just warning you…**THEY WILL BE TALKING ABOUT SEX**! On with the story…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

--

**Chapter 15: Telling the Girls**

"Oh my god," I muttered as I, once again, blushed. Jess simply smirked and went back behind the counter to grab an order pad and take some orders of the new customers that had just entered the diner.

"Don't worry Ror," Tyler started, "_we won't tell anybody_," he stage whispered to me.

I scoffed in response and got up to get a cup of much needed coffee. Once behind the counter I picked up the diner phone and dialed the number for the inn.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking," mom spoke into the phone.

"Hey mom, it's Rory. About that sleepover, I was thinking we could do it tonight. I can wrangle Jess into taking Shell and invite all the girls over," long pause, "We could get junk food and a really bad movie," I tried bribing her.

"Of course Hun! That sounds great! I'll pick up the movie and food on my way home. You just get all the girls together. Are you inviting Molly, Alyssa, and Dani?" mom asked.

"Um," I contemplated telling my daughter/cousin's friends that I had sex…I'm thinking a no here ladies and gentlemen, "No, I don't think so. I have something I want to tell you guys and I don't really think I want Hailey's friends knowing. You know what I mean?" I finished.

"Yeah, well just make sure to tell Hailey that they can come next time or something," my mom: the wise one.

"Thanks for the advice mom. I've got to go. I need to get Hailey and tell the girls about tonight. See you when you get home!" I said my goodbye.

"No problem Sweets. See you later," pause, "I love you Hunnie," I could tell she knew something was up.

"I love you too mom," and I hung up.

After finishing my coffee, going upstairs and finding my shoes; I headed over to Molly's house to get Hailey.

--

**Molly's House**

I walked up the walkway and to Molly's front door, then knocked and waited for someone to open the door. After about 2 minutes later I heard footsteps and Molly's brother Tommy opened the door. Tommy was a senior at SHH. He was around 5' 9" with shaggy, dirt blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey Tommy, is Hailey here?" I asked with a sweet smile gracing my lips.

"Hey Rory, yeah, her and Molls are in the basement I think. Come on in," with that I stepped through the threshold and into the foyer where I waited while Tommy called for the girls to come upstairs.

The girls replied with a, "Just a second Tommy!" and Tommy made his way back over to me.

"So how are you Rory?" he asked me.

"I'm fine; adjusting to caring for 2 whole other human-beings, but making it work," I replied.

"Yeah, Hailey's a good kid. She's lucky to have you and Jess. Molly adores you two," he stated with a smile.

"Thanks, and that's so sweet that she adores us. We're not worth adoration," I told him humbly.

"Sure you are," he insisted, "You guys are the epitome of a perfect couple," he smiled a small smile and we stood there in a comfortable silence waiting for Hailey and Molly.

"May I?" I gestured to the stairs.

"Of course," he said.

I walked over to the door that led to the basement, opened the door and stuck my head inside the door. "Hails!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Yes ma'am?" she yelled back.

"Let's _go_! We need to find Ashley, Lane, Paris, and Macy, then go home and find blankets and pillows," I instructed.

"Okay, I'm coming Ror!" she said, and then a few seconds later I heard hurried footsteps coming to the stairs. I walked back to the foyer to find a very stunned-looking Tommy staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How'd you do that?" he asked me; man was I confused.

"Do what?" I asked confusedly.

"Just, get them to listen like that?" he asked dumbfound.

"Oh that! Just something that comes with the territory of step-in parent. The motherly instinct and the authority personality that comes out when needed," I explained easily.

Just then Hailey and Molly entered the foyer with us. "Hey Ror," Hailey said as she hugged me.

"Hey girls! Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes!" Molly exclaimed.

"Good," I replied, "Well we have to go home and setup and find those girls."

"What're we doing tonight?" Hailey asked.

"Um, a little sleepover with the gals," I replied slightly flustered.

"Oh! Can Molly, Lyss, and Dani come?" Hailey asked excited.

"Angel, you know I love them but I've got something kind of important to tell you guys. It's just not something I care to share with them," her face fell, I winced and sighed.

"Oh," she said.

"But listen! Next weekend it will be all of us! Molly, Alyssa, Dani, Macy, Ashley, Lane, Paris, you, mom, and I! Or if you want you can just have Molly, Alyssa, and Dani over," I tried to make her happy again, "I just—I need to do this tonight, okay? Do you understand?" I asked. We had completely forgotten that Molly and Tommy were standing right there.

"Of course, Ror, it's a family type of thing tonight. I get it, we'll have them over next weekend," she weakly smiled at me, hugged Molly and Tommy goodbye and walked out to the porch.

"Bye guys," I hugged them, smiled a half smile and walked out to Hailey.

I through her bag over my left shoulder and wrapped my right arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side as we walked. "I love you kid," I whispered as I kissed her temple.

"Love you too," she responded then wrapped her arm around my torso. "Where is Shell going tonight?" she asked.

"I'm making Jess take her. I don't care if the crying bugs Matt. He can deal. This is important and they both know it," I stated firmly.

"Why are you dressed like that? And how come they know and we don't?" she asked me.

"I am dressed like this because…well, you'll find out tonight and Jess knows because if he didn't it'd be really messed up and Matt knows on accident. So does Tyler and my dad," I told her.

"Ohhh, this should be good," she giggled as we continued our way home.

--

**Crap Shack; Night**

"Alright, you got all the girls on their way, you made Jess take Shelby and we got food and a movie; what's up kid?" mom asked me as we setup food in the coffee table while Hailey got the pillows and blankets. I blushed a little and let my hair fall around my face a shield.

"Um…last night…I—we—we," I was so uncomfortable.

"You what? Come on baby, you're scaring mama," my mom probed me for my answer.

"Well…you know I stayed over and Matt and Jess' last night and that Matt was over Tyler's. So it was just Jess and I, by ourselves, in the apartment," I tried giving her clues so I wouldn't have to say it.

"Ohhh," and it dawned on her.

"Yeah," I said.

"You and Jess--," she started.

"Yeah," I interrupted.

"So, you and Jess had...sex," she said.

"Yes," I squeaked and covered my face with my hands.

I opened my fingers so that I could see through a slit what my mother's reaction was. I saw her smile coyly, walk over to me, wrap her arms around me and start to chant 'Rory had se-ex! Rory had se-ex!' and jump up and down, dragging me with her.

"Oh god," I muttered disgusted that my mother thought like this.

"Ha-ha, my baby's a woman," she smiled mischievously at me, "Was he good?" I was absolutely astounded that she would ask me that!

"Mo-om!" I exclaimed, disgusted by my mom's antics. I blushed furiously and buried my head in a pillow as I sat on the couch and put a pillow to my face.

"Ah-ha! So he _was_ good!" was her repulsive reply.

"How can you _think_ like this? Matt absolutely flipped and went into his kill-Jess mode, Luke was surprisingly calm but a little scarred, and Tyler of course mocked me!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, back up! Why did they know before me?" my mom asked hurt.

"It was on accident. Matt walked in on us sl-," I _started_ to explain.

"He walked in on you guys!" mom exclaimed and through her hands over her mouth as she started to laugh so hysterically that she started to tear up.

"NO! He came in the apartment this morning to get a shower and saw us in bed; with my clothes on the floor and I was tangled up in Jess and his sheets," I explained.

"Oh," my mom replied as she wiped her eyes and sobered up.

"Yes, then after he saw he went downstairs and told Luke. Luke calmed him down, then Matt came up and Jess and I were sitting at the table…anyway! Tyler found out because he saw the hickey on my neck, I told him it wasn't my first, Matt was all what? And then Tyler said well at least they're not sleeping together, then I blushed, Jess choked on his water, and Matt ran a hand down his face. He figured it out then started laughing because he also thought Matt walked in on us and that is about it," I finished relaying this morning's events to my mom.

"Wow, okay, well…okay. Let's finish setting up. I can't wait to tell the girls," she exclaimed happily as she started to set up more food, "I love you kid. Just a question though: were you safe?" she asked gently with her back faced to me.

"Yes," I replied firmly.

"Okay, let's finish here then help Hailey," she smiled at me and kept setting up. We finished setting up the food and went to help Hailey upstairs.

About 30 minutes later the girls showed up and we all got situated in the living room.

"Alright, you got us all here, what's up girly? Give us the dirt!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yes, spill please," Lane agreed.

"Ditto," Macy and Hailey said.

"Yeah, Gilmore, spill," Paris replied. Mom simply smiled and gave me a head nod.

"Well…last night…Shell was staying here and Matt was over Ty's and I went over to their place with Jess last night," I started.

"Oh my God! You and Jess had sex!" Macy exclaimed then through her hands up in the air and lunged at me to hug me.

"Air," I managed to choke out as she squeezed me.

"Oh my God! You did! You had sex with Jess last night!" Ashley exclaimed as he also proceeded to jump on me.

"Ahhhhh!" Lane squealed and jumped on the pile as well.

"Jeez," Paris said, trying not to smile but failing, and jumped on as well.

"Wow," Hailey got wide-eyed, then smiled and joined the pile.

"Alright, well I'm going to go upstairs so you guys can get into details. By the way, thank you oh so much for nixing the details when telling me earlier," mom replied as she got up to go upstairs and leave us to the dirty detail spilling.

"Thanks mom, and no problem, I didn't want it to be too awkward," I replied as tried freeing my arms from the massive weight of 5 girls on my small body.

"Goodnight girls," my mom said as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Movie and food forgotten, Ashley suddenly jumped up causing Lane, Paris, and Hailey to stumble a bit.

"To the diner!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"To tease Jess of course!" she giggled.

"Of course! Let's go ladies!" Lane exclaimed as they all got off of me and pulled me up and to the door. None of us had gotten coats or shoes so we were running down the streets of Stars Hollow with no shoes or coats.

Hailey was wearing white pajama bottoms that hung low on her hips that said 'you wish' on the butt with a hand print on each butt cheek in hot pink writing and a hot pink tank top on.

Ashley was clad in short, white, and yellow plaid pajama shorts and a fitted yellow camisole.

Lane wore light gray sweatpants that hung low on her hips and a fitted purple tank top.

Macy was wearing hot pink Sofee shorts rolled up twice making them a tad short, and a black, fitted camisole.

Paris was wearing flannel pajama bottoms that were blue and green plaid and a dark green tank top.

I was wearing short, green pajama shorts, my glasses, and a white, fitted camisole that said 'Coffee Queen' on it.

We all had our hair up in messy buns and had no make-up on. Yeah, we looked like we were going to bed which was our original plan.

Once we got to the diner, we were all out of breath and panting slightly as we opened the door to the closed diner. There we found Jess, Matt, Tyler, Dan, Dave and Jason (a kid from Paris and mine's English class who was also friends with Jess and Dave) sitting at the counter talking.

"Dan? Why are you here?" Hailey asked confused. Dan didn't normally hang out with them.

"Just hanging out with the guys. Why are you here?" he retorted.

Hailey blushed and looked at Ashley, who was standing next to her, for help.

"Well, we are here to," she paused for dramatic affect, "tease Jesse boy!" Ashley finished enthusiastically.

"Oh God," Jess muttered under his breath. I blushed as well as the rest of us besides Paris because we had just realized what we looked like. We didn't exactly expect to see Tyler, Dan, Jason or Dave here. I mean, maybe Jess and Matt since you know, they lived there, but still, it was embarrassing.

"Why would you be teasing Jess?" Dan asked.

"Um, well," Hailey didn't know what to say so she looked to me.

"You told them?" Jess whined to me as he came up to me and put his hands on my hips and pulled me into him for a long kiss.

"Yes, of course. You had to have known I was going to tell them," I replied after we pulled away, "Where's Shelby?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Upstairs sleeping, don't worry I have the baby monitor down here," Jess replied.

"Good," I kissed him lightly on the lips. We just stood there staring at each other for awhile.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Macy exclaimed from her seat on Matt's lap at a table not too far away. Paris had joined Jason at the counter (they so obviously liked each other), Hailey was sitting at another table talking with Dan (also liked each other), Lane and Dave were at the table with Macy and Matt, and Ashley was of course at the table with Macy and Matt also on Tyler's lap.

"Ah jeez," Jess mumbled.

"Aw, poor baby, can't take the teasing?" I said to him as I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Anything for you" replied quietly.

"Oh Dodge," I responded by stroking his cheek and leaning in for another kiss. We parted and touch our foreheads together.

"The things you do to me Catty," Jess said with his eyes still closed. I smiled warmly and kissed his nose as I pulled him over to the counter with Paris and Jason. As we sat there just talking and laughing, we would make small gestures, like; I would intertwine our fingers or place my hand on his thigh or lean back on him, or Jess would rub circles on my hip or thigh or back (driving me crazy) or wrap his arms around me while I covered his arms with my own and he placed his chin on my shoulder.

Just these little gestures were sweet and were the way we showed affection toward each other. I think I like being in love, it's a rewarding feeling. _Telling the girls didn't turn out so bad_ I thought as I was sitting there talking to my friends and boyfriend; at 11 o'clock on a Saturday night; in a closed diner; with my 6 month old pretty much daughter upstairs and my other pretty much daughter talking to the guy she likes (Jess isn't going to like that); life was pretty good.

--

A/N: Love? Hate? Hit the pretty little button and let me know!


	18. Best Friends, or More

A/N: Early update! I know I usually update like every 3 days…but I am very emotional right now. I had a crappy morning, I cried and stuff and I write best when I'm emotional so here it goes. Any questions message me or leave them in your reviews. Also, thank everyone who reviewed! I don't think I've ever gotten reviews so fast so here is your present! (P.S. The last chapter was supposed to be Chapter 16 not 15.)

**hollowgirl22, Curley-Q, RBDFAN, OnlyForEdward29, wallaceout, caffinejunkie14, kaypgirl, and BabyGlover! **Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 17: Best Friends, or More**

"Alright ladies, it is time for us to go," I said reluctantly as I pulled away from Jess' embrace, "We'll see you fellas' in the morning." I kissed Jess on the cheek and proceeded to walk to the door and out of the diner with the gals in tow.

"Well, that was nice," Lane said as we walked back to the Crap Shack. It was now around 12 and I think we were all getting a bit tired.

"Yes, it was," Hailey said dreamily looking off into the black night.

"Okay, great, it was fun…now let's get some details girly!" Ashley got straight to the point. I blushed 27 shades of red right about then. Macy, Lane, and even Paris smirked at me and Hailey all of the sudden got attentive and looked over disgusted.

"Aw, gross!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Seriously guys! Why do you want to know that?" I asked.

"Well, Lane lives vicariously through our sex lives, Ash is just completely dirty minded, Paris doesn't have a sex life _but seems like she will soon_," she muttered the last part under her breath, "and I cannot talk about my sex life seeing as it involves your brother."

"OH! GROSSS!" I exclaimed and threw my hands over my ears. Macy simply chuckled and through an arm around my shoulders as we walked.

Once we arrived at the Crap Shack Hailey decided to go to bed seeing as she didn't want to hear any 'details' and the rest of us sat down somewhere in the living room.

"Mmmkayyy, the little ears are gone! Give us the dirty details!" Ashley exclaimed as she plopped down on the floor in front of the couch with a pillow.

"You can be so crude sometimes!" I said as I threw a pillow at her head.

"Come _on_! Let's hear it already!" Macy whined.

"Okay, okay…well the night started out when I came up the stairs to the apartment and I heard the TV, so I went up the rest of the way and stood in the doorway silently as I watched him watch TV. Finally, he acknowledged me; he looked at me and turned off the TV so I took off my jacket and put it and my purse on that chair by the door. Then I walked over to him and said 'So what's for dinner? I was thinking pasta that _you_ would cook,' then he pulled on my hands and I was sitting in his lap pretty much straddling him and he was rubbing my back. Then he said 'Well,' then kissed my neck…" I then proceeded to tell them about the rest of the night. At the end of my story they ere wide-eyed with huge smiles.

"Damn!" Ashley exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Wow," Lane chimed in.

"Well, well Gilmore," Paris stated.

"That's my girl!" Macy screeched, and then jumped on me…_again_.

"So, these are good reactions, correct?" I asked skeptically.

"Hell yeah! God, Jess is so sweet! And, mmm, sounds like he's good," she smiled mischievously at me.

"Mmm hmm, very good, but you can't have him! He's mine!" I claimed childishly.

"Oh, don't worry about that babe! I am totally satisfied with my man," she smiled coyly at me and we burst out laughing.

"You guys are insane!" Paris declared, threw her hands up above her head, and then sighed.

"Aw, Pear you were totally aware of this that first time you ate lunch with us sweetie," Macy informed her.

"I want a 'Jess,'" Lane whined.

"You _do_ have a 'Jess,' his name is Dave, Hun," Macy told her gently.

"OH YEAH!" Lane exclaimed.

"So, why am I friends with you guys again?" I asked them.

"Because without us you'd be lost," Ashley replied simply.

"Oh yeah," I said as I exclaimed, "GROUP HUG!" and everybody jumped on Macy and I.

That was how we fell asleep, that was how my mom, Hailey, and Luke found us this morning and this is how we planned to stay forever. Best Friends.

--

**Hartford Mall; Afternoon**

**Hailey's POV**

After I managed to wake up Rory and company on the couch this morning I met Dan, Dani, Steve, Noah, and Molls at the diner for breakfast. After we finished up there, we took the bus out to Hartford and went to the mall.

"God, I'm hungry. Can we eat food?" Dani asked/whined.

"Yes, that is normally what we do with food, babe," Noah replied.

"No! I mean like can we go _get_ some food, and _then_ eat it!" she explained.

"Well, of course! Let's go," I said, and then led the way to the food court.

I was told by every Gilmore that the food court is like heaven without the excessive amount of coffee. Since there wasn't as much good coffee, they then decided that it was a _slice_ of heaven, not the whole heaven. Do not ask me how their minds work because I for one have not figured it out and I _am_ a Gilmore.

"Ahh, the disgusting smells of the food court, a Gilmore's own slice of heaven on earth," I told the group.

"I will never understand how you Gilmores think," Steve piped up.

"Yeah, well neither will the rest of the world," I replied.

"Yeah, yeah," he retorted weakly.

"Alright so what is first…?" I trailed off as I looked around the food court for my first conquest.

After eating and talking and such, we started to walk around the mall. I had noticed that Dan had been acting strangely; like, he was much quieter and seemed to just watch and listen to everything we did instead of actually participating in the action. So, to stop the madness I ran up behind him, jumped on his back (which he was _so_ not ready for), then jumped off, poked him, then screamed "Tag you're it!" and ran away.

"Oh, that's it Gilmore! You're going _down_!" he exclaimed as he ran after me.

After about 10 minutes of chasing me, he reached me and grabbed me around the waist from behind. I was giggling and trying to escape but he wouldn't let me so I turned around in his arms and crossed my arms.

"No fair," I insisted.

"What's not fair?" he asked playfully.

"You're stronger than me! I can't escape you're clutch!" I informed him.

"Oh, I see," he responded.

"That's it? That is all you have to say? You're no fun!" I pouted and turned my head to the side.

He knew I was faking about being mad at him, so he just stood there, with his arms around me, waiting for me to cave. As we stood there like this, I heard Molly and Steve whispering to each other while we stood there and Dani and Noah were, well, kissing and such off to the side.

"They are so oblivious," Molly told Steve.

"Oh, I know," Steve replied.

"They are so into each other! Why can't they see it?" Molly exclaimed in a whisper.

"I think Dan knows that he likes Hails, I just think that Hails is totally oblivious to it," Steve reasoned, "I mean why else would Dan try to hang out with Jess and them if not to see Hailey more?"

"Yup, she is totally without a clue," Molly sighed and kept looked at us.

I turned my head to look at Dan. Did he really like me? Did I like him? Is there potential for a relationship here? I looked him in the eyes and what I saw answered every question I was having. I saw longing, and wanting, and caring, and so many emotions that I couldn't name every one I saw.

"Dan-," I started, but was interrupted when Dan leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I placed my hands on his chest and kissed back. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it had changed our whole relationship. After we parted, I blushed, much like Rory, and as we started to walk away towards some store that Dani wanted to go to, he placed his arm around my waist and I leaned into the touch. Yes, we were best friends, but maybe we could be more.

--

A/N: I know it's a tad short, but it's kind of a filler, I'll skip some time in the next chapter so be ready! Anyway, I am ecstatically excited that I got so many reviews!!! They made my day! I had a pretty shitty morning and seeing your reviews made me happy! Alright, press the pretty little button!


	19. Opportunities & Stuff

A/N: Okay. I promise this chapter will be long. I will try and make it as long as possible! I am so happy that so many people like this story! I'm trying to update quick for you guys! Alright, this will be into the future a couple months…anyway…on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or People to People

--

**Chapter 18: Opportunities & Stuff**

**2 months later…**

**Nobody's POV**

"This is it guys," Macy said through a few tears.

"Yup, the last time we walk these halls as students," Tyler agreed.

"Then we go to big, fancy Yale University!" Matt exclaimed and threw an arm around Macy's shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"Yup," Macy said as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

Macy, Matt, and Tyler were all standing in SHH, in their cap and gowns waiting to go out to their seats and graduate. They looked wonderful in the royal blue gowns and square hats.

"What's with the waterworks, Chandal," Tyler asked as Matt brushed the tears away with his thumb, careful not to mess up her make-up.

"We're leaving and we're never coming back to this school again!" Macy exclaimed.

"Babe, everything is going to be fine. The three of us are going to the same college and our families are a couple hours away," Matt soothed.

Macy wiped her tears and managed a small smile, "Yeah, you're right, let's graduate!"

--

**3 hours later…**

Matt, Macy, and Tyler are walking down from the stage to their families; Matt to Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Hailey, and Jess (Shelby was with a sitter); Macy to her mother, father, and sister; and Tyler to his mom, dad, brother, sister, and Ashley.

"Big brother!" Rory exclaimed as she ran up to Matt and jumped into his arms, "You did it! You graduated highs school!" He picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

"Yeah I did little sister! I'm done and out of that place!" he said as he set her down and made a funny face. She made a similar face, and then Matt moved on to the other members of the family. Lorelai was in tears, Luke had a huge grin of pride on his face, and Jess was, of course, smirking.

As Matt was hugging and such with the other family members, Macy made her way over to Rory. They locked eyes as Macy was walking and simultaneously started to run towards each other. Once they reached each other, they hug each other extremely tightly with tears running down their faces as squeezed each other in a loving embrace.

After they parted, Macy went over to Matt and the family as Tyler made his way over. Rory saw Tyler and ran up to him, he picked her up and swung her, much like Matt had.

"You did it Ty! You graduated high school!" Rory screeched as he set her down.

"Well of course, that _is_ what this ceremony is symbolizing," Tyler, sarcastic as usual, told Rory.

"Oh shut up!" she replied and slapped his arm playfully, "Where's Ash?"

"She's coming; she had to go to the bathroom to fix her make up," Tyler informed her.

"Ahh, I see. Well let's join the others and get to the celebrating!" Rory declared and started over to the group.

Once everyone was found and accounted for, they started the huge party in the square for Macy, Matt, and Tyler's graduation. The party went fairly well; Kirk didn't cause too much trouble, Mrs. Patty for the most part, kept her hands to herself, and Babette tried not to gossip. All in all; a successful night.

--

A couple days after the party, Hailey and her friends were invited to Lexie Clutch's party and they intended to go…that is if their parents would let them.

Molly, Steve, Dan, and Dani had already gotten permission to go. Noah was moving, so he had to stay home and pack. Dani was going to stay with him, but they all agreed she needed to get out, seeing as they had already decided to break up when Noah moved because he was moving to Florida. All who was left was Hailey; the only problem was that she didn't know if she should ask Rory and Jess or Luke and Lorelai. Yes, Rory was a pretty big influence in Hailey's life and Rory and Jess acted as her parents…but with this sort of thing it seemed silly to ask them. On the other hand, if she asked Lorelai and Luke, it would feel more normal and, in her mind, make more sense. So, she decided to ask Luke and Lorelai.

Hailey walked into the diner after school intending to ask Luke and Lorelai if she could go.

"Hey Luke! Is Lorelai coming soon, I have something I need to ask you guys," Hailey told Luke.

"Sure thing Hail, she'll be here soon," Luke replied as he poured her a cup of coffee.

Just as Hailey was about to take her first sip, Lorelai walked through the door.

"COFFEE!" Lorelai exclaimed immediately.

"No," Luke replied simply.

"Come _on_ Lukey! I need coffee! Michel was **extra** annoying today!" Lorelai whined.

Luke sighed, "Fine, but you're going to die early."

"At least I'll die happy, Duke," Lorelai smirked as she sipped her coffee.

"Hey Lorelai? Luke? I need to ask you guys something," Hailey stated.

"What is it sweets?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Molly, Steve, Noah, Dan, Dani, and I got invited to Lexie Clutch's party Saturday and I was wondering if I could go?" she asked.

"Well," Lorelai looked at Luke who nodded and then turned back to Hailey, "Sure, Hun, just make sure to tell Rory and Jess you're going so they don't worry. You know them," she said.

"Of course! Thanks so much guys! I love you!" Hailey exclaimed, and then jumped from her seat and out the door where her friends were waiting.

--

**Friday; SHH**

"So, Dave and I have something to tell you guys," Lane said timidly as her, Dave, Rory, Jess, and Ashley walked to the door for the last times as juinors.

"What's up Laney?" Jess asked her. For some reason, during the time of their childhood, Jess had taken to calling her Laney, and occasionally, Lane would call him Jesse.

"Well, this summer the band and I," Lane started.

"Are going on a tour for most of the summer," Dave finished with a broad grin painted on his face.

Lane also put on a huge smile that lit up her eyes and squealed. Ashley and Rory joined Lane in squealing and hugged each other as they jumped up and down.

"That's great Laney," Jess supplied, "Good luck guys," he said sincerely as he looked at Dave.

"Thanks Jesse," Lane said as she hugged Jess and he hugged her back.

"When do you guys leave?" Ashley asked.

Lane blushed, "Uh, in 3 days," Lane squeaked out.

"What? And you didn't tell us?" Rory asked incredulous.

"Well! We weren't sure if we were going until about a week ago and everything with graduation was going on…" Lane trailed off the end of her sentence.

"We didn't want to bother you guys," Dave tried to finish.

"Come on Laney, Dave, you know you could never bother us," Jess stated.

"Yeah, we would have wanted to know!" Ashley chimed in.

"Sorry," Lane replied meekly.

"It's okay Laney, right girls?" Jess insisted as he brought Lane into his chest for a warm hug.

"What would I do without you Jesse," Lane whispered.

"Hmmm, so many comebacks for that statement…let's go with…_die_," Jess whispered the last part. Rory and Ashley joined the hug as Dave stood by awkwardly.

"Aw, come on Davey, you know you want to join the festivities!" Ashley baited.

"Yeah, yeah," Dave said as he joined in the hugging. Soon enough they pulled apart and made their way out the door for the last time until next year.

"It was a good year," Lane reminisced.

"Yeah, it was," Rory agreed as she looked at Jess. Jess smiled his rare smile and responded by wrapping an arm around her waist as she slid her hand in his back pocket.

"Where's Pear?" Ashley asked us when they were about half way to the center of town. Just then Paris started running towards them with a grin on her face and pep to her step.

As soon as Paris reached the group, she jumped on Ashley and hugged her tight.

"What's going on Pear?" Ashley asked her.

"I'm going to Ireland for the summer!!" Paris exclaimed as she started to jump up and down.

Ashley started to jump as well and soon enough, Rory and Lane also joined. Ashley and Paris had become pretty close over the year and so they were crying because that was a whole summer apart!

"I'm happy for ya Pear," Jess and Dave said.

"Thanks guys. I leave in one week," Paris confessed as they resumed their walk to the diner.

--

**Meanwhile at the Crap Shack…**

Hailey arrived home and went to check the mail. She had been waiting for a letter from a group called People to People that would allow her to go to Europe for the summer as a teen ambassador. Molly and Steve had also applied and were waiting for letters. She opened the mail box and saw the letter with the People to People logo in the corner. She screeched and ran to Molly's house.

"Molly! Molly! I got my letter! Hurry up check your mail!!" Hailey yelled as she ran up Molly's stairs.

Molly came running out the door waving her letter around and soon after Steve strolled out with the letter in his pocket; they had agreed to open them together.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3…OPEN!" Molly exclaimed, and all 3 ripped their letters open.

"I got in! I got in!" Hailey screeched.

"Damn girl you have some lungs!" Steve replied.

"Me too! Me too!" Molly screamed.

"Once again, damn!" Steve smirked.

"Stev-o! Shut up and tell us you jackass!" Molly replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it too," Steve confessed.

"Oh my God! The three of us are going to EUROPE for the summer!" Hailey screeched, then hugged both of them and started to jump up and down joyously. She then ran off to tell Rory, Jess, Luke, and Lorelai the good news.

--

**Diner**

"RORY!!" Hailey exclaimed as she ran into the dining waving the letter around, frantically looking for Rory.

"Angel? What's going on?" Jess asked.

"Where's Rory!?" Hailey bellowed.

"Around here somewhere, what is going on?" Jess asked again.

"RORY!! Where are you?!" Hailey screeched.

"Right here! What's going on?" Rory asked worried.

"I did it!" Hailey exclaimed and immediately covered her mouth, realizing what that sounded like.

"WHAT!?" Jess and Luke yelled simultaneously (Luke had been in the back cooking).

"Are you serious? I am so happy for you Angel!" Rory exclaimed and through her arms around Hailey. Rory knew what Hailey was talking about, unlike the diner boys; stupid guys. Rory and Hailey started jumping up and down until Jess pulled them both into him to stop their jumping.

"Ror, you are not seriously condoning this are you?" they had never seen Jess' face so deadly serious before.

"Jess, babe, what are you talking about? Of course I am, this is a great opportunity," Rory stated.

"How is that possibly a good opportunity? A good opportunity to get pregnant maybe," Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess! What the hell are you talking about? It's just Hailey, Molly, and Stev-o," Rory asked confused.

"Oh! GROSS!" Jess exclaimed.

"Let's talk upstairs please," Rory said and started walking upstairs with Jess in tow and Hailey beside her.

"JESS! What the _fuck_ are you talking about? How the _hell_ does going to Europe to be a teen ambassador have anything to do with being_ pregnant_?" Rory hissed incredulously.

"Wait – What?" Jess asked even more confused.

"Molly, Stev-o, and I applied for spots in a program called People to People that takes students to places to become the teen ambassadors for that place," Hailey explained.

"Way to give a guy a heart attack!" Jess exclaimed, "I thought you were talking about…_it_," Jess sighed and leaned back in the kitchen chair he had taken a seat in.

"Oh my GOD!" Hailey screeched.

"Well, that explains the gross comment. Jeez, with Stev-o _and_ Molly…must have totally freaked you out," Rory conceded.

"Um, yeah!" Jess exclaimed.

"Alright, well Hailey, Molly, and Stev-o will be going to Europe for most of the summer for this thing, that's what she was trying to tell you Dodge," Rory told him.

"Ahh, I see. Well we are going to miss you so much Angel. Write everyday," Jess said as he pulled Hailey into his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Saturday I'm going to Lexie Clutch's party," Hailey told them.

Rory joined Hailey and sat on Jess' other knee, "Okay," Rory replied.

"Guys, this isn't very comfortable," Jess confessed.

"RELOCATION!" Rory and Hailey said at the same time, and then jumped off of Jess' lap to the couch.

Jess sat in the corner of the couch, Rory laid her head on his chest as he draped his arm around her shoulders. Hailey laid her head down on Rory's hip as Jess stroked her hair. After a few minutes, Shelby started to cry and Hailey got up to get her, and then handed her to Rory. Rory held Shelby against her chest and rubbed her back; soon enough, Shelby fell back asleep and Hailey repositioned herself where she was before Shelby awoke. The four soon fell asleep together on the couch and awoke the next morning in that same position.

--

**Saturday; Night**

"Hails! Moll! _What_ are you _doing_ in there? Let's _go_!" Steve said while banging on the bathroom door.

"Chill out Steven! We'll be out in a minute!" Molly screeched.

"Don't call me Steven!" Steve replied.

"Then shut the hell up and let us get ready for Christ's sake!" Molly responded.

"Children! Settle down god damn it! We'll be out momentarily Steve," Hailey stated calmly.

"Fine," Molly and Steve said in unison.

"_Sheesh, can't a girl get ready in peace_…," Hailey mumbled under her breath.

After a few more arguments between Molly and Steve, the 3 were out the door and on their way to Lexie Clutch's party.

--

**Lexie's**

"Hey Dani, where's Dan?" Hailey asked Dani as she approached her at the drink table.

"Um, I think I saw him go that way," she told Hailey and pointed in the general direction of the east hallway.

"Kay, thanks Dani," Hailey smiled sweetly at her and walked in that direction.

Hailey walked down the hallway and saw 3 doors. She assumed 1 was a bathroom, then maybe a closet, and then a bedroom. She opened the first door and found a closet filled with towels and sheets. She closed that door and opened the next one. This room was, as suspected, a bedroom. The bedroom had a queen size bed, big mirror closet doors, and a bureau in the corner with a TV on it. She closed that door and went to the final door, which she thought was a bathroom. She was going to knock but didn't see any light coming from under the slit at the bottom of the door so decided to just open the door. What she didn't expect to find was her _boyfriend_, with none other than Lexie herself, perched comfortably on _her_ boyfriend's lap while she shoved her tongue down Dan's throat.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?!" Hailey screeched as she felt tears sting the corner of her eyes. She held back her tears the best she could because she wouldn't let them see her cry. No way in hell would she let them see her cry.

"Hailey-," Dan started, but was interrupted when Hailey walked up to him and slapped him, **hard**, across the face and walked out, "Damn!" he wailed in pain.

Lexie simply sat there with a pleased smirk on her face as she watched Hailey walk out. Dan pushed Lexie off of him and went after Hailey.

"Hailey!" Dan yelled.

Hailey turned and saw him, and then she turned back around and into a very attractive boy with blonde shaggy hair and piercing green eyes. After looking back once more at Dan, she reached up and grabbed the back of the kid's head, then pulled him down to her and kissed him fiercely on the lips. This guy, in return, put one arm around Hailey's waist while the other tangled itself in her hair. Hailey left her right hand tangled in his blonde locks and placed her left hand on his chest, gently running her hand down it and back up again. He pulled her closer until their hips were locked and their bodies flush against each other. He ran his tongue across her teeth, asking for entrance, and she gladly obliged.

Dan stood their dumbfounded as Hailey hurt him just as much as he had hurt her. Dan then started walking to the door, once there he looked back once more and saw the guy rubbing small circles on the sensitive skin on Hailey's hip. After seeing this he locked eyes with his sister, silently telling her he was leaving, and walked out the door.

When Hailey and the mystery guy parted, Hailey blushed a deep crimson as she recoiled from his touch and looked down at her hands in embarrassment. The mystery guy simply smirked and lifted Hailey's chin so that they held eye contact.

"Um, maybe I'm out of line here but…what the hell was that?" he asked.

Hailey blushed again and replied, very quietly, "A kiss."

"Well, yes, and a very amazing one, might I add, but I don't even know your name," he told her.

"Hi, I'm Hailey. I just found my boyfriend cheating on me and I-I wanted to I guess I-um, wanted to get back at him?" he questioned rather then stated.

"Well, I'm Nick, and you are a very naughty girl," he leant down and whispered in her ear. He put his hands on her hips and she could feel his breath tickle her ear.

Hailey placed her hands on his chest and whimpered a little, "Mm hm," she managed.

"I think that you just thought I was really hot and decided it was time for a change," he told her still whispering. "That guy that was calling your name? You've never been kissed like that before have you Hailey?" he asked her.

"No," she squeaked out.

"So," he said as he pulled away from her ear but left his hands in place on her hips, "have you ever been here for a party before?"

"No," she answered.

"Mm, that's why I've never seen you. My sister always throws parties, but she only invites everyone for her end of the year thing," Nick informed her.

"You're Lexie's brother?" Hailey asked incredulous.

"Yeah, she's going to be so pissed that you just kissed me after she totally helped your boyfriend cheat on you," Nick told her as he smirked.

"How did you know that?" Hailey asked.

"Sounds like Lex, plus I saw her go back there about 10 minutes ago," Nick explained.

"God, why is my life so screwy!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, settle down. It can't be that bad," Nick conceded.

"Oh, yes it can. By the way, how old are you?" Hailey asked.

"I'm going to be a senior next year," Nick told her.

"Good, your not much older than me, I'll be a junior," Hailey said.

"Why would it matter how old I am?" Nick asked skeptically as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a short jean skirt that was ripped at the edges and a low cut black shirt with white polka dots and white ballet flats on her feet. Her hair was hanging straight a little past her shoulders with it angled around her face. Once he locked eyes with her, she leaned up again and gave him a quick passionate kiss then walked away. Before reaching Molly, she turned around and winked at him. He smirked in return and continued his rout to the upstairs and his room.

"Hey Hail, what's going on?" Molly asked.

"Um, Dan, he um, cheated on me with Lexie," and it was then that everything that had happened hit her and she collapsed in Molly's waiting arms. Steve came over and asked what was wrong, Molly simply mouthed _'Dan'_, and that was all Steve needed to sprint out the door on a hunt for Dan. Molly and Hailey made their way back to the Crap Shack waiting for Steve, who was also getting movies and junk food.

Steve found Dan sitting in the gazebo with his head in his hands.

"I'm not going to fight you Dan, but listen right now; you stay the fuck away from Hailey. If I ever find out you're bothering her in the slightest, I'll personally beat you up and tell the rest of her family," with that said, Steve picked up movies and junk food for some quality wallowing back at the Crap Shack.

--

**1 ½ Weeks Later**

The coffee table in the Crap Shack was set off to the side while Rory, Jess, Ashley, Tyler, Matt, and Macy sat watching _The Breakfast Club _the day after Hailey, Molly, and Steve, the last people to leave, left for Europe.

Matt and Jess were in either corner of the couch with Rory laying her head on Jess' lap with her legs across Matt's lap and behind Macy's head. Macy was laying on Matt's lap with her feet across Jess' lap and behind Rory's head. Although they didn't look comfortable, they were; very much so actually. Tyler was seated with his back against the couch and Ashley laying against his chest in between his legs.

"I miss them," Ashley stated.

"Me too," Rory replied sleepily.

"Ditto," Macy said with a yawn.

"Bed time," Ashley stated and the 3 girls fell asleep as each guy watched them sleep.

"Should we carry them?" Tyler asked.

"Nah, let's just sleep here," yawn, "I'm tired," Jess suggested.

"Yeah, me too," Tyler stated.

"Ditto," Matt replied as the 3 guys drifted off to sleep.

Lorelai and Luke came home to find the 6 teenagers sleeping peacefully and Shelby's play pen set up in Rory's room with a sleeping Shelby in it. The baby monitor was on the end table next to Jess; Lorelai took it with her upstairs and Luke covered them up with blankets and followed Lorelai up the stairs and to their bedroom. They crawled into bed and fell into their own peaceful sleep.

This summer was going to be an interesting one; filled with multiple opportunites and…stuff.

--

A/N: Oh my god! This was a very long chapter so I reallllly hope you like it! If you totally hate it please tell me. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Okay, press the pretty little button!


	20. Sneak Peeks & Homecomings

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I got grounded and I wasn't allowed on the computer until today!! Hope you liked the last chapter, it was a little choppy, and here is the next! This chapter will be snippets and homecomings of everyone. Also, if you have any questions just ask!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 19: Sneak Peeks & Homecomings **

**2 Months Later...**

**Europe**

"This is so amazing!" Molly gushed as her, Hailey, and Steve walked around Italy on a tour.

"I know! Everything here is so beautiful and historical," Hailey agreed.

"You guys are insane. It's just another country like the other 3 we've been to," Steve conceded.

"You are such a pessimist!" Molly exclaimed, "All you've been doing this whole trip is bring down our spirits about the stuff that we find interesting! What crawled up your ass and died? God! If you didn't want to go then you shouldn't have come!" and then she stalked off.

"What the hell is your problem Stev-o? I know it has got to be something and it has nothing to do with this trip," Hailey stated matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

"It's nothing," Steve mumbled and started to walk away.

"Steve…," Hailey walked up to him and grabbed his wrist to spin him around, "What's going on?" Hailey questioned.

"Before we left…," Steve started.

"Uh huh," Hailey probed.

"Well, my dad, he was sick; really sick," Hailey face turned from shock to sympathy in mere seconds, "and he wasn't getting better. The doctors said he had about 6 months left before he passed," he choked up at his and looked down. Hailey wrapped her arms around Steve in a tight hug as he gently cried on her shoulder.

"What else happened Steve?" Hailey knew there was something else going on.

"My mom called last week," when he said this he looked at Hailey with hollow eyes.

"No," Hailey sputtered.

"He died last week Hail. My father is dead! And I wasn't even there for him or his funeral!" Steve exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, Stevie," Hailey cooed as she held him protectively in her arms. A few minutes later Molly returned and saw the state Steve was in. Without knowing the exact situation, Molly forgot the earlier events and embraced Steve as well. If he needed her right now then she needed to be there for him. End of story.

--

**Los Angeles, California**

"I can't believe we are really here opening for Bon Jovi!" Lane exclaimed as her, Dave and the band prepared backstage.

"I know, this is so exciting!" Dave agreed and gave Lane a quick passionate kiss before they had to go out on stage.

"Helloooo Los Angeles! Are you ready to rock!?" Zach exclaimed through the microphone, and the crowd roared in excitement and anticipation.

--

**Stars Hollow**

"What are we doing tonight?" Jess asked Rory as they strolled down the street after having lunch at the inn with Lorelai, Luke, Shelby, Tyler, Matt, Macy, and Ashley. They then proceeded to give Shelby to Ashley to baby-sit so they could have some "alone time" tonight and leave.

Now they were walking down the street; Jess' left arm wrapped around her waist, hand on her hip, while Rory's left hand was intertwined with his, and her right hand was looped around his torso as they made their way to…wherever they decided to go.

"Well, we could stay in tonight," Rory slyly implied, "or we could go see a movie and then pick Shell up from Ash."

"Hm, I think we should stay in. How about you Catty?" Jess smirked down at her and pulled her closer.

"Mm, I'm going to have to agree with you there Dodger," Rory said and then broke from their embrace and started running down the street, "Come on Dodge! What are you waiting for?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Nothing at all Cat!" Jess replied and started to run as well.

Once they reached the diner, both were out of breath and panting. After taking a few deep breaths, Jess grabbed Rory by the hips and kissed her full force on the lips with everything he had. They stumbled backwards up the stairs of the diner and fumbled with the doorknob. Once inside the diner, they stumbled, again, up the stairs to the apartment and opened the door with surprising ease. All the while never breaking contact with each other. They made their way over to Jess' bed, on the way there shedding clothes, and fell on it quite ungracefully, finally breaking the kiss to hold eye contact and smile slightly at each other before continuing.

--

**1 Month Later**

**Airport**

"Pear Blossom!" Ashley shrieked when she saw Paris get off the plane, her parents were in China on business.

"Apple Bottom!" Paris screeched as she ran towards Ashley and jumped on her to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're home! We have missed you so much! How was Ireland?" Ashley rambled.

"Slow down there partner! I am so glad to be home too and I bet I missed you guys more _and_ it was amazing!" Paris answered all in one breath.

"Good 'ole Paris, back and ready to conquer!" Ashley stated.

"But, of course my dear," Paris replied. They then picked up Paris' luggage and trudged off to Ashley's car with arms looped around each other's torsos.

--

**A Couple Days Later**

**Airport**

Hailey, Molly, and Steve stepped off the plane to see Rory standing and awaiting their arrival. Hailey dropped her bags and sprinted towards Rory full speed.

"RORY!" she exclaimed as she neared her.

Rory whipped her head in the direction of Hailey's voice and in turn grinned and also exclaimed, "ANGEL!"

They ran into each other and hugged fiercely as they ungracefully fell to the ground.

"I missed you kid!" Rory supplied.

"You have no idea Ror! Staying with those 2 for 3 months is like staying with a cat and a dog in the same room," she stated through a smile of gritted teeth.

Rory laughed lightly as she pulled Hailey up and walked over to the approaching Molly and Steve, thankfully Steve had picked up Hailey's bags when she dropped them.

"Hey guys, I hear you 2 were going at each other all trip," Rory smiled at them as she gave each a hug.

"Yeah, well he's a pretentious asshole," Molly spat.

"Oh whatever you fucking drama queen," Steve retorted.

"Language," Rory warned.

"Okay, on a lighter subject, where's Lorelai, Luke, and Jess? I was excited to see them," Hailey pouted.

"Thanks, I feel so loved," Rory said dryly.

"No, I didn't mean-," Hailey started.

"Uh huh," Rory interrupted.

"I was just kidding Ror. But really, where are they?" Hailey pondered.

"Well, Mom's at the inn because Michel is an incompetent monkey, Luke is running the diner, and Jess is helping him," Rory informed.

"Ah, okay, well, let's get going then! I am so ready to go home!" Hailey said.

"You guys want to come with us to the diner?" Rory asked politely.

"I'd love to Rory," Molly answered sweetly.

"Um, could you actually take me home, I uh have some family business that I need to deal with," Steve stated while looking down and shuffling his feet. At this Hailey looked sympathetically at Steve and Molly rubbed his back reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay Stevie, me and Hail will be here for you through it all okay?" Molly cooed. Steve nodded his head and hastily walked in front of the girls to the car.

"Okay, what was that about?' Rory asked as she watched Steve walk away.

"His dad died while we were on the trip, like the 2nd month," Hailey supplied.

"Wow," Rory said stunned.

"Yup," Molly quipped.

The girls got to the car to find Steve sitting in the back seat facing the window and biting his thumb. Rory climbed into the drivers seat, Hailey in the passenger seat, and Molly in the back resting her hand on Steve's back rubbing and scratching it slightly, trying to make him feel better. The car ride was a comfortable silence as the foursome made their way back to the beloved Stars Hollow.

--

A/N: Please no tomatoes! I know it's short but I am really sick so sorry! Please review good or bad and I'll love you forever! Oh yeah! I have this other story idea and I want to know if you guys want me to post it; however the updating may not be fast because I want to get this story finished. Alright that's it. Press the pretty little button!


	21. New Beginnings

A/N: Okay, I just need to say something here…if you don't like this story or find too many things wrong with it then why even read? I mean if it is not satisfying your reading needs then why on earth would you keep reading? It just bugs me, but whatever. I know the last chapter was pretty sucky and I'll try and write a better one. _sighs_ Okay, let's get this over with…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 20: New Beginnings**

"Thanks," Steve told Rory when she dropped him off at his house and walked inside to the waiting arms of his mother.

"Poor guy," Rory relented as she drove off towards the diner.

"Yeah, it has to be tough on him," Hailey agreed.

Molly sat silently in the back seat looking out the window thinking about Steve and if he was going to be okay. About 10 minutes after they left Steve's house Rory's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Ror!" Lane exclaimed.

"Lane! How are you? When are you coming home? I miss you!" Rory spit out all at once.

"That's why I called…," Lane trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, the tour has been extended, so we won't be home for another 2 weeks. But don't worry, I'll be home in time for school," Lane explained.

"Oh my God, Lane I am never going to survive another 2 weeks without my best friend," Rory whined.

"I know it sucks Rory, but think of it this way; the band and I are getting major exposure and someday when we become rich and famous, you will be in the thank-you section and I can introduce you to famous rock stars and you're mad aren't you?" Lane rambled.

"Of course I'm not mad Lane, I just miss you. Have a safe trip and call me everyday, do you hear me? Everyday!" Rory demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Lane said.

"Alright, love you, bye," Rory said.

"Love you too, bye Ror," Lane replied and they each hung up their phones with a sigh. The rest of the car ride was a silent one.

--

**Diner Apartment**

"Shhh…come on Shell, stop crying for daddy. Please," Jess desperately pleaded with the almost 9 month old baby in his arms.

"Come on baby, settle done for daddy, please baby, I know you want your mommy but she had to pick up your sister and she'll be here soon," Shelby simply kept crying, very loudly as Jess tried, and failed, to quiet her my rocking her and patting her butt; trying endless times to give her a bottle or her ninny.

"Shh, baby I know you're sick, just try and sleep," she still didn't stop. _Maybe if I read to her she'll fall asleep_ Jess thought.

Jess pulled out Oliver Twist and sat down on the couch to start reading to Shelby. After about 20 minutes she fell asleep. Jess looked down at the bundle of joy, his bundle of joy, and sighed, content, and soon fell asleep also.

--

"I'm home!" Hailey exclaimed as she walked through the diner door and walked up to the counter, "COFFEE! LUKE! COFFE NOW!"

"Alright, jeez, give me a second will ya!" Luke growled.

"Gee, don't I feel welcomed home," Hailey pouted.

"Hailey! Oh I'm sorry Hun; I didn't know it was you! Come 'ere!" Luke cracked a smile and swept Hailey up in a hug.

"Good to be home Luke," Hailey said, though it was muffled by Luke's flannel.

"Lorelai will be here any minute," Luke replied.

"Hey dad, where's Jess?" Rory asked.

"Upstairs with Shelby; she was being really fussy," Luke explained.

"Aw, poor baby, she must feel horrible. And Jess, oh God, he must be dying. I'm going to go up there. I'll be down for dinner okay Angel?" Rory directed the question towards Hailey.

"Sure," she answered idly as she gulped down her coffee.

"That's my girl!" you heard Rory say, referring to the coffee, before she made her way behind the curtain and up the stairs.

When she opened the door to the apartment she was touched by what she saw: Jess sleeping, holding Shelby tightly against his chest while she also slept. She didn't want to wake them so she simply crawled on the couch next to Jess, placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

--

After an hour of sitting and catching up with Lorelai and Luke, Hailey was sitting, silently sipping her coffee, while listening to Kirk rambling about something or other. Suddenly, she felt two arms encircled waist from behind and a light kiss on the back of her neck. She shivered. She turned around and came face to face with Nick Clutch, from the party.

"Who's that?' Luke asked Lorelai as they watched the interaction from the other end of the counter.

Lorelai tried to read from their actions exactly how Hailey was feeling about the situation when she saw Hailey's face light up with excitement, but nervousness as well.

"I don't know, but just let them be. Hailey can handle herself, she did for 15 years," Lorelai replied calmly and sipped her coffee, "Just don't tell Jess," she smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey asked with a smile.

"Well, you left for 3 months and I thought I'd come and say welcome home," he answered, then leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. He lightly bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she complied by slightly parting her lips. He pulled away a second later and smirked at her, "Welcome home."

He then let go of her waist and tugged on her hand. They then walked out the diner door and over to the gazebo to sit down.

"So, what does this," she waved her hands in between them, "mean?" Hailey asked.

Nick took her left hand in his right and kissed each knuckle once before replying, "I like you Hailey," he said as he looked sincerely into her eyes and smiled.

Hailey blushed immediately and looked down, "I like you too," she replied and brought her face up to look directly at him.

He smirked, "Good," then leaned in, Hailey met him halfway and they brushed their lips together in a soft kiss. He let her set the pace; Hailey cradled his face in her hands as he placed one hand on her hip and the other tangled in her hair. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he parted his lips as she darted her tongue in his mouth and back out again. She pulled away with a gleeful smile on her face that quickly changed to serious.

"Don't hurt me," Hailey whispered almost inaudibly.

"Never," Nick replied honestly while looking her directly in her eyes. He leaned in a gave her a quick kiss, then pulled her up, put an arm protectively around her waist, and tugged her close into his side as they made their way back over to the diner.

--

**Macy's House**

"I can't believe I'm packing…for college!" Macy exclaimed, "It's all so surreal you know?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe we're all going to Yale together, I'm so psyched!" Tyler agreed.

"I'm going to miss this place though, I don't what I'm going to do without my family and my beloved apartment," Matt relented.

"Well, first of all, you'll actually get some sleep without hearing a crying baby, and second of all they're like an hour, at most, away, you'll be fine," Tyler reasoned.

"Ah, yes a good night of sleep, haven't had one of those in awhile," Matt confessed.

"Oh shut-up! Rory takes Shelby too! Jess does not have her every night you assholes," Macy laughed.

"Maybe, but it's still annoying as hell," Matt said.

"I'm going to miss movie nights with my girls!" Macy ignored Matt's last comment, "What am I going to do without them girlies?"

"There's always us Mac," Tyler smirked.

"Oh, yeah, because you guys just love to watch chick flicks and talk about boys, right?" Macy asked.

"Oh of course babe, we're in touch with our feminine side," Matt gave a smirk of his own.

Macy playfully glared at the two but couldn't help but smile at her two best friends, "Now you two would be great replacements except, we also talk about our sex lives, so unless you can somehow tell me about Rory, Lane, _and_ Paris' sex lives telepathically then you are of no help to me boys," she grinned mischievously at them and winked.

"Oh gross, that is my sister!" Matt exclaimed disgusted as he tried to wipe away the disturbing mental image in his head.

"That's what you get you jackass," Macy stated simply.

"This is going to be an interesting college experience," Tyler relented as Macy and Matt shared a quick kiss and the 3 resumed packing up Macy's stuff.

--

**Meanwhile at the Diner**

"Hailey, can you go get them upstairs?" Luke asked as he whizzed around the dinner in frenzy: it was the dinner rush.

Molly left after about a half an hour at the diner, she wanted to get home and see her family.

"Sure thing Luke," Hailey replied sweetly and trotted over to the stairs and up to the apartment.

When she opened the door she found the young, but adorable little family sleeping on the couch. Hailey slowly walked over to the couch, being cautious not to disrupt the floorboards, then bent down right in front of her sister, Shelby Francis.

"God," she whispered as a single tear ran down each cheek, "you, Shelby Francis, are so lucky to have these two," she stroked her cheek gently as silent tears ran down her cheeks, leaving her cheeks tear-stained.

"Come 'ere Angel," Rory whispered, her voice laced with sleep as she opened her arms and Hailey crawled in and snuggled into Rory as she silently cried for everything that had happened to her; good and bad.

This was their new beginning and Hailey was grateful; very grateful for this new beginning.

--

A/N: That's it folks! The last chapter except for the epilogue! Hope you liked it and I'm sorry if the last chapters have been kinda crappy. Alright, good or bad please press the pretty little button and let me know what you think!


	22. Epilogue: You Know You're My Everything?

A/N: Alright guys! This is it! The end of the end! It's been a great ride! I will thank the necessary reviewers at the bottom personally and say some other things! Here is the epilogue! Enjoy! This will be in Rory's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Epilogue: You Know You're My Everything?**

**8 Years Later…**

**Home of Jess, Rory, and Shelby Mariano**

It's been 8 years since Hailey and Shelby stepped into our lives. Eight years since I lost my virginity to the man I love. Eight years since Lane's band was put on the map.

Seven years since Matt, Macy, and Tyler started college.

Six years since Jess, Ashley, Paris, Nick and I started college.

Five years since Hailey, Molly, and Steve started college. Five Years since Lane and Dave were married. Five years since their band received a record deal. Five years since Justin William Danes was born.

Four years since Molly and Steve finally got together. Four years since Jess proposed to me. Four years since Tyler proposed to Ashley. Four years since Matt, Macy, and Tyler graduated Yale.

Three years since our wedding days. Three years since Macy proposed to Matt. Three years since their wedding day. Three years since Jess, Ashley, Paris, Nick, and I graduated Columbia. Three years since Nick proposed to Hailey.

Two years since their wedding day. Two years since Hailey, Molly, and Steve graduated NYU. Two years since Paris got married. Two years since Garret Richard Cervantes was born.

One year since Shelby started 1st grade. One year since Lucas Matthew Gilmore was born. One year since Molly and Steve got married. One years since Jess started his job as editor in chief for _Rolling Stone_. One year since I started to write my book.

Three months since it was published. Three months since I found out I was pregnant.

Over the last 8 years, all of our lives have had twists and turns and we have all survived them and made it. We have all been married and apart of each other's weddings. Some of us have even had children or are expecting. Even though our lives or families were not the slightest bit of conventional, we loved each other because everyone was always there for each other. Anyone would be lucky to be integrated into this family.

So, here I am, sitting in the living room of our home in Stars Hollow, waiting for my husband and daughter to return home. I'm sitting on my couch channel surfing when finally I hear a door open.

"Cat, we're home!" I hear Jess bellow throughout the house.

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I got on my painting!" I hear my little Shelby chanting as she runs her little legs into the living room and onto the couch.

"What is it sweetie?" I ask her as I play with her pig tails that have become lop-sided throughout the day.

Shelby has grown to have long, dark, wavy curls, and big electric blue eyes.

"I got a check plus on the painting we did in art!" she yells me excitedly while jumping up and down on the couch.

Jess comes in and leans down to give me a quick kiss, and then picks Shelby up and swings her around.

"Ahhh! Stop daddy! You're tickling me!" she sputters out while giggling uncontrollably.

"Nope, I'm the tickle monster!" Jess exclaims while he lifts her high and brings her down to sit in his lap on the couch next to me.

This day oddly reminds me of the day Matt came home with_ his_ check plus and what we found. Although the scene has changed; Jess isn't cheating on me and he is actually here for his daughter.

"You know what that means don't you Shell?" I ask her slyly.

"No! What? What does it mean mommy? What does it meeeeaaannnn?" she drags out her last 'mean' and starts bouncing in Jess' lap.

"ICE CREAM AT THE DINER!" I tell her with a mile wide grin plastered on my face.

"YAY!" Shelby bursts and jumps off Jess' lap and to the door, "Come _on_ guys! We have to go to the diner!"

"We're coming baby!" I yell to her.

Jess looks at me, like he's trying to read my mind. I let him see what I'm thinking and he grabs my hand, leans in and gives me a slow passionate kiss.

"I'm not Chris, Catty. I love you; I would never do that to you. You know that right?" he asks.

I lean in, kiss him again, and nod my head, "You know you're my everything?" I counter his question with one of my own.

"Come here," he whispers. He puts two fingers on my chin and brings my face towards him. He cradles my face in his palms and kisses me with all the love he has for me. I place my hands on his hips and pull him closer. After a few moments we pull away and touch our foreheads.

"Mommy, daddy, come on! We have to leave! _Now_!" we hear our little girl calling for us.

"Coming baby," Jess calls as he pulls me up off the couch, wraps an arm around my waist, and we walk to the front door where Shelby is standing tapping her foot impatiently on the hardwood floors, hands on hips, scowling at us for making her wait. To make up for it, Jess lets her get on his back and while he's holding her legs, I loop my arm threw his as we walk towards the diner.

We arrive at the diner to find Hailey, Nick, and Justin sitting on mom's lap while sitting at the counter. As we walk in, the bell above the door tinkers, making our entrance known. None of them turn around; I assume Luke is in the back and Shelby jumps off of Jess' back.

"AUNT HAILEY!" Shelby exclaims when she sees Hailey sitting at the counter. For now, we decided to let Shelby call her aunt because the truth is just too confusing for a 7-year-old.

"Shell! Hey baby girl!" Hailey says as Shelby runs into her arms. Jess and I know that Hailey misses Shelby, but she knows that it's for the best. Eventually Shelby will know the truth. Until then, everyone is happy with how it is.

For the time being, everyone is happy and everyone has succeeded. Lane and her band have made 2 platinum albums and are working on a third. Macy is in Med. school at NYU, and Matt is working at a great law firm after graduating Harvard Law School 2 years ago. Paris is working at that same law firm one year after _her_ graduation from Harvard Law School. Ashley is an actress on Broadway, Tyler is her manager, and they live in New York City. Hailey and Molly own their own hair salon named _The Way We Were_ and everyone in Stars Hollow goes there. Nick is the CEO for a company in Hartford and Steve is an eye doctor, the eye doctor for all of Stars Hollow.

Everyone is successful and happy for now. We plan to keep it that way, but you never know what could happen. If anything does happen, we'll go through it together; as a family. Because these people; these people are my everything.

--

A/N: Alright that's it folks! The end of my fabulous story! (Not. It sucks.) Now, I will do a sequel if enough people actually want one. I'm finishing another story's first chapter soon and I'll probably post that today also. If you guys like it then I will gladly continue. Okay, I know the opening of this epilogue was a tad confusing, and I know it was because I confused myself when I was writing it. If you have any questions, just send them with your review or message me. Okay, now on with the personal thank-yous…

hollowgirl22- Thank you so much for sticking with me through my whole story. I know sometimes the chapters sucked but you insisted they were good and made me want to continue! I'm glad you liked it and look out for my next story!

Curley-Q – Your reviews were always short and to the point! Thanks so much for all the encouragement to update and sticking with me through this thing.

RBDFAN- Always one of the first to review my chapters! Thank you for reviewing every chapter and I'm glad you liked my story!

wallaceout- You, my friend, were always the person who left the long reviews. Thank you for the constructive criticisms about the tiny details I may have messed up on. It helped a lot!

kaypgirl- Although most of the time you were telling me what was wrong, you still reviewed almost every chapter so thanks for reading and reviewing!

Everybody Else:

borncounrty88, Literati and naley forever, silver-lined footsteps, daniwani2369, caffinejunkie14, BabyGlover, OnlyForEdward29, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Iam1kwlchick, gilmoregirl124, lnl4ever, LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492 (glad you liked it so much!), Martine90, gg-ghgrl775, Gilmoregirl3, cl06, bw2005, xxxLotxxx, JenCala28, artisticgirl89, watergurl123.

Thank you all for reviewing!

Until next time…


End file.
